Ella, yo, nosotros
by kykio88
Summary: Realidad alterna SesshoXLin. Él es un hombre de negocios y ella su asistente. Lemon. Cuando Sesshomaru está dispuesto a todo por Lin, inclusive a luchar contra sí mismo...Capi 14 ULTIMO...El fin y una eternidad para amarse.
1. Como nos conocimos

Era una mañana normal en la ciudad, algo de tráfico, algo de contaminación y algo de gente en las calles. Un auto deportivo negro con los vidrios polarizados entraba al estacionamiento de una de las empresas cigarreras más importantes no sólo de Japón, sino del mundo entero.

El conductor se estacionó y bajó del auto, tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso del gran edificio de cristal, salió de él y caminó hasta su oficina, la más grande y lujosa del lugar. A pesar de ser un hombre joven ya ocupaba el puesto de director general de la empresa en Japón, en parte por sus habilidades y en parte por ser el hijo mayor del dueño.

- Buenos días señor –lo saludó una chica de cabellos negros que se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio afuera de la ya nombrada oficina.

- ¿Tengo mensajes?

- Sí señor –la joven se los entregó, ya acostumbrada a la frialdad de su jefe.

- Que nadie me moleste –luego entró a su lugar de trabajo sin esperar la respuesta, sabía que se haría ya que siempre se hacía su voluntad.

Pasaron las horas, ahora la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, el edificio semivacío y en la ciudad los clubes nocturnos bastante llenos. Unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta interrumpiéndolo, sin embargo no respondió y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la misma chica que lo recibiera en la mañana.

- Señor, es algo tarde.

- Sabes que puedes irte, nadie te detiene -le dijo sin mirarla.

- Le traje algo de comer, ha pasado muchas horas aquí

- ¿No has aprendido a no meterte en lo que no te imp... –interrumpió sus palabras al ver que detrás de la secretaria se encontraba una figura inesperada. – Padre...

- Puedes retirarte –Inutashou ordenó a la secretaria en tono amable, la mujer dejó la bandeja con la cena en una mesa dentro de la oficina y luego salió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres padre?

- Quiero que trabajes menos, siempre estás aquí, no sales, no comes, no haces nada, sólo te la pasas metido en esta oficina.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con la empresa?

- No, la empresa va de maravilla, mejor que nunca, pero tú no puedes seguir así. Pensé que al tener dos secretarias descansarías más, pero fue inútil. Así que he tomado una decisión. –Sesshomaru lo miró expectante, pero sin quitar la apariencia de hielo. – Vas a tener un asistente de confianza, alguien capaz a quien delegues responsabilidades.

- ¿Un asistente¿En qué estás pensando? Yo puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito a nadie.

- Puedes escoger, aceptas el asistente o puedes olvidarte de tu puesto, hay muchos que estarían encantados de tener esta oficina

A aquel amable hombre le dolían sus condiciones, pero era algo inevitable si quería enseñarle a su hijo que hay más cosas que las oficinas y los negocios.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado por unos momentos conteniendo el enojo que su padre le provocaba, creía conocerlo bien y sabía que su nuevo asistente sería su medio hermano menor, a quien repudiaba bastante. Ante la situación no habría dudado en renunciar pero pensó que tenía en las manos una gran oportunidad demostrar que el segundo hijo era un incompetente.

- De acuerdo. –dijo por fin.

- Entonces el lunes lo tendrás aquí y una de tus secretarias será para él. –sin decir más salió de la oficina, sabía que las palabras sobraban.

Sesshomaru se quedó ahí un par de horas más tramando e inclusive divirtiéndose con la idea de humillar a su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente despertó por instinto muy temprano, era sábado y generalmente trabajaba siete días a la semana pero pensaba no pararse en la oficina todo el fin de semana así habría mucho que hacer para su hermanito.

El lunes a primera hora se presentó como siempre y esta vez estaban sus dos secretarias presentes, a diferencia del viernes que era el día de descanso que se turnaban ambas.

- Buenos días –lo saludaron ambas en coro.

- Buenos días ¿Ya llego mi padre? –esta vez respondió, más que a las dos, a la que anteriormente se encontraba ausente.

- No señor, dijo que llegaría en una hora.

- Entonces avísenme cuando llegue y que nadie más me moleste. –luego entró en su oficina no sin antes dar una sutil y provocativa mirada a una de las muchachas.

Ellas volvieron a su trabajo mientras conversaban, como era usual ya que se llevaban muy bien.

- ¿Entonces no lo viste el fin de semana?

- No, no hubo llamadas y como sabes no le gusta que lo busquen.

- Tienes suerte, es un hombre muy apuesto. –su tono sonaba algo melancólico.

- Si te molesta yo... –la muchacha sabía que su amiga estaba prendada del joven empresario desde hacía ya tiempo, desde antes de que ella ingresara a trabajar ahí y no pretendía herirla.

- No, sabes que no... él me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero si prefiere estar contigo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, además tú lo quieres ¿No?

- Me fascina estar con él, es un hombre verdaderamente encantador, pero sé que sólo soy un juego –la chica agachó la mirada un poco.

- Kikyo... no creo que seas un juego, si lo fueras no seguiría buscándote.

- Gracias –suspiró- creo que tienes razón. –el sonido del jefe llamándolas sonó, Kikyo atendió el teléfono. – Si señor Sesshomaru.

- Ven. –dijo y sin más colgó el teléfono.

- Quiere que vaya a su oficina.

- Te lo dije –la muchacha sonrió levemente, porque a pesar de entender que no tenía derecho de sentirse celosa por un hombre con quién nunca tuvo nada, no podía evitarlo.

Kikyo entró en la oficina cerrando delicadamente la puerta.

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

- ¿Qué sabes sobre el plan de mi padre? –al tiempo en que hablaba le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

- No sé mucho, sólo que quiere que usted se aleje un poco de la oficina.

- Sabes que no tienes que hablarme de usted. –la mirada de Sesshomaru dejó de ser fría y se tornó seductora, se puso de pie y se acercó a la secretaria quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- No viniste el fin de semana.

- Estaba ocupado haciendo planes para mi hermano. –pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica e introdujo los dedos un poco en la blusa de seda blanca que ella llevaba como parte del uniforme. Kikyo pasó sus manos por su cuello.

- ¿Para tu hermano? –le dijo con un suave beso en los labios.

- Mi asistente. –él respondió el beso con uno más profundo.

- Tu padre dijo que era una mujer.

Al escuchar esto el empresario se separó rápidamente de la mujer y volvió bastante enojado a su escritorio de caoba en un silencio estremecedor. Lo cual le hizo entender a la secretaria que debía salir inmediatamente y así lo hizo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Se enojó cuando le dije que su asistente es mujer y no su hermano como él pensaba...

- ¿Qué no odia a su hermano?

- Sí... a decir verdad no lo entiendo... Kagome no sé qué voy a hacer... ya estoy cansada de ser su juguete –su voz sonaba llena de rencor, tanto que dejó sin palabras a su amiga. –Como sea... a ver qué pasa.

Y así volvieron, esta vez en silencio a sus labores hasta que un rato más tarde apareció Inutashou con una linda chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés, vestía un lindo vestido a la rodilla, de tirantes y color rosa acompañado de un saco ligero negro y una coleta de lado derecho, bastante bonita y notablemente de corta edad, unos 24 aproximadamente.

- Buenos días¿Ya llegó mi hijo?

- Sí señor

- Muy bien, ella es la nueva asistente, su nombre es Lin.

- Mucho gusto –dijo la joven

- Mucho gusto, bienvenida –respondieron las dos secretarias al unísono.

- Ellas son Kagome y Kikyo –se dirigió a la joven y luego a las secretarias- Kagome, tú serás su secretaria ya que tienes más tiempo aquí y conoces mejor el funcionamiento de la empresa.

- Claro señor, será un placer –intentó exitosamente disimular su decepción al saber que ahora ya no estaría tan cerca de aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba.

- Entonces voy con mi hijo –dijo más para sí mismo- Como te dije tiene un carácter difícil pero sé que con el tiempo las cosas van a ser más llevaderas

La joven asintió sonriendo, era bastante inocente y pensaba que estaba exagerando, nadie era tan frío e indiferente como él decía. Inutashou llamó a la puerta y al escuchar un "Adelante" entró con la joven detrás de él.

- Hola, hijo –el muchacho alzó la mirada y sin contestar el saludo habló

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Su nombre es Lin, es tu nueva asistente.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Es una niña

- Es muy joven pero muy capaz y es tu asistente ¿Recuerdas el trato?

- No me importa, si tiene que ser así, entonces renuncio –tomó su saco del respaldo de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero se encontró con la joven figura de Lin.

- Señor, -empezó en tono suave- Sé que soy muy joven y que me considera inútil pero si me deja estar un tiempo a prueba sé que puedo hacerlo bien... por favor... – su tono ahora era casi de súplica.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera la miró y salió de la oficina, su padre se quedó ahí y la joven salió también haciendo pensar a Inutashou que renunciaba ante la postura que su hijo había tomado. Pasó todo el día y Sesshomaru no apareció, no estaba en su departamento y el celular se encontraba apagado. Su humor lo llevó fuera de sí.

"Cómo es posible que mi padre crea que me voy a rebajar con esa niña... además no lo necesito para nada me iré y lamentará haberme puesto esas estúpidas condiciones… y a esa inútil asistente"

Ya entrada la noche era hora de cerrar el establecimiento de café situado enfrente de la empresa y una joven mujer salía bastante decepcionada de ahí cuando vio cómo una conocida figura ingresaba en el edificio de cristal y se apresuró a cruzar la calle para seguirlo. Entró detrás de él y, como sabía a qué piso iba decidió tomar el otro ascensor.

El joven entró en su oficina dejando la puerta abierta, ella esperó afuera, en parte por prudencia y en parte por temor pues sabía que no debió entrar así, sin embargo algo la llevó, tal vez el querer ese trabajo o tal vez el destino.

Sesshomaru caminaba en círculos intentando apaciguar su furia cuando en un impulso dio un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre la vitrina de cristal grueso que se desbarató haciendo un estrepitoso ruido y lanzando trozos filosos, uno de los cuales fue aparar al brazo izquierdo del agresor.

Aquel sonido hizo pegar un brinco a la joven, que entró instintivamente y vio al hombre en la oscuridad tomando con fuerza su brazo, se acercó a él sigilosamente y lo sujetó por la espalda. Él volteo algo sorprendido por la presencia de alguien y al darse cuenta de quién era se alejó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Está herido.

- Eso no te importa, vete.

- Déjeme ver –se acercó de nuevo.

- Te dije que te fueras, esto no te importa.

- En el baño debe haber toallas –así entró en el elegante tocador del lugar volviendo de inmediato con una toalla blanca. –Hay que detener la hemorragia. –al tocar su brazo se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran peores de lo que había pensado, ahora estaba chorreando sangre al suelo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Te dije que te fueras.

- Es grave –dijo sin inmutarse por el comentario del hombre que se mantenía frío como siempre.

Luego intentó quitar la mano de él que cubría le herida y para su sorpresa no encontró resistencia, enredó la toalla con fuerza esperando así detener el flujo de sangre y aunque sí ayudó un poco, no sería suficiente.

- Hay que ir a un hospital.

- Claro que no, debes irte.

- Está herido y es grave, tienen que suturarle el brazo.

- Es mi problema, no tienes por que estar aquí.

- Hay una clínica no muy lejos de aquí. –continuó hablando sin tomarle importancia a las negativas que Sesshoumaru le dio, eso a él le pareció extraño y provocó en su ser mucha curiosidad.

- En la agenda sobre el escritorio busca a Toutosai y llámalo. –no le gustaba acceder a los deseos de la joven pero algo lo impulsó a indicarle que llamara a aquél médico de la familia.

Lin sin decir una palabra lo hizo, llamó y planteó la situación al anciano que respondió y quedó de llegar ahí lo más rápido posible.

- Ya vete, no tienes por qué esperar.

- No lo voy a dejar aquí solo.

Sesshomaru prefirió dejar a la extraña sentada donde estaba a seguir discutiendo con una "niña". La espera no fue demasiado larga pero a ella le pareció eterna en aquel frío silencio

- Ya no debe tardar en llegar, voy abajo para abrir la puerta –se le ocurrió que así podría liberarse de la pesada atmósfera pero fue inútil.

- Él puede entrar solo, conoce el código de seguridad.

Ella se quedó entonces ahí, esperando de nuevo hasta que poco después entró un anciano de poca cabellera con un maletín en mano, saludó a la chica y se dirigió a retirar la toalla, empapada en sangre, que cubría la herida.

- Seria mejor que fueras a un hospital, perdiste una cantidad considerable de sangre, Sesshomaru –le indicó mientras empezaba a suturar la herida.

- Ya vete –no respondió al médico, sólo hizo un intento más porque la "asistente" se marchara, pero ella no respondió, sólo sonrió imperceptible y se dirigió al médico.

- ¿Va a estar bien?

- Sí, pero así no puede manejar y va a tener que estar en reposo un par de días. Y Sesshomaru, si tu padre se entera de lo que acaba de pasar sé que no le va a gustar nada.

- Lo sé –su tono era aún de furia.

- Señor... yo puedo encargarme de las cosas aquí unos días.

- ¿Es una broma? Eres una niña y no tienes idea de cómo funciona esto.

- Por favor, las señoritas Kagome y Kikyo pueden ayudarme...

- Deberías aceptar la oferta, Sesshomaru. Por lo que sé tu padre no está muy contento con lo que haces.

- No me importa lo que mi padre piense... si puedes estar aquí sin molestar dos días, consideraré que te quedes

- Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru. –la joven hizo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya está, no mojes la herida, iré a tu casa en unos días para quitarte los puntos y no te esfuerces, la hemorragia fue algo considerable. Muy bien, me voy. –y salió del edificio sin decir nada más.

- Lo llevaré a su casa.

- No lo harás.

- El médico lo dijo, señor, usted no debe conducir.

- Lo que yo haga no te importa.

- Pero puede ser peligroso, su brazo está casi inmóvil y debe doler mucho.

- Te dije que te fueras –se paró en la puerta indicándole con la mano derecha la salida de la oficina.

Lin no tuvo otra opción más que salir y tomar el ascensor bajo la mirada de Sesshomaru, quien al ver que se había ido también se dirigió a la salida, luego subió a su auto y manejó con trabajos hasta su departamento en el último piso del edificio más lujoso de la ciudad.

En la entrada de los departamentos bajó del deportivo y le entregó las llaves al ballet parking, antes de entrar dio una rápida y despreocupada mirada a su alrededor para toparse con una conocida chica en un taxi parado en la esquina. Pensó en ir reclamar algo pero no lo hizo, sólo se metió para llegar a su departamento y descansar un poco, lo admitiera o no el manejar lo había dejado bastante adolorido.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se presentó Lin en la oficina donde las secretarias estaban de pie mirando desconcertadas como el personal de limpieza recogía los vidrios del suelo y limpiaban el rastro de sangre. Ella se acercó pensando en alguna posible explicación.

- Buenos días –saludó tímidamente, las muchachas la miraron sorprendidas.

- Buenos días...

- Lamento haberme ido ayer de esa forma, prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.

- Sí... pero... ¿El señor Inutashou sabe que estás aquí? –Kikyo se atrevió a preguntar fríamente lo que ambas dudaban.

- No lo sé, pero me mandó el señor Sesshomaru, vendré hoy y mañana.

- Sessho... ¿El señor Sesshoumaru te mandó? –Kikyo estaba muy desconcertada "¿Cuándo se vieron?"

- Sí, ayer me lo encontré y me dio un par de días de prueba. –ambas la miraron sin saber qué decir pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada más.

- Muy bien entonces mientras terminan de limpiar la oficina ven te explico lo primero –Kagome decidió entretener a la muchacha mientras le echaba una mirada a su compañera, que la supo interpretar perfectamente. Kikyo entró y con el teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio de su jefe marcó al departamento de éste.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Alguien entró en tu oficina y rompió un cristal.

- Fui yo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ya te lo dije, sí. ¿Ya llegó la asistente?

- Sí, dijo que le diste dos días de prueba.

- Es cierto.

- Creí que no la querías –Kikyo estaba algo celosa puesto que no deseaba a aquella jovencita cerca de su amante.

- No me gusta que me cuestionen.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Por qué no sales un rato y vienes para acá?

- Claro, Kagome puede sola con la novata, voy para allá –sabía para qué era la invitación y lo tomó como una señal de que ella le interesaba, así que no dudó en aceptar.

Salió de la oficina y vio que su amiga y la "novata" –como ella la llamaba- daban una vuelta por los escritorios cercanos, seguramente haciendo las presentaciones debidas, así que tomó sus cosas y antes de irse se acercó a su amiga.

- Vuelvo después.

- ¿Vas a…

- Sí, te llamo luego.

- Ok, nos vemos.

Lin no sabía a dónde iba pero no le pareció extraño, así que continuó concentrada en recordar lo que le enseñaban.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Ok, miren pues este es un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo per no sé si la idea es del todo buena, es un SesshoXLin y como entes me agarré a Kagura de villana ahora decidí no meterla (pobrecita jajajaja).**

**Así que quisiera queme dijeran si le sigo o mejor me busco otra cosa que hacer jajajaja.**

**Byes!**


	2. El principio

Kikyo no tuvo problemas en entrar al lujoso edificio de departamentos, llegó y tocó en la puerta de Sesshomaru, él abrió sólo con los pantalones puestos y con el cabello mojado, muestra de que había tomado un baño. De inmediato la mujer notó la venda en su brazo.

- ¿Fue con el cristal de la oficina? –le preguntó tocando suavemente la herida.

- No es nada.

- ¿Fuiste a un hospital?

- Necesito que vigiles de cerca a la asistente.

- No entiendo cuando tu padre te la presentó saliste enfurecido...

- Vigílala –Sesshomaru habló en su tono habitual y luego se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura con firmeza, la besó profundamente y empezó a recorrer su espalda y un poco más allá como tantas veces con tantas mujeres lo había hecho antes.

El día fue bastante corto para la chica que, conociendo a medias el funcionamiento de la empresa, tuvo que tomar un par de decisiones y hacer algunos movimientos de cierta importancia con ayuda de su secretaria.

La noche caía y Kikyo regresó con la idea fija de revisar cada movimiento de la nueva para informárselo a Sesshomaru. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a su amiga sobre el desempeño de la examinada y para su sorpresa Kagome le dijo que Lin era formidable, que había hecho las cosas bastante bien para ser su primer día.

- Claro que ha requerido de ayuda, pero es muy inteligente y está muy preparada, me dijo que se graduó de unas de las mejores universidades de Inglaterra.

- Entonces es de familia rica, seguramente por eso tiene el puesto.

- Dijo que estaba becada, su familia murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y creció en un orfanato, consiguió la beca por la embajada. –en ese momento salió Lin de la oficina con algunos papeles en la mano esperando recibir consejo.

- Oye Kag... Buenas noches señorita Kikyo –una inocente sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, Kikyo la miró fríamente y sin expresión lo cuál dejó desconcertada a la joven.

- Si ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que tengo una duda con el asunto de las exportaciones de la próxima semana.

- Claro, vamos adentro –Kagome sabía que a su amiga no la agradaba la recién llegada, a pesar de que a su juicio era una jovencita encantadora, y decidió separarlas para evitar problemas.

La media noche llegó y las tres mujeres continuaban ahí, Lin ocupada atendiendo las cosas lo mejor posible para conservar el empleo, su secretaria ayudándola y Kikyo vigilando. Al ver que era demasiado tarde Kagome persuadió a su jefa para que dejara las cosas pendientes, nada era demasiado urgente.

- Está bien, es mejor que nos vayamos, las tengo aquí trabajando.

- No te preocupes estamos acostumbradas –sonrió tranquilamente y luego salieron a donde se encontraba Kikyo atendiendo unos papeles.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Sí, ya es tarde, mañana podemos seguir con calma.

Y así las tres tomaron sus cosas y entraron en un ascensor en silencio la atmósfera era muy pesada y ni Kagome ni Lin sabían como evitarlo, Kikyo ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Las dos secretarías tenían su auto en el estacionamiento, se despidieron y cada una se marchó a su casa. Lin caminaba todavía sumergida en los asuntos del negocio cuando recordó que había olvidado revisar unos papeles que el mensajero recogería al día siguiente muy probablemente entes de que ella llegara y sin pensar que Kikyo estaba haciendo justo eso antes de irse, regresó para verificar que todo estuviese bien. Entró y encontró el paquete en el escritorio de las secretarias, al examinarlo se dio cuenta de que tenía un sello que ella no había puesto "Ellas lo revisaron" –se dijo para luego sonreír un poco y empezar a retirarse.

- ¿Qué es esto? Es de... ¿España? No lo vi en todo el día... –y así sin pensarlo dos veces se quedó examinando papeles y organizando asuntos, estaba cansada pero no lo sentía, en su mente sólo estaba el deseo de hacer las cosas bien.

Las horas le transcurrieron sin sobresalto alguno, trabajando y leyendo sin darse cuenta del paso de éstas. Se abstrajo en su mundo de papeles hasta que fue interrumpida por un hombre uniformado que caminaba hacia ella.

"¿Quién es¡El mensajero! Es muy tarde... o más bien muy temprano, tengo que estar aquí en hora y media... mejor me voy".

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió en silencio, pero no invisible al hombre que recogía paquetes. Caminó un poco antes de llegar al sitio de taxis más cercano, abordó uno y le dio indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Por el camino había mucho silencio, sólo el ruido de algunos motores que circulaban al alba. El cielo se teñía en tonos de rosa y el viento era helado, propio de esas horas. Generalmente ella apreciaba este tipo de cosas pero ahora el cansancio era demasiado y los ojos le empezaron a pesar cada vez más, cuando se dio cuenta el conductor le hablaba avisándole que estaban en su destino, despertó y al retomar conciencia de la situación le pagó al taxista y de prisa entró a su casa, tomó un baño y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo mientras llamaba otro taxi que la recogiese, cinco minutos después el auto estaba en la puerta de los apartamentos y ella salió todavía sin peinar y sin maquillaje.

- A Sengoku, por favor –en el camino terminó de arreglarse y al llegar a la oficina vio que sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados, justo a tiempo.

Pasó todo el día trabajando y por la noche regresó a su casa esperando haber hecho un buen trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente las secretarias tenían órdenes de llegar antes de lo habitual, se reunirían con Sesshomaru e Inutashou para algunas nuevas noticias. Todos los requeridos estuvieron muy puntualmente, esperaban que sólo fuese la resolución del asunto de Lin. Kikyo esperaba que Sesshomaru la rechazara, pues si bien no le mintió al reportar las actividades de la chica, tampoco le dijo con exactitud todo lo que había hecho. Luego de los saludos la junta dio inicio.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Padre.

- Por dos cosas, la primera¿Vas a aceptar a Lin o a presentar tu renuncia?

- Un mes, en un mes la temporada de mayor consumo termina y el trabajo baja, luego de eso sus servicios, o los míos, serán dispensables.

- Ese no era el trato.

- Entonces puedo presentarte mi renuncia.

Las palabras de Sesshomaru eran seguras y frías, Inutashou sabía que hablaba seriamente así que prefirió aceptar, tenía confianza en la chica y sabía que ese sería tiempo suficiente para que demostrara su capacidad, tal vez su hijo era egocéntrico pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien tenía habilidades.

- En un mes veremos. La otra cosa es que tu hermano regresó a Japón, terminó sus estudios y va a tener un puesto en la empresa.

Las dos secretarias miraban sin entender todavía para qué habían sido convocadas a la reunión que parecía sólo de carácter familiar.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? No esperarás que lo cuide.

- Desde luego que no, pero necesito informarte que Kikyo estará trabajando para él, confío en que con los servicios de Kagome sea suficiente para ti y para Lin. –sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a las mujeres.

- Claro señor, por mi no hay problema.

- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo Kikyo?

- Claro señor –en realidad no lo estaba, ella quería trabajar con Sesshomaru para mantener vigilada a la nueva.

- Entonces todos estamos conformes ¿No es así hijo?

- Haz lo que quieras, mientras no me moleste nadie no me importa.

- Entonces así se hará, Inuyasha llega hoy mismo, él sabe a dónde dirigirse. En cuanto lleguen los demás empleados van a habilitarles aquella oficina –señaló la más próxima a la de Sesshomaru- Me retiro, me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

- Que le vaya bien señor. –dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Nos vemos –respondió dejando atrás a su hijo que ya entraba en su oficina.

Llegada la hora de entrada Lin entró ahora con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y un saco anaranjado, con la misma coleta que solía llevar. Saludó a las secretarias y observó el intenso movimiento en el piso. Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto como pocas veces antes, ya que de que aquel hombre le permitiera permanecer dependían muchas cosas, si no podía permanecer ahí no tenía a dónde ir, el trabajo estaba bastante escaso.

Kagome la vio aproximarse y la recibió con un cálido abrazo y una felicitación a lo cual la chica respondió con un "Gracias" y una gran sonrisa, luego saludó a Kikyo y cuando ésta le preguntó a Sesshomaru y él dio su autorización, Lin entró tranquilamente. Él se encontraba en su escritorio mirando hacia la ventana con algunos papeles en la mano.

- Hay muchas cosas que hacer, creo que estás al tanto de España

- Sí señor, ayer estuve revisando algunos papeles y vi que las cosas son complicadas pero pueden salir bien porque...

- Hazte cargo –la interrumpió sin mostrar interés en lo que pudiera decirle.

- Sí señor.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y luego de que Sesshomaru le indicara a Lin ella abrió, entraron dos hombres con un escritorio que colocaron en una de las esquinas del lugar, luego introdujeron una silla y se marcharon.

La joven estaba muy contenta, ahora se sentía apoyada con algo, siempre se había encontrado sola, luchando por ella misma, pero en esos momentos sin saber por qué se sentía amparada por el hombre frío que la había dado una oportunidad.

Casi al medio día apareció frente a Kikyo un hombre alto de cabello platinado y ojos ámbar, bastante parecido a Sesshomaru.

- Disculpa, busco a la señorita Kikyo ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Sí, soy yo ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –estaba sorprendida por el parecido de aquel muchacho con Sesshomaru, de inmediato supuso que era el hermano menor de éste pero prefirió no decir nada.

- Soy Inuyasha, voy a trabajar aquí.

- Mucho gusto señor, su padre nos informó hoy por la mañana venga conmigo.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, a decir verdad su carácter no se prestaba mucho para ser amable, era demasiado temperamental, además de que a simple vista la mujer tenía algo que lo incomodaba.

Kikyo presentó al joven con Kagome, quien se percató del parecido pero también de las diferencias entre ambos, luego entró tocando la puerta la oficina de su amante él la miró fríamente para después darse cuenta de la presencia de su medio hermano y dirigirle una mirada capaz de mandarlo tres metros bajo tierra.

- Por fin regresaste a pedir la ayuda de papá, Inuyasha.

- No te metas, maldito –las dos mujeres miraban sin atreverse a hablar.

- No era necesario que lo trajeras aquí, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que él haga. –Kikyo se enojó por aquel regaño recibido, tanto que pensaba decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy la asistente del señor Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Lin.

- Sí, mucho gusto. -la oportuna interrupción de la joven evitó que algo mayor sucediera ya que luego del saludo el medio hermano y su secretaria salieron.

En silencio entraron en la oficina destinada para el recién llegado y ahí pasaron el resto del día viendo papeles y las funciones que tendría Inuyasha, a quien seguía sin gustarle esa chica, había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir extraño.

Las labores terminaron y todos partieron, al día siguiente las cosas fueron más fáciles para todos, la rutina empezaba a plantearse y poco a poco así fue, una semana más tarde todos estaban habituados a las cosas que sucedían, Sesshomaru molesto por la presencia de su hermano, diciéndole a Lin "Hablas demasiado" para así obtener un silencio que rara vez abandonaba.

Lin trabajaba contenta cada día, se sentía feliz de estar ahí y de tener por jefe a ese hombre de quién todos decían cosas horribles, pero ella nunca lo creyó "A mi me dejó quedarme aquí, él no es como dicen".

Kagome estaba como siempre, enamorada de su jefe y aunque había tenido pocos encuentros con Inuyasha, en cada uno de ellos habían discutido.

Kikyo atendía al hijo menor sin mucho interés, haciendo lo que debía y sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, excepto en ocasiones cuando permanecía serio y se parecía a su hermano.

Por su parte Inuyasha retribuía el odio a Sesshomaru y cada vez notaba más a aquella chica de cabello negro que era su secretaria, cada vez había algo el ella que le interesaba, la extrañeza de un principio se transformó en un interés genuino por ella aunque aún no sabía que la mujer que pretendía estaba con su hermano, por lo menos así era hasta el momento.

Era tarde como siempre cuando Sesshomaru dejaba la oficina, llegó hasta su auto para encontrarse con una figura femenina que lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hace una semana que no hablas conmigo.

- Prefería dejar las cosas así... –la mujer sintió que la sangre le hervía por las venas, una inmensa rabia se apoderó de ella, pero pensando en su orgullo más que en nada, se contuvo.

- Como quieras –fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de partir con la mirada ausente y la cabeza en alto. Sesshomaru no se molestó en mirar a la que fuera sólo uno más de sus amoríos.

En otra ocasión aproximadamente la una de la mañana Sesshomaru y Lin se encontraban aún trabajando, tenían que resolver un asunto muy importante para el día siguiente, la chica se notaba cansada, cada día era la última en irse y la primera en llegar, igual que su jefe.

- Ya vete, no te necesito.

- Si me voy le va a tomar más tiempo terminar.

- Te lo dije, vete, puedo hacerlo solo. –su tono era seco y hasta atemorizante, así conseguía que nadie se negara a lo que él decía.

- Me quedaré hasta que terminemos –Lin sonrió al hablar, su voz sonaba dulce y relajada, como siempre.

Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo volvió a trabajar, no había nadie en ese edificio, ni en ningún otro lugar excepto por su padre, que no le obedeciera al instante, sin embargo aquella mujer era capaz de contrarrestar una orden suma con calma y tranquilidad, sin sentirse ofendida o humillada, como siempre reaccionaba la gente "Es muy extraña" –pensaba.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Inumoonhp05: Hello! Pues ya ves fic sorpresa jajajaja. Y lo de Aome tú espérate tantio y ni digas nada tú la que casi cuiqui cuiqui aomeXsessho. Gracias x tu review!**

**HawkAngel: Hello! Jajaja sí, siempre las villanas sobran jajaja ojalá que te siga gustando, muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Carol: Muchas gracias por tu rewview!**

**Cristy-girl: Muchas gracias por tu rwview!**

**Kagome-chan: Muchas gracias por tu rwview! Y pues ah´está el cambio de nombre jajaja. Sí voy a meter otra(s) parejas, pero no sé cuánto, yo creo que las voy a dejar como de antagonistas, lo principal Sessho y Lin.**

**Sara: Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Ok, pues aquí está este capi, ojalá que esté interesante, creo que le metí mucho de otros personajes, pero es que es el principio, a pertir del próximo ya van a ser más Sessho y Lin.**

**Byes!**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. :D**


	3. Conociéndonos más

Otro día iniciaba y con él las actividades en Sengoku, Inuyasha estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Llegó un fax de los Estados Unidos, señor –Kikyo vestía usualmente con faldas cortas, pero en esta ocasión el diminuto largo de la que llevaba era notable, tanto, que Inuyasha no puedo evitar mirarla detenidamente.

- Gracias... luces muy hermosa hoy…

Un rato después la joven salió de ahí y se dirigió con Kagome.

- Me invitó a salir. –dijo con tono indiferente

- ¿El señor Inuyasha? –la otra asintió- Pero acabas de terminar con su hermano.

- Por eso lo hice, por eso lo provoqué, Sesshomaru no resistirá que esté con su hermano.

- Pero... ¿No te importa salir con alguien que no te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta, es muy atractivo, pero aquí ya no se trata de eso, lo que importa es que Sesshomaru se lamente de haberme tratado así. –dicho esto regresó a si escritorio ya que el teléfono sonaba. Kagome la miró alejarse y sintió que lo que hacía no era correcto, inclusive pensó que era malo, sin embargo creía conocer a Kikyo y estaba segura de que en el fondo no era enojo lo que la impulsaba sino dolor por lo que Sesshoumaru hizo con ella.

Dentro de la oficina, Lin caminaba de un sitio a otro con papeles, había más trabajo de lo habitual ya que tenían que estar en una junta esa noche y las cosas no estaban listas. La asistente se encontraba de pie tras su escritorio dando la espada a su jefe, quien la llamó haciendo que se girara de prisa para atender. El rápido movimiento le provocó un gran mareo y la obligó a sentarse, Sesshomaru la miró indiferente y luego tomó el teléfono para comunicarse con su secretaria.

- Trae una bebida dulce, de prisa y ordena algo para almorzar. -al escuchar esto Lin lo miró algo desconcertada e intentó ponerse de pie.- No te levantes, no has comido nada... no me interesa que te enfermes –su tono no era diferente al habitual, pero eso no cambiaba la amabilidad de sus actos.

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias –estaba dudosa pero contenta de comprobar que su jefe no era como todos decían. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Entra.

- Aquí está lo que me pidió, el almuerzo llega en unos minutos. –Kagome se acercaba él.

- Dáselo a ella. –la secretaria se sorprendió un poco e hizo lo indicado.

- Gracias.

- De nada. –luego salió.

Lin tomó la gaseosa en silencio, cuando iba a la mitad tocaron de nuevo a la puerta y de inmediato entraron dos mujeres con una bandeja cada una, la primera fue dejada en el escritorio de Lin y la segunda en el de Sesshomaru.

- Llévatela, no quiero nada. –la muchacha, advertida de la personalidad de aquel hombre no se sorprendió, sólo tomó la bandeja de nuevo.

- Usted tampoco ha comido nada, señor. Vamos a almorzar y luego seguimos con trabajo aún faltan algunas horas para la junta, tenemos tiempo.

- Dije que no quería nada. –la trabajadora con la bandeja sólo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

- Muchas gracias –le dijo Lin a la muchacha-. Deja la bandeja. –la aludida hizo lo que le indicaron y salió de ahí presurosa con su compañera.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo miró a Lin sin entender por qué hacía eso ¿Qué acaso no sabía que nadie podía contrariarlo? Por unos segundos contempló la posibilidad de exigirle que saliera de la oficina y nunca más regresara, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no lo hacía con malicia o con intenciones de contradecirlo, tenía una mirada muy inocente, aparentemente incapaz de hacer algo así.

Ella no se percató de la mirada de su jefe, no pensó que hubiese hecho algo malo "Si dejan la comida seguramente el señor Sesshomaru la comerá, aunque ahora no quiera" –pensaba.

Una vez que Sesshomaru decidió pasar por alto el incidente tomó a pausas el contenido de la bandeja, Lin lo miraba contenta pero discretamente "No le gusta que nadie lo observe... no le gustan mucho las personas... pero yo sé que es muy bueno".

La noche llegó y como Sesshomaru se encargó de que su hermano no fuese requerido a la junta, Inuyasha estaba libre por lo que esa misma noche tendría su cita con Kikyo. Ambos salieron del lugar cada uno en su auto, pero se dirigieron a casa de ella a dejar el suyo, luego partieron a un lugar pequeño, muy acogedor y discreto.

"Tiene gustos muy diferentes a los de su hermano"

Pasaron la noche conversando, conociéndose más, claro que la chica evitó mencionar cualquier cosa que la relacionara con Sesshomaru. Inuyasha la pasó muy bien, de verdad le gustaba estar con aquella mujer, era diferente a las demás, se mostraba misteriosa y profunda como si guardara algún secreto que le intrigaba conocer.

Era muy tarde ya cuando decidieron retirarse, Inuyasha la llevó hasta su casa, se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de su acompañante, luego fue con ella hasta que se encontraron en la puerta de entrada.

- Me divertí mucho...

- Yo también –al responder Kikyo se acercó mucho a él.

- Conozco buenos lugares, puedo llevarte a otro mañana.

- Me encantaría. –ahora su tono de voz era seductor, muy suave, intentaba provocarlo para que la besara y tuvo éxito.

Inuyasha juntó sus labios suavemente, ella respondió con delicadeza y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él provocando que se acercaran más. Su acompañante respondió besándola más profundamente y así se dieron un largo beso que fue interrumpido por él cuando sintió deseos de algo más.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Nos vemos.- "Definitivamente no es como su hermano…" -Inuyasha besó la mano de la chica y luego subió a su auto, condujo sin mucha prisa hasta llegar a su casa, se encontraba algo distraído recordando cada detalle de la noche.

La junta empezó sin sobresaltos, los empresarios más importantes del país se reunieron para citar los últimos puntos de un acuerdo previamente realizado, debía no ser larga.

En el salón se encontraba una mesa rectangular, cada quién tenía ya designado su lugar y sabían lo que buscaban, casi todos eran personas honorables dispuestas a tener competencia limpia, el único que difería era un sujeto llamado Naraku, un hombre no muy mayor pero tampoco joven. Su aspecto era intimidante, cabello negro, mirada maliciosa y siempre vestido impecable. Aquella reunión terminó sin demasiadas novedades, al decirse la última palabra todos los asistentes se retiraron, excepto una mujer dueña de una empresa, llamada Kagura, quien se dirigió con Sesshomaru a tratar un punto que creía faltaba atender. Naraku también permaneció ahí, pero él fue directamente a hablar con Lin.

- Mucho gusto señorita. –Naraku le tomó la mano derecha para depositar un cortés beso.

- Mucho gusto.

- Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros, se nota que usted es una mujer muy capaz.

- Muchas gracias... –Lin no sabía qué decir, se sentía algo intimidada e inclusive asustada por aquel hombre.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru prestaba más atención a la conversación de su asistente que a las palabras de Kagura, sabía que ese era un hombre muy peligroso y la chica muy ingenua, en las actuales condiciones lo que menos necesitaba es que su asistente le tomara confianza.

- Dicen que usted estudió en una de las mejores universidades.

- Sí...

- Lo dicho es muy capaz, estoy seguro de que tiene mucho futuro en la empresa y desde luego que las puertas de mi compañía están abiertas. -al escuchar las últimas palabras de Naraku, Sesshomaru se apresuró a intervenir dejando a Kagura.

- Ella está muy bien aquí, que de eso no le quepa la menor duda.

- Claro, no esperaba menos de alguien como usted, y ahora si me permite, me retiro. Fue un placer conocerla, señorita -sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, luego tomó la mano de Lin y la besó como momentos antes

Esto hizo que ella se sintiera aún más intimidada e instintivamente se acercó a Sesshomaru hasta casi refugiarse en él. Luego el hombre salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

- Es un maldito, no te fíes de él. –le dijo alejándose para regresar con la mujer que había dejado hablando sola. Lin no atinó a responder.

Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que Kagura se retirara, cuando lo hizo, Lin terminaba de recoger los papeles y todos los otros rastros de la reunión.

- Deja eso, no es tu trabajo.

- Ya casi termino, así Kagome no tendrá tanto trabajo mañana. –luego sonrió.

- Como quieras... –salió de la habitación para llegar al estacionamiento.

Lin terminó lo que hacía y salió del edificio, caminó hasta el sitio de taxis y abordó uno sin saber que unos dorados ojos la observaban.

Pasaron un par de días, bastante ocupados para todos, usualmente los domingos sólo Sesshomaru y sus secretarias estaban ahí, pero por ser temporada alta para Sengoku, casi todos trabajaban los siete días de la semana. En esas noches Kikyo e Inuyasha salieron siempre despidiéndose en el umbral de la puerta de ella, no por falta de iniciativa de ambos, sino por el extraño sentimiento que la mujer le provocaba a Inuyasha, algo lo hacía detenerse... era una sensación de que esa mujer era más de lo que aparentaba... no desconfiaba, pero se sentía extraño con ella.

- ¿No ha llegado Kikyo? –se dirigió el joven a Kagome por la mañana al darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde y su novia -"¿Somos novios?...", se preguntaba- no estaba.

- No, avisó que se le presentó algo y va a llegar un poco tarde.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, fue solo algo... sin importancia.

- ¿Pero qué fue? –él sonaba un poco exasperado, aquella mujer le provocaba eso, muy diferente de Kikyo.

- Ya le dije que ella vendrá más tarde, si quiere saber qué le pasó mejor que ella misma se lo diga, señor –Kagome también subió el tono de su voz, recalcando más la última palabra.

- Feh! Necesitaba de ella ahora... como sea... –Inuyasha sonaba más molesto que antes, lo que hizo que Kagome se sintiera mal por su impulsiva reacción

"Se ve muy molesto... mejor lo ayudo... que lata... hubiera pensado mejor las cosas antes de hablar"

- Yo no tengo demasiado trabajo ahora... si no le molesta puedo ayudarlo yo. –luego de pensarlo unos instantes y darse cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba la ayuda, aceptó.

- Feh! Está bien, ven a mi oficina... y no me hables de usted, no me gusta...

Una vez en la oficina de Inuyasha los dos trabajaron perfectamente juntos, había un problema con unas importaciones de materia prima que resolvieron con cierta facilidad.

"Vaya esta chica no es tan atolondrada como parece, pero Kikyo es mucho más capaz... si tan solo pudiera trabajar así con ella… si tuviera esta paz a su lado"

"No es tan engreído como pensaba, creo que es agradable cuando quiere" .Con esa idea en mente Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada –respondió con aparente confianza.

- Feh! Eres muy extraña.

- Inuyasha... an…tes de que otra cosa suceda es mejor que regrese a mi puesto, Kikyo debe estar por llegar y tú pareces tener las cosas bajo control.-era preferible salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, de nuevo mostraba su carácter antipático.

- Está bien... –el empresario habló indiferentemente, sin voltear a verla, lo que la hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba, así que se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta, la abrió dispuesta a salir y no volver a dirigirle la palabra a menos de que fuese necesario, pero una voz la interrumpió.

- Kagome...

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por tu ayuda.

- De...de nada... me...me retiro ahora. –salió de ahí bastante desconcertada pero antes de que cerrara la puerta se encontró con su amiga que llegaba.

- ¿Está todo bien Kagome? –le preguntó al ver su mirada extrañada.

- Sí... tienes un jefe bastante extraño...

- ¿Volvieron a pelear?

- Jajaja... algo así... oye, creo que vas a tener que darle una explicación de por qué llegas tarde.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Nada, no sabía que ibas a decirle.

- Está bien, muchas gracias. –como respuesta sólo obtuvo un guiño de complicidad. Luego entró en la oficina.- ¿Inuyasha?

- Vaya veo que madrugaste –le dijo en tono burlón.

- Una pequeña emergencia, pero todo está bajo control. –Kikyo se acercó seductoramente a él abrazándolo y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Luego te cuento, hay trabajo pendiente.

Y así empezaron a trabajar, Inuyasha sentía que necesitaba saber la verdad, pero ese no era el mejor momento para insistir, ya habría tiempo en la noche.

Sesshomaru miraba pensativo hacia la calle, cosa que no solía hacer, Lin lo notó y sin dudarlo preguntó.

- Señor Sesshomaru... ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí.

- Es que usted no suele estar así y dicen que cuando alguien hace cosas extrañas es mejor preguntar para asegurarse de que no pase nada malo...

- Lin –la interrumpió.

- ¿Sí?

- Hablas demasiado. –al decir esto regresó a su escritorio dándole la espalda a su asistente, lo que no dejó que ella viera la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Lo siento, siempre me dicen eso. –respondió sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

Llegada la tarde Lin salió de la oficina sin decir nada, lo que lo extrañó mucho, pero su naturaleza le indicó no intervenir "No es asunto mío". Minutos más tarde la chica regresó con una bandeja en las manos, Kagome entró detrás de ella con otra bandeja y la dejó en su escritorio para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

- Señor, trajimos el almuerzo.

- No te lo pedí. –Sesshomaru permanecía concentrado en su computadora.

- Lo sé señor, pero ya es tarde y pensé que podíamos tomarnos un rato para almorzar. –el hombre la miró por unos instantes examinando su inocente expresión "En verdad no es como los demás"

Acto seguido movió un poco la silla giratoria y despejó con un par de movimientos el escritorio, dejando espacio de sobra para la bandeja, que Lin dejó sonriente para luego ir a hasta su escritorio por la que había quedado ahí y ponerla también donde se encontraba la primera. Luego arrastró suavemente su silla y se sentó enfrente de un sorprendido pero inexpresivo Sesshomaru "¿Pretende que comamos juntos?...Mientras no hable, todo está bien" –una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Comieron juntos y en silencio sumidos en una atmósfera propia... y separada, Lin estaba contenta de tener aquel momento, no era necesario decir nada, la simple compañía era más que suficiente. Por su parte Sesshomaru no podía dejar de mirarla, tan joven, tan capaz en el trabajo, tan alegre y tan... inocente... sí, definitivamente no era como las otras mujeres que él conocía, ella no temía de sus reacciones o de sus actitudes, sólo hacía lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Kikyo conversaban afuera.

- ¿Entonces van a almorzar ahí de nuevo?

- Creo que sí, esa muchacha tiene una peculiar forma de hacer las cosas.

- Kagome... ¿Tú crees que haya algo entre ellos? –su tono era frío y seguro, dejando una estela calculadora e inclusive maquiavélica a su paso.

- No... –Kagome no sabía qué contestar, porque en ocasiones ella misma sentía... ¿celos?... de Lin- No sé... no creo que al señor Sesshomaru le interese alguien como ella, a él le gustan las mujeres más... atractivas, las que saben utilizar sus encantos. –Kagome agachó la mirada por un segundo "Como tú".

- Pues ya veremos, las cosas no se van a quedar así, Sesshomaru tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. –empuñó sus manos, que se encontraban recargadas en el escritorio de su amiga, y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas.

Kagome quería decirle algo más pero sabía que en momentos así era mejor dejarla sola. Kikyo dio media vuelta y se dirigió al tocador de damas, una vez ahí se recargó en los lavamanos y se miró en el espejo encontrando el reflejo de una mujer que no le gustaba ser, una mujer cegada por el dolor y la rabia. "Maldito Sesshomaru, pero esto no se va a quedar así, tú y tu noviecita van a conocer mi lado malo". Entonces secó sus ojos y arregló un poco las manchas negras debajo de ellos.

Sesshomaru se sintió invadido por la curiosidad de saber más sobre ella, por conocer más a aquella peculiar asistente, quizás así tendría una explicación a su inusual forma de ser. Pensó en si debía hacerlo o simplemente ignorar su curiosidad, pero decidió preguntar "Siempre hago lo que quiero y esta chica no será la excepción" –se justificó consigo mismo-, además sabía que una simple pregunta sería suficiente para que ella sola dijera más de lo que le interesaba saber.

- En tu expediente dice que tus padres murieron cuando eras una niña…

- Sí –ella agachó la mirada y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Esta reacción, inesperada para un hombre que no se pregunta mucho por los sentimientos propios, menos por los de los demás, lo hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable, un sentimiento que hacía años desde su niñez no sentía en lo más mínimo "Qué demonios estoy haciendo...". Por primera vez sintió que no haber dicho nada sería mejor, por primera vez le importó haber hecho sentir mal a alguien y no le agradaba eso, a decir verdad prefería ser el frío e indiferente hombre que todos temían y respetaban.

- Por eso crecí en un orfanato, con otros niños como yo. Fue divertido casi siempre, todos jugábamos y aunque no teníamos demasiado nunca nos hizo falta nada, íbamos a la escuela con otros niños... –y así, como Sesshomaru lo había predicho, ella contó toda su historia hasta el momento en que se conocieron.

Su jefe no dijo nada, sólo escuchó mirándola sin expresar algo y cuando terminó de hablar dirigió una mirada rápida a su computadora dándole entender a su asistente que era tiempo de volver a trabajar. La chica sonrió de nuevo y recogió las cosas volviendo a sus actividades cotidianas.

Era de noche y Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban en un agradable bar llamado El Gato Rojo, era un sitio muy acogedor en donde charlaban tranquilamente, hasta ese momento.

- ¿Y por qué fue tu retraso en la mañana? Dijiste que me dirías después.

- ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? –rió ligeramente.

- Irónico estando en este sitio –también rió por unos momentos, pero luego su expresión cambió y la miró seriamente a los ojos esperando una explicación.

- Nada importante. –Inuyasha frunció el seño.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? -Algo dentro de él lo hacía exigirle una respuesta.

- Porque no tiene importancia –él se alejó un poco de ella. – Inuyasha... ¿Te vas a molestar por eso?

- Es sólo que no entiendo qué ocultas.

- Si te lo digo, te vas a enojar. –sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar, no podía levantar sospechas en Inuyasha. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él la miró profundamente, como sólo los ojos dorados son capaces de hacerlo. – Me quedé dormida y Kagome me encubrió diciendo que había llamado para avisar –le dijo en un susurro besando luego sus labios. Él sonrió por un momento quedando tranquilo con la explicación y luego le correspondió el beso.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**N/A: "El Gato Rojo"... ejem... lo robé de un fic de imunoonhp... así que no merezco el crédito jaja...**

**Davinci: Muchas gracias por tu review! Ojalá que te siga gustando.**

**HawkAngel: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y por la ayuda para las parejas, siento que ahora vas a querer matarme, pero paciencia que ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Diosa de Diosas: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que ya Sessho no esté tan frío... bueno por lo menos en sus pensamientos jajajaja y de Kikyo... pues a ver qué pasa, me estoy cuidando de no ponerla como histérica loca.**

**Inumoonhp05: Hello Catita, pues muchas gracias por tu review! Y no te apures sólo me gusta hacer sufrir a Aome. Y sorry por lo del bar, pero es que de verdad luché contra demonios internos, pero ellos ganaron.**

**Kagome-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review! XD Hello, traté de hacer este capi más largo, y espero que el próximo lo sea más, muchas gracias por tus ánimos.**

**Cristy-girl: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y por los ánimos!**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**


	4. Nuestro viaje juntos

Un día por la mañana Inutashou apareció en Sengoku, se dirigió hasta Kikyo y le dio la noticia de que había un curso especial en Inglaterra al que debía asistir con otras secretarias, grupo en el cual no se encontraba Kagome puesto que ella lo había tomado tiempo antes. A la chica no le cayó muy bien la noticia pensando que retrasaría sus planes, pero ante las circunstancias le fue imposible negarse. Partiría al día siguiente muy temprano así que esa noche al salir de la oficina se despidió de Inuyasha, que muy a su pesar no armó un gran lío a su padre para que no la llevara. "Ahora tendré que recurrir a Kagome".

El día siguiente alrededor de las ocho de la mañana Inuyasha no había aparecido por ahí, pero puntuales se presentaron dos muchachas que tenían órdenes de ayudar a Kagome con lo que les indicara. Eran muy jóvenes y carecían de experiencia, sus nombres eran Aska y Koshio. Las muchachas se pusieron de inmediato a la entera disposición de Kagome, quien les explicó a grandes rasgos el funcionamiento general de la empresa y las puso a contestar teléfonos y a que la llamaran si algo salía mal o Sesshomaru la necesitaba, por ahora los asuntos de Inuyasha requerían más de una secretaria eficiente -"Desde que Lin llegó el señor Sesshomaru ya no me necesita como antes..."- especialmente si él mismo no estaba "Este niño rico qué se cree... si aquí tiene asuntos pendientes".

El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana cuando el peliblanco llegó, entró a su oficina notando a las nuevas muchachas "Seguramente están aquí para suplir a Kikyo".

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Qué? Kagome... Se puede saber qué haces aquí.

- Resolviendo lo que tú deberías hacer.

- No tienes derecho a regañarme, será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Crees que puedes hacer esto tú solo?

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que puedo ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Muy bien, entonces hazlo y que no se te ocurra llamarme ¿Ok?

- No te preocupes, jamás lo haría. -luego la chica salió conteniéndose para no dar un portazo que alertara a todos de lo que había sucedido dentro.

"¡Ay¿Qué se cree? Es un inmaduro caprichoso que no sabe lo que hace, cree que él puede solo pero va a regresar a pedir mi ayuda, le guste o no, me necesita ahora que no está Kikyo"

"Maldición... ¡Qué exasperante mujer! A pesar de su parecido físico con Kikyo las dos son muy diferentes...piensa que le voy a pedir ayuda, claro que no, yo puedo resolver cualquier cosa, no la necesito".

Entonces Inuyasha se dispuso a tratar ese asunto, era un problema con el sindicato que exigía un bono extra considerando que el pago por la horas extras no era adecuado, a pesar de que era un poco más de lo que marcaba la ley, aquel problema requería revisar muchos números y tratar con los líderes sindicales, tarea bastante diplomática si no se quería provocar una gran huelga.

El teléfono sonó y él contestó, era Koshio anunciando que tenía una llamada del sindicato. Inuyasha decidió atenderla, pero luego de unos minutos de hablar con el hombre, empezó a perder la paciencia y a alzar la voz. En ese momento Kagome entró de súbito en la oficina haciéndole una señal para que detuviera momentáneamente su conversación.

- Un momento, por favor. ¿Qué quieres?

- Salvar a la empresa de una huelga y a ti de un buen regaño del señor Inutashou, dame el teléfono. –Inuyasha la miró incrédulo y enojado, luego le pasó la bocina.

- Sí, disculpe, el señor Inuyasha no ha tenido un buen día, pero le aseguro que estamos revisando el asunto del bono, debe comprender que no es fácil... –y así sostuvo una larga conversación que derivó en un día más de plazo para una respuesta, o una huelga –Ves, te dije que no podías tú solo.

- ¿Escuchabas detrás de la puerta?

- Sabía que tendría que intervenir –dijo ella excusándose.

- Feh! Eso no te da ningún derecho, pero tengo que admitir que lo hiciste bien.-la chica no sabía que decir, definitivamente no esperaba eso.

- Gracias...

- Pero ahora me tienes que ayudar a resolverlo, no podemos darles ese bono que piden.

- ¿Ya revisaste todas las cifras?

- Sí.

- Muy bien, entonces mira...

Y así pasaron todo el día, hablando sobre el mismo tema, intentando resolverlo. Llegada la hora del almuerzo Inuyasha insistió en que salieran a algún sitio para agradecerle por salvarlo en la mañana, ella aceptó "Es mejor si nos llevamos bien, además su compañía no es tan mala después de todo…".

Mientras tanto una llamada de Inutashou cambiaría la vida de su hijo mayor y de Lin para siempre.

- Si, padre.

- Hay un problema en Francia, con la compañía Saynonchou, necesito que vayas inmediatamente, tomará algunos días así que deja los asuntos pendientes encargados a Lin y a tu hermano.

- Muy bien, salgo esta misma noche.

- Te deseo suerte.

- Después te llamo. – colgó el auricular y se puso de pie mirando la ventana quedando pensativo un rato.- Ve a tu casa y prepara tus cosas, nos vamos a Francia, tenemos que resolver un problema.

- ¿A Francia?

- Sí, vamos, en cinco minutos te llevo a tu casa, no podemos perder tiempo –prefirió hacerlo así, era más rápido llevarla a que esperara un taxi.

Salió de su oficina sin mirar a Lin y preguntó a la nueva secretaria dónde se encontraba Kagome –En la oficina del señor Inuyasha-, Sesshomaru entró sin llamara la puerta.

- Kagome, necesito que le expliques los asuntos pendientes a Inuyasha, Lin y yo nos vamos a París por unos días. Inuyasha... más te vale que no te portes como el incompetente que eres.

- ¡Maldito! –Inuyasha se acercó a él tomándolo por las solapas del saco, Sesshomaru desvió un poco la mirada hacia la secretaria, Kagome asintió.

Una vez teniendo su respuesta se soltó de las manos de su medio hermano y salió para encontrarse con una asustada Lin que lo esperaba de pie junto al ascensor. Ambos entraron y luego se dirigieron al estacionamiento, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Lin subiera, no podía evitar sus costumbres de conquistador, y bajo sus indicaciones la llevó hasta su casa.

- En una hora enviaré un auto de la compañía, debes estar lista.

- Sí...

La joven entró de prisa y buscó una maleta para empacar sus cosas, su mente trabajaba muy rápido para no olvidar nada pero tampoco llevar cosas de sobra "¿Cuántos días serán¿Hace frío allá? Ni siquiera sé a qué lugar de Francia vamos... supongo que a París... estoy muy nerviosa... voy a viajar sola con él ¿Y si hago algo mal? ...No, no puedo pensar así, es mejor que me calme, sé que si hay algún problema el señor Sesshomaru me va a ayudar"

Exactamente una hora después de que su jefe la dejara sonó el timbre haciéndola dar un pequeño salto "Ya llegó". Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un pequeño hombre de ojos amarillentos y cabeza redonda.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Lin? –habló con voz chillante.

- Sí...

- El señor Sesshomaru me envió para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

- Sí... –"¿Llevarnos?"- Voy por mis cosas. –entró a la casa y salió cargando una maleta que el chofer recibió de inmediato.

Luego cerró la puerta y al mirar el auto que la esperaba se percató de que era una gran limosina negra. El pequeño hombre le abrió la puerta que entrara, cuando lo hizo todavía se encontraba sorprendida por la apariencia del auto "Nunca he estado en una limosina". Pero su reacción fue mayor cuando entró y encontró la razón del "llevarlos", su jefe se encontraba ya dentro, con un periódico en una mano y una copa de vino en la otra.

- Buenas noches... –dijo ella aún algo sorprendida por verlo así, no sólo sin estar atendiendo negocios, sino vestido sin corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Sesshomaru la miró al escuchar su tono divagante, no le agradaba que dudara al hablar, no era buena imagen para la empresa. Pero sus ojos no se toparon con aquella "niña" que esperaban ver. Encontraron a una joven mujer con un vestido de manga corta, era rosa claro con flores blancas en el filo de falda que apenas cubría sus rodillas, encima llevaba una gabardina tejida de color blanco también y su cabello azabache bajaba por su espalda sujeto en media cola trenzada al estilo francés.

- Saynonchou es de Japón, como su dueño, pero sus empleados no así que pon atención a las conversaciones. .comenzó a hablar para evadir sus propias ideas.

- Sí... –ella sabía que en su currículo decía que no dominaba ese idioma al 100.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en la limosina. Una vez en el aeropuerto todo fue muy sencillo, pronto estaban camino a París. Durante el vuelo en primera clase Sesshomaru trabajaba en su lap top mientras Lin decidió leer un libro que en la portada decía "De Amor y de Sombra" y ostentaba también el nombre Isabel Allende, la autora. Pasó un buen rato en el que los dos se encontraban abstraídos en su propio mundo, uno de números y otro de amor entre una chica inocente y un hombre que conocía las peores atrocidades del mundo.

- Deberías dormir. Cuando lleguemos no habrá tiempo. –a ella le tomó un momento reaccionar, volver al mundo real.

- Sí... señor Sesshomaru... ¿Qué asunto vamos a resolver? –la muchacha cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar además de la barrera del lenguaje.

- Allá nos lo dirán, Lin.

- Entiendo...

Lin estaba algo nerviosa, pero el estar con él le brindaba una sensación enrarecida tranquilidad, la confianza de que todo saldría bien; a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida para despertar con el movimiento del avión al empezar a descender. "Es precioso... la ciudad de noche... parece estar llena de magia". Bajaron del avión y un hombre se presentó con ellos preguntando si se trataba del señor Sesshomaru, director general de Sengoku.

- El señor Inutashou no nos dijo que fuesen dos personas. –dijo el hombre tratando de insinuar algo, como si ella fuese una mujer de compañía, lo cual provocó ciertos nervios extras a Lin y un gran enfado a Sesshomaru.

- Ella es mi asistente, estoy seguro de que no hay problema, mi padre debe haber cometido un error ¿No? –sus palabras fueron intimidantes.

- S...sí señor, síganme por favor, alguien se encargará de sus maletas.

"Él me defendió... habló como si me hubiesen estado atacando y él me salvara... muchas gracias... mi señor Sesshomaru".

El camino, de nuevo en limosina, fue magnífico ver París de noche era uno de los espectáculos más maravillosos que ella hubiese presenciado. Luego de un rato llegaron hasta un edificio imponente que mostraba grandes lujos y sobriedad ante todo. Entraron guiados por una joven francesa de rasgos finos, llegaron hasta un salón pequeño donde ya los esperaba el dueño de la empresa, un hombre de cabellos largos y bastante apuesto, los miró mostrando impaciencia "Empresarios nuevos de orígenes desconocidos, son fáciles de manejar" –pensó Sesshomaru.

- Buenas noches. –los saludó el anfitrión.

- Buenas noches. –Lin saludó ante el silencio de su jefe.

- Me puede explicar cuál es el problema, señor Musou.

- Claro, pero por favor, tomen asiento.

Los dos lo hicieron y así, les explicó el asunto a tratar, pasaron un par de horas en las que ni Sesshomaru ni Lin dijeron más de un par de palabras cada vez que Musou mencionaba algo de la posible huelga en Sengoku, asunto que desde luego nada tenía que ver con la reunión. Luego de que la junta se dio por terminada se dieron una nueva cita al día siguiente en el mismo lugar y los viajeros partieron a su hotel donde los esperaban dos lujosas habitaciones ya con sus valijas dentro.

Lin se asombró a la primera vista del sitio, era en verdad imponente, al igual que todo el hotel, recorrió cada rincón de la habitación, se despojó de la gabardina blanca y se dejó caer extenuada sobre la cama cubierta con una colcha de satín blanco, cerró los ojos por un momento dejándose llevar por la atmósfera del lugar, pero fue interrumpida por el sutil sonido de una puerta corrediza que se abría en la habitación contigua. Se levantó y en secreto miró por los cristales de la puerta en su propia terraza, vio a una conocida figura masculina que observaba pensativo el horizonte cubierto por la noche y las luces de París. De inmediato su corazón dio un vuelco acelerado por la visión del que ahora consideraba su protector, pensó en abrir las puertas y salir para estar cerca de él pero no se atrevió en ese momento por temor a importunarlo así que permaneció mirándolo.

Sesshomaru pensaba en que aquel asunto no la daba buena espina en lo absoluto, el hombre con el que acababan de hablar no tenía antecedentes de alguna familia poderosa o de haber luchado de alguna forma por obtener lo que ahora tenía "Sólo apareció un día de la nada". Así sumido en sus pensamientos no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo observaban de no ser por un viento fuerte que se desató haciéndolo voltear un poco a su derecha, donde vio las luces encendidas de la habitación contigua y a una chica que lo observaba desde adentro, Lin se dio cuenta y para disimular un poco su acción fingió que salía por casualidad a la terraza "Espero que no se haya dado cuenta... mi señor Sesshomaru".

Él la miró salir ya sin la gabardina y no pudo evitar notar de nuevo lo hermosa que era, pero cuando reaccionó de que la veía insistentemente se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a su propio cuarto. La asistente tan nerviosa como estaba no notó el gesto de su jefe, sólo se recargó en el barandal fingiendo ver despreocupadamente el horizonte. En un impulso que ni él mismo entendía se giró hacia ella y habló.

- Deberías ir a dormir, mañana será un día largo.-ella sonrió sin remedio- ¿Qué¿No estás cansada?

- N...no –respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres bajar a cenar?

Sesshoumaru escuchó su propia voz haciendo la invitación a esa chica que de alguna forma lo interesaba, pero con la que definitivamente no podía hacer lo que acostumbraba con las otras mujeres "Es demasiado inocente". Lin abrió los ojos motivo de la sorpresiva invitación, pero no dudó en aceptar, regresar al interior, tomar su gabardina para evitar el frío que ya sentía y luego encontrarse con él que ya la esperaba.

Él, más por costumbre que por convicción, le ofreció su brazo para andar, ella lo tomó con timidez pero con una inexplicable emoción. Bajaron en ascensor y llegaron hasta en restaurant donde con infinita caballerosidad Sesshoumaru la condujo hasta la mesa que les asignaron y la ayudó con la silla, teniendo un –Gracias- y una cálida sonrisa como respuesta. Pronto les llevaron el menú y advirtiendo que a su compañera le sería difícil ordenar si no dominada bien el idioma, se adelantó haciendo la orden de ambos para luego preguntarle.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

A lo cual ella sonrió divertida, cómplice y luego asintió sin decir una palabra. Pocos minutos después el mesero llegó con dos copas en una bandeja, una de vino tinto y otra con una extraña mezcla de colores extravagantes, Lin miró asustada cómo era colocada esta copa enfrente de ella.

- Es dulce y muy suave. – la chica la tomó y bebió un sorbo, luego sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho. –se produjo un breve silencio entre ambos- El señor Musou no es de confianza ¿Verdad? Porque parece bastante interesado en el asunto de la huelga, demasiado diría yo.

- Tienes razón, ese hombre es bastante despreciable...

Y así entre conversaciones de negocios pasó casi toda la velada, hasta que les llevaron el postre, era un gran tazón con helado, galleta y chocolate, desde luego con dos cucharas. En la experiencia de Sesshomaru a todas las mujeres les gustaban esa clase de golosinas y un postre con dos cucharas les resultaba irresistible. Lo dejaron en el centro de la mesa y antes de que cualquiera de los dos se atreviese a probarlo Lin agradeció por la velada.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias, señor.

- Todavía no termina –tomó su cuchara y la miró profundamente, tanto que la hizo desviar la mirada y sonreír levemente – Lin...

- ¿Si?

- Cuando estemos a solas no es necesario que me llames señor.

- Está bien –la muchacha sonrío de nuevo y tomó la cuchara.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa? Eres un imbécil Sesshomaru, sabes que no puedes hacer con ella lo que siempre haces... ¿En verdad quieres sólo aprovecharte y pasar unas noches con esta mujer?..."

"Es un hombre increíble y muy amable, no sé cómo es que los demás le tienen miedo, a mi me...me gusta mucho". Lin se sonrojó levemente al percatarse de sus pensamientos.

Durante el postre eran sólo los dos entre miradas efímeras, la suave música del restaurant y la perenne sonrisa de la chica.

- Pronto será un mes…

- Tu contrato está listo, sólo tienes que firmarlo cuando regresemos.

- Me gusta mucho trabajar contigo. –cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru no respondió con palabras, sólo sonrió casi imperceptible y tomó la servilleta de sus piernas y limpió un rastro de chocolate junto a los labios de Lin, ella aceptó el gesto y luego agachó la mirada. Después de un rato terminaron el postre y decidieron que era tiempo de regresar a sus habitaciones, de nuevo él se comportó caballeroso.

- La limosina vendrá a las ocho a recogernos.

- Estaré lista a tiempo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, se acercaron sin pensarlo hasta quedar tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus corazones latiendo con inusual fuerza, Sesshomaru puso una mano en la cintura de Lin y ella cerró los ojos estremecida por el contacto, cada célula en ella tiritaba nerviosa y rendida ante la sublime sensación, quería besarlo, deseaba ser besada en ese momento en el que nada más que el hombre delante de ella existía.

- Nos... veremos mañana. –dijo el jefe recuperando la compostura y la distancia.

- Sí... - luego cada uno entró a su habitación.

**CoNtiNuaRá...**

**HawkAngel: Gracias por tu review! Y espero que ya se haya compuesto la situación si Kikyo :D.**

**Naoko L-K: Gracias por tu review! Ojalá que te siga gustando.**

**Afitrite: Gracias por tu review! Muchas gracias :D**

**Inumoon: Gracias por tu review! Jajaja tu agarra el nombre jajajaja ojalá q ya se compongas las cosas InuXAome.**

**Muchas gracias a todQs quienes leen!**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**


	5. Es mejor queme olvide de Lin

**N/A: hay una conversación entre Sessh y su conciencia Sessh con - y la conciencia con " "**

Lin cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella para no caer, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón parecía salir de su pecho, las ideas se amontonaban en su mente sin dejarla pensar nada en claro, sólo atinó a dejarse caer en la cama y apretar su rostro contra la almohada para sofocar su entusiasmo. Así paso eternos minutos disfrutando el momento pasado hasta que pudo recuperar la calma y pensar claramente.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿En verdad le gusto¿Y ahora qué? Pues qué mas... seguramente mañana vamos a cenar de nuevo... y pues vamos a pasar todo el día juntos, él y yo. Le diré que vayamos a pasear por París, a ver la torre Eifel y toda la ciudad de noche... en verdad creo que estoy enamorada de él, de mi señor Sesshomaru… de Sesshomaru". La joven quizás demasiado ingenua de cómo era él divagó largo rato en muchas fantasías de las cuales sabía no eran reales y quizás nunca lo serían, pero esa misma ingenuidad le restaba importancia a cualquier duda.

A diferencia de Lin, su jefe no estaba contento por lo sucedido, al contrario, se reprochaba por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

"Eres un imbécil... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

- Ella lo deseaba...

"Entonces¿Por qué no seguiste adelante?"

- No pude hacerlo...

"¿Por qué?"

- Este es un viaje de negocios, no es el momento apropiado para eso.

"Un viaje de negocios... quizás puedas engañar al mundo diciendo eso pero recuerdas que tu padre te dijo que vinieras y la dejaras en la oficina, sin embargo la trajiste contigo y no conforme con eso la invitas a cenar y empiezas a cortejarla"

- Me comporté con ella como lo hago con las demás

"¿Y no es ese el problema?"

- Yo no tengo problemas con eso.

"Por eso te detuviste cuando la tenías tan cerca, cuando pudiste aprovecharte de la situación... porque sabes por qué pediste la bebida… sabes lo que querías..."

- Esa no era mi intención.

"Claro que sí"

- ¡Maldita sea! No le voy a hacer lo que hago con todas, ella no es como todas.

"¿Cómo es ella?"

- Demasiado ingenua, inocente... muy alegre.

"Y quiero suponer que eso te molesta"

- Claro que no... ella es...

"¿La única que no te tiene miedo?"

- El miedo que tienen los demás es lo mejor, así debe ser.

"Justo como lo dijiste,"los demás" ella no... con ella es diferente ¿Me equivoco?"

Luego Sesshomaru no quiso indagar más en su propia mente, no lo creyó necesario luego de auto imponerse la idea de que él sólo había sido caballeroso y la chica le era totalmente indiferente.

En Japón era temprano y para variar Inuyasha llegaba a tiempo a la oficina.

- ¿Siempre llegas entes? –preguntó a Kagome que ya se encontraba en el lugar.

- Tenemos un problema. –le enseño un memo donde se anunciaba que la huelga era oficial, Inuyasha lo leyó y luego la miró enojado.

- ¿Por qué? Se supone que iban a hablar con nosotros primero no pueden hacer esto, la ley lo prohíbe.

- ¿Vamos a iniciar un pleito legal contra los trabajadores? Sabes que en esta temporada necesitamos más que nunca de la producción.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer¿Mi padre ya sabe de esto?

- Antes de que llegara el memo el señor Inutashou avisó que iría de vacaciones con su esposa, totalmente incomunicado.

- ¡Cómo demonios hace eso!

- ¿Tú no sabes dónde está?

- Quizás... –Inuyasha sacó su palm y abrió el directorio en donde se encontraban los números de los lugares a los que su padre solía ir, Kagome hizo las llamadas pero sin suerte.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Pues resolverlo nosotros.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Sesshomaru?

- ¡Claro que no! No le voy a dar la oportunidad de que venga a resolverlo todo. Llama ahora mismo a los líderes del sindicato. –más tarde todos se encontraban en un ajunta donde ahora había nuevas exigencias por parte de los trabajadores.

- Como verá, señor Inuyasha, las cosas han cambiado.

- Sabe que podemos iniciar un pleito legal que terminarán por perder.

- Dentro de algunos meses cuando la temporada alta haya terminado y las acciones de la empresa se encuentren por los suelos. –Inuyasha apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

- Entiendan señores que lo que piden es demasiado, la empresa siempre ha sido generosa con sus trabajadores y estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un arreglo conveniente para todas las partes implicadas.

- ¿Ahora las secretarias dirigen la empresa? –preguntó burlón uno de los citados.

- La SEÑORITA Kagome es mi asistente y cualquier cosa que ella disponga es como si lo hubiese hecho yo ¿De acuerdo, señor? –Inuyasha se mostraba bastante enojado, el líder sólo desvió la mirada y Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. – Entonces señores creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, será mejor que cada quién vuelva a sus actividades, después les haremos saber qué disponemos pero les puedo anticipar que no obtendrán lo que quieren.

Acto seguido salió del salón con una todavía sorprendida Kagome detrás de él, caminaron rápido hasta entrar en la oficina de Inuyasha, éste se paró frente a la ventana y no pudo evitar golpearla con la cabeza levemente en forma de reproche para sí mismo.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿De qué? –en verdad no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

- Por haberme defendido.

- No seas tonta, no podía dejar que ese imbécil te hablara así –Kagome se sonrojó notablemente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana donde le pareció ver a la asistente de una empresaria, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Llama al inútil de mi hermano... no nos queda otra opción.

Muy temprano en París Lin se despertó, se arregló y hojeó algunos papeles referentes al asunto de Musou y a algunas cosas que investigaba sobre Naraku, faltando diez minutos para la llegada de la limosina salió de su habitación y bajó para esperar en el lobby. Cuando salió del ascensor se encontró con la figura de Sesshoumaru e inmediatamente sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta y lo tomó por un brazo para saludarlo.

- Bueno días –sonrió ampliamente.

- Llegó un fax del sindicato, la huelga estalló. –la noticia no dejó que Lin recapacitara en la frialdad del tono.

- Pero todo iba muy bien... estoy segura de que su hermano y su padre lo resolverán pronto.

- Mas le vale a ese inútil que haga bien las cosas. –un silencio se instaló entre ambos hasta que un chofer apareció para llevarlos a su reunión.

Estaban en la limosina con un abismo de por medio, Sesshomaru en la lap top y Lin leyendo los mismos papeles que en la mañana cuando el celular del jefe sonó, él lo tomó y lo acercó a ella.

- Contesta, estoy ocupado –no tenía ganas de atender a nadie y menos si era alguna mujer buscándolo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Lin?

- Sí ¿qué sucede Kagome? El señor Sesshomaru está algo ocupado ahora.

- Es sobre la huelga las cosas están peores de lo que esperábamos, además algo extraño hay aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estoy en la ventana y es la segunda vez que me parece ver a la asistente de esa mujer...

- Kagura.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Los trabajadores piden más que antes y esa muchacha de cabellos blancos ronda el lugar... Kagome nosotros nos comunicaos luego, ustedes no hagan nada.

- Sí, está bien, pero no entiendo... ¿Cómo sabes que piden más?

- Es lo más natural, te llamo luego. –Lin terminó la llamada.

- Naraku lo planeó todo

- Sí... –la asistente lo miró sorprendida al darse cuenta de que él también había llegado a las mismas conclusiones. - Ese imbécil no se va a salir con la suya. Que nos lleven al aeropuerto –indicó al chofer- Dile a inútil de Inuyasha que investigue todo el pasado de Naraku, hasta el más mínimo detalle, vamos para allá.

- ¿Y la junta?

- No creo que a Musou le extrañe, él sólo fue una distracción. –Lin asintió y llamó a Japón Kagome contestó y luego de una breve explicación colgaron.

Arduas horas de vuelo pasaron para los dos, sumidos en un tenso silencio. Fue hasta entonces cuando Lin recordó la noche anterior y le pareció extraño el comportamiento frío que ahora utilizaba "Es por la empresa" –pensó. Llegaron a Sengoku donde Inuyasha y Kagome los esperaban con los datos requeridos, juntos los cuatro, muy a pesar de los hermanos, resolvieron el problema acordando una junta a la mañana siguiente para poner fin definitivamente a la huelga.

Llegando al estacionamiento parecía que los autos de Kagome e Inuyasha habían quedado algo lejos así que él decidió acompañarla.

- Con que tu asistente –dijo en tono de broma.

- Desde que Kikyo se fue, lo has sido. –sus palabras encerraban la duda de si era sólo mientras Kikyo no estaba, Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó en silencio hasta que llegaron a su auto.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- Y gracias por salvarme de mi padre –la chica le ofreció una mano en gesto de despedida, él la tomó sintiendo que algo extraño sucedía con él, así que la soltó con rápida cortesía.

- Nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, nos vemos... –ella subió a su auto y partió sin mirar atrás dejándolo algo extrañado de sí mismo.

Cuando Lin y Sesshomaru salieron de la oficina él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa con el pretexto de afinar detalles del día siguiente pero una vez en la limosina no había negocios que tratar ni detalles por ver.

- Tus cosas deben llegar en un par de horas a tu casa.

- Muchas gracias, por todo, el viaje fue muy divertido.

- Sobre eso... quiero que sepas que lo de anoche fue un error, no suelo mezclar trabajo con asuntos personales. –inmediatamente Lin sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Claro... –en ese momento por fortuna de ella llegaron el auto llegó a su destino- Muchas gracias –se bajó y corrió hasta entrar en su casa.

"Fue un error, sólo fui un error que cometió... –inmediatamente rompió en llanto- no podía ser de otra forma... yo siento que lo amo... pero no puede ser que lo ame, no tan pronto, no puede ser que me duela tanto algo que no pasó… soy una tonta… no le importo"

Sesshomaru entró en su departamento, encendió las luces y se sirvió vino tinto, luego sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Kikyo...

- Tan frío como siempre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿No puedo llamarte sin razón?

- Tú no haces nada sin razón... y dime ¿Cuándo regresas?

- Podemos vernos pasado mañana, en tu departamento... nos vemos –luego colgó el auricular.

"Sabía que no me olvidarías tan fácilmente, vas a pagar ahora"

"Es mejor que me olvide de Lin"

A la junta se presentaron los cuatro y los líderes sindicales, ahí Sesshomaru les expuso su actual situación.

- Ahora es el momento de que terminen con la huelga sin mayores consecuencias para ustedes, todos sabemos que Naraku les pagó para que hiciesen esto y si pretenden conservar sus empleos y no enfrentarse a una demanda pues...

Todos los líderes se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, por lo que sólo asintieron y salieron del lugar en silencio luego de saber descubierta la situación.

Satisfechos por haber resuelto el problema salieron todos y regresaron a sus actividades habituales, sin olvidar que ahora tenían que prestar mucha atención a Naraku.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Algo...

- ¿Vamos a comer? –la chica se sonrojó sin saber qué decir –Es lo menos que te debo por no delatarme con mi hermano.

- ¿Delatarte de qué?

- De que no pude resolver la huelga.

- Eres nuevo… -sonrió- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. –Inuyasha también sonrió provocador pero inconciente de ello. Luego pasaron entre risas y pequeños pleitos su almuerzo, les era imposible no tenerlos, pero así era como mejor se entendían.

Sesshomaru y Lin estuvieron horas en su oficina, como de costumbre, pero esta vez Lin no mandó pedir el nada, no lo hizo en forma de reproche o por estar despechada, simplemente no pensó en hacerlo.

**CoNTiNuaRá..**

**Primero disculparme por lo corto y desesperante q ha de estar este capi, pero he estado algo agobiada por cietos compromisos, pero publico en unas 24 horas más y va a estar interesante, no desesperen.**

**Gracias a tods por leer!**

**Naoko L-K: Muchas gracias por tu review! Este... espero no haberme pasado con la separación jajaja, pero paciencia.**

**HawkAngel: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y sorry por lo de Kikyo, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen, vas a ver en el próximo capítulo.**

**Inumoonhp05: Muchas gracias por tu review! Hello! A pues creo q con Inu y Aome no has de tener problemas verdad? Jajaja**

**Sara: Muchas gracias por tu review! Muchas gracias me das muchos ánimos.**

**Anfitrite: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y paciencia please pronto estaran juntos de nuevo.**

**Afroditacoral: Muchas gracias por tu review! De Sango yo creo que sí, en uno o dos capis más y del lemon sí lo voy a poner, probablemente en el próximo capi.**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**


	6. La confesión de Sesshomaru

Llegada la noche, ese mismo día, todos partieron casi al mismo tiempo, Sesshomaru subió a su auto y al salir del estacionamiento vio una pequeña figura que caminaba por la calle. "Lin..."

La muchacha llegó a su casa sin ánimos de hacer nada, tomó algo para cenar y luego fue a dormir pensando en aquel momento en el que estuvieron tan cerca, en el que pudo sentir su respiración, su aliento, cuando incluso creyó sentir los latidos de su corazón... "¿Por qué?..."

Al día siguiente las cosas siguieron sin cambio alguno, todos trabajando, Inuyasha y Kagome almorzaron de nuevo juntos hablando en su peculiar lenguaje de desavenencias. Sesshomaru y Lin estaban en la misma oficina a kilómetros de distancia, él procuraba alejarse y ella no intentaba detenerlo. El teléfono de Kagome sonó como señal de que su jefe la llamaba.

- Sí señor Sesshomaru.

- Kagome, tráeme los avances de la investigación de Musou.

- Sí, enseguida.

La secretaria se dispuso a hacerlo mientras su mente divagaba en otros asuntos "Que extraño... ya no siento lo mismo ". Por primera vez notó que esa sensación de nerviosismo y mariposas en el estómago que siempre estaba presente cuando hablaba con Sesshomaru había desaparecido por completo. "Tal vez ya no siento lo mismo por él... no, -se negó a sí misma- creo que ya me he acostumbrado y por eso no lo noto".

Llegada la hora de irse Lin salió y tomó un taxi sin notar que de nuevo los dorados ojos la seguían, y que luego un deportivo seguía al taxi. La miró entrar en su casa "¿Por qué estoy aquí?..." Por un momento se vio tentado a bajar del auto y hablar con ella, pero no se le ocurrieron posibles palabras para decirle, así que prefirió retirarse a su departamento.

Ya en su casa bajó de su auto y para su sorpresa un convertible blanco apareció detrás y una mujer vestida del mismo color bajó de él con expresión de rabia contenida.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Eso no te importa, ahora estoy aquí –caminó hasta la entraba y abrió la puerta deteniéndola para que Kikyo entrara, ella tragó su orgullo y lo hizo.

Subieron hasta el departamento donde se sirvieron vino y una música suave llenó el ambiente. Sesshomaru estaba de pie detrás de la barra de la cocina, miraba a la chica sentada seductora en uno de los sillones sosteniendo su copa de vino y se acercó a ella que ya se ponía de pie. Se encontraron a mitad de la sala y quedaron a muy poca distancia, él la tomó firme por la cintura y la besó profundamente, como siempre hacía inmiscuyéndose entre sus labios sin meditarlo. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda y se dejó guiar "Sabía que volverías a ser mío". Él repasaba, ya sabiendo de memoria, las curvas de la chica todavía por encima de su ropa cuando la figura de Lin vino de golpe a su mente "¿Qué demonios hago?... Sólo disfrutando de esta mujer... Lin... ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente?". Seguía besando a la fémina que se encontraba consigo, pero en cada caricia que le proporcionaba deseaba sentir a la inocente criatura que se había instalado en sus pensamientos. "No puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo... la quiero a ella, en verdad que esto no...". Antes de concluir su propia idea se separó de la que ahora le desabrochaba la camisa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es mejor que te vayas.

- Tú me citaste.

- Es mejor que te olvides de todo esto, nunca debió pasar.

- No te creo, no creo que ya me hayas olvidado –se acercó de nuevo a él intentando besarlo, pero no lo logró.

- Te dije que te fueras.

- Esto no se va a quedar así Sesshomaru, no sabes quién soy yo. –tomó sus cosas y azotó la puerta al salir.

A la mañana siguiente Lin llegó al último piso de Sengoku bastante extrañada de que Sesshomaru no estuviese ahí, - Dijo que no vendría – le anunció Kagome. Abrió la oficina y lo primero que vio fue un enorme arreglo floral en su escritorio, se sorprendió bastante y se aproximó sin cerrar la puerta, inspecciono el regalo recibido buscando una tarjeta "Tal vez se equivocaron" Pero al encontrarla pudo leer su nombre en ella.

- Le importas mucho a alguien, deberías perdonarlo –rió Kagome desde la entrada.

- No tengo idea de quién sean –se disculpó alegremente ya que las dos chicas habían formado cierta amistad a pesar de los tempranos celos de la secretaria.

- Alguien te quiere tanto para mandarte esto a estas horas de la mañana ¿Y no sabes quién es? Pues investiga y luego me cuentas –luego salió de la habitación para darle más privacidad.

"_Lamento mucho mi comportamiento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. 2:30pm... debes estar lista."_

Leyó la nota y sin terminar de entenderla supuso que se trataba de su ausente jefe "¿No puedo dejar de pensar en ti? No, no puede ser él... pero ¿Quién más? No lo entiendo…" Así entre dudas pasó unos minutos hasta que decidió salir y consultar a Kagome.

- ¿No sabes quién te pudo decir eso?

- Es que no he tenido una relación con nadie desde la universidad con un chico llamado Kohaku, pero él no vive en Japón.

- Él va a venir por ti a las 2:30, entonces lo vas a saber...

- ¿Puedo contarte algo?

- Por supuesto…

Ambas entraron en la oficina y Lin le contó todo lo sucedido durante su viaje, Kagome esperaba a cada segundo sentirse mal, pero no sucedió así. Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, en parte por ella, en parte por Lin y en parte por su amiga Kikyo, pero no estaba celosa.

- Debe ser él, pero... –"¿Debo decírselo?" se cuestionaba Kagome.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que él... pues suele... –"¿Lo hago?... Creo que ya no tengo otra opción..."- A él lo he visto con muchas mujeres... –agachó la mirada al notar que Lin cambiaba la expresión por una llena de tristeza. –Pero tal vez no…

- Muchas gracias Kagome, gracias por avisarme, pero confío en él, sé que o sería capaz de hacer algo así. –la secretaria sonrió a la asistente sin encontrar palabras.

- Te deseo suerte –dijo al fin saliendo del lugar.

"Entonces es de él... No puedo creerlo… en verdad le intereso..."

Kagome estaba pensativa en su escritorio cuando llegó Inuyasha preguntando la razón de su expresión.

- Es algo complicado.

- Bueno... tengo tiempo –dijo casi en tono burlón, pero lleno de confianza haciendo que algo la impulsara a hablar.

- Vamos a tu oficina. -una vez dentro le habló de sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru y que desde hacía poco tiempo ya no se sentía igual, luego le hizo jurar no decir nada y le contó del arreglo que había recibido Lin – Ya no siento celos... ya no me duele, pero tampoco me es indiferente, no sé qué siento él...

Mientras ella hablaba él intentaba comprender qué le podía ver al imbécil de su hermano "¿Qué demonios le ve¿Por qué se preocupa por él si la hace sentir así? Maldito desconsiderado..."

- Deberías olvidarte de él y punto.

- ¿Así de sencillo?

- Sí, así de sencillo.

- Inuyasha yo... no sé qué decir –su tono era desolador, tanto que lo hizo sentir mal por la rudeza de su palabras, pero no sabía lo que venía a continuación- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así¡Eres un desconsiderado! Estoy aquí abriéndote mi corazón y sólo dices tonterías ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil¡No me vuelvas a hablar a menos de que necesites que te cambien los pañales! –luego de gritar todo eso salió dando un portazo.

"Feh¿Y ahora qué hice? Si sólo le dije la verdad… y yo sintiéndome mal…".

El reloj marcaba las 2:29 y los nervios de Lin estaban a punto de hacerse trizas, no podía esperar más porque ese eterno minuto pasara y saber si de verdad las cosas eran lo que parecían o no "Es él, confío en él…" –se repetía para no perder las esperanzas de significarle algo, de que le correspondiera... de que quizás la amara. Exactamente a las 2:30 la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver al hombre de ojos de sapo.

- ¿Está lista? Lamento haber entrado sin tocar, pero esas eran mis órdenes.

Tan pronto como lo reconoció se sintió feliz de comprobar que el arreglo provenía de su querido Sesshomaru. La razón no le alcanzó para hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, tomar su bolsa a la salida y seguir al hombre. Subieron a una limosina y luego de un eterno camino llegaron a un apacible lugar al aire libre, rodeado de un pequeño campo lleno de árboles frutales de todo tipo que emanaba un aroma a ponche fresco y natural inconfundible. Bajó del auto y llegó hasta la entrada donde un mesero que la esperaba la condujo por un local con personas que le eran invisibles y luego por un pequeño sendero de piedras entre el pasto hasta una mesa elegantemente adornada, donde de pie la esperaba el hombre que más ansiaba ver. El mesero la dejó ahí cuando Sesshoumaru se lo indicó con la mirada, luego se acercó a ella –Me da gusto que vinieras – le susurró casi en el oído, luego abrió la silla más cercana y ella se sentó, él la imitó después. Pronto les llevaron bebidas, a él una copa de vino tinto y a ella una con una mezcla de colores extravagantes.

- Creí que deberíamos empezar de nuevo... por donde salieron mal las cosas

- No podemos beber en horas de trabajo –le dijo sonriente al entender que ese almuerzo era para corregir el error de la noche en París.

- No pienso que regresemos hoy a trabajar –ella se sonrojó recordando de inmediato las palabras de Kagome "A él lo he visto con muchas mujeres...". Sesshomaru notó su cambio y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba de nuevo lo que quería evitar. – Hay una nueva obra de teatro que se estrena hoy, ahí iremos después, si es que estás de acuerdo.

- Me encantaría –sonrió un poco por alivio y un poco porque se sentía avergonzada de lo que había pensado momentos antes. -"Tiene buenas intenciones... él no es capaz".

Comieron repitiendo el menú de hacía unos días, mientras lo hacían todo parecía perfecto a su alrededor, los pájaros se escuchaban a lo lejos, algunos insectos entrometidos perturbaban un poco su paz haciendo que Lin terminara por reír y hablaban de las cosas más mundanas posibles, cosa que resultaba totalmente nueva para Sesshomaru, un ser frío incapaz de "desperdiciar" el tiempo en cosas que no fuesen productivas.

Una vez terminado el postre, un gran helado con galleta y chocolate con dos cucharas, partieron en la limosina hasta el Teatro de la Ciudad de Tokio.

Kikyo entró en la oficina dirigiéndose a Kagome, las amigas se saludaron y la que ya estaba ahí puso al tanto a la otra sobre la situación con Naraku y la huelga, luego cambiaron de tema.

- Entonces por eso fue, le interesa esa niñita...

- ¿Por eso fue qué?

- Anoche, estuvimos en su departamento pero nada sucedió... el muy imbécil se arrepintió. Pero las cosas no son así de fáciles, una vez que se aburra de ella va a volver. – "A mi nadie me deja por otra, ya verá la chiquilla de lo que soy capaz". Antes de que Kagome respondiera Inuyasha salió de su oficina y las vio dirigiéndose hasta ellas instintivamente.

- Inuyasha... me da gusto verte... –se acercó hasta él dándole una mirada seductora y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo de nuevo dentro de su oficina. Kagome los miró sintiendo una revoltura en el estómago.

- No sabía que regresarías tan pronto.

- Quise darte una sorpresa... –lo tomó con una mano por el rostro y lo besó apasionadamente. Inuyasha correspondió pero esa extraña sensación que la chica le provocaba ahora era más fuerte, tanto que aquel beso fue más por compromiso que por gusto.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? –le preguntó una vez separados.

- Nada especial, pero creo que nosotros hemos perdido mucho tiempo... -entonces ella lo besó de nuevo, luego pasaron toda la tarde juntos.

Sesshoumaru y su acompañante entraron al palco más lujoso del lugar y disfrutaron de la obra, una conocida tragedia, Romeo y Julieta. Justo en el punto culminante cuando Romeo cree muerta a su amada, Lin no pudo contener más las lágrimas que ya se agolpaban en sus ojos, Sesshoumaru al notar ésto sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco, con gesto delicado tomó el rostro de su acompañante haciéndola que lo mirara y secó sus lágrimas con suavidad, viéndola a los ojos y quedando al final muy cerca de ella. Estaban de nuevo en esa situación en la que los dos querían lo mismo, en la que cada momento estaban más cerca de conseguirlo, pero Sesshoumaru decidió no hacerlo "Necesito saber si en verdad la amo... no puedo hacerlo ahora, no debo besarla... no tan pronto...". Entonces recobrando la cordura depositó un tierno beso en su frente para luego regresar la mirada al escenario y el pañuelo a su bolsillo. Lin siguió cada movimiento suyo hasta que comprendió lo que había sucedido "No quiso hacerlo" Entonces volvió a concentrarse en la obra haciendo que los ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas que esta ves se negaron a salir.

Estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo en un bar en la ciudad, la música era agradable y se comunicaban casi sin palabras, la forma en la que se entendían era algo especial, algo que lo hacía creer que la amaba a pesar de la desconfianza. "No es desconfianza... –se repetía- Pero entonces... ¿Qué es?" qué le provocaba. Pasaron la velada e Inuyasha la fue a dejar en su casa, esperaba despedirse de ella en la entrada pero Kikyo sólo abrió la puerta y lo jaló de la mano para que entrara. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí él miró maravillado el lugar, no era como algún otro, estaba decorado al estilo antiguo y además tenía ambiente de templo.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es precioso.

- Espera a que conozcas el resto -se acercó a él y lo besó.

Él respondió el beso y la acercó a él sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, la chica pasó sus manos por su cuello, su respiración se aceleraba, luego empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa lenta y provocativamente, él la miraba mientras la recorría con las manos. Una vez sin camisa Kikyo lo besó libremente hasta que fue interrumpida por un movimiento de Inuyasha que la recostó en un sillón, desabotonó su blusa ante la respiración apresurada e impaciente de su pareja, al mirarla semidesnuda se sintió más atraído. Empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente para luego pasar a sus oídos.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Si? –ambos hablaban entre besos y provocativas caricias.

- Vamos al jacuzzi... –así los dos terminaron lo que habían empezado.

Era de noche cuando la obra terminó, pero todavía quedaban lugares por visitar. Así que subieron al convertible de Sesshomaru que los esperaba afuera del teatro y fueron al mirador.

- Es hermoso, en este lugar se puede sentir la magia de la tierra... –Sesshomaru la miró desconcertado. – ¿No sientes que tu espíritu es libre aquí? –se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos- Cierra los ojos y respira... –luego de dudarlo unos instantes y sólo por darle gusto lo hizo, sin ningún resultado aparente.- No te preocupes, ya lo sentirás –Lin sonrió y soltó las manos de su jefe para volver a mirar el paisaje.

Largo rato pasaron ahí en silencio, una agradable ausencia de sonido que a ninguno de los dos incomodó, luego partieron a cenar, el frío empezaba a sentirse pero a la chica que disfrutaba del viento alborotando su cabello no le importaba, ni tampoco a su acompañante que la miraba de reojo absorto en toda la belleza que emanaba, algo que podía jurar iba más allá del físico de la joven.

El destino era un restaurant al que Sesshomaru acostumbraba ir solo, un lugar pequeño donde de una forma u otra se apartaba en parte de su vida. Lin miraba la carta pensando en qué ordenar cuando Sesshomaru apartó la vista de la suya para posarla en ella, admiró cada rasgo de su rostro, la forma de su cabello y la delicadeza de sus manos pero sobre todo la profundidad de sus ojos, entonces dio la indicación al mesero para que volviera después y así estar a solas con ella.

- Lin…

- ¿Si? –lo miró sonriendo.

- ¿Cuáles crees que son mis intenciones? –la chica cambió su expresión por una bastante seria al recordar la advertencia de su amiga pero luego de pensarlo unos instantes volvió a sonreír.

- Confío en ti.

- Me alegra que lo sepas. ¿Estás lista para ordenar? -al escucharlo su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de ella permitiéndole apenas asentir.

Pasaron la cena tranquilos, conociéndose más, si es que era posible ahora que de una forma peculiar sus almas eran transparentes para el otro. Terminando ahí se dirigieron a casa de Lin, llegaron él le abrió la puerta del auto y la condujo hasta la entrada.

- Nos veremos mañana... –él solo la miraba incapaz de responder, ella se percató y plantó su mirada en los dorados ojos de su acompañante.

- Nos veremos –respondió al fin dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Lin se quedó helada con el roce de sus labios, luego lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y entró cerrando delicadamente la puerta.

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, los labios de Sesshomaru podían sentir aún el roce con el delicado rostro de la chica, Lin se llevó una mano al lugar donde había sido besaba y sonrió más ampliamente, si es que era posible, y se fue a dormir... o por lo menos a intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el timbre sonó en casa de Lin bastante temprano, abrió la puerta y encontró a Sesshomaru, impecable y atractivo.

- Sesshomaru...- murmuró bastante sorprendida.

- Te esperaré en la limosina, hay algo importante que tenemos que atender –su expresión era seria e indiferente, muy distinta a la de la noche anterior.

Bastante preocupada entró a su casa y terminó de alistarse en pocos minutos, subió al auto y lo primero que vio fue un gran ramo de flores en el asiento.

- Aún no sé cuáles son tus flores favoritas. –Lin sonrió ampliamente al sentir que todo estaba bien.

- Flores amarillas...

- Lo recordaré... –una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios- Tenemos un problema, hay alguien infiltrado en la compañía.

- ¿Qué dices¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sesshomaru explicó a su asistente su teoría de que la única manera en que Naraku pudo localizar a los líderes sindicales y meterles la idea de la huelga era con un contacto de por medio, alguien que conociera buen Sengoku.

- No sé quién sea el traidor... sólo puedo confiar en ti.

A sabiendas de lo difícil que era que él fiarse de alguien se sintió feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba aquello ¿Quién podría ser? Largo rato pasaron dando vueltas por la ciudad y discutiendo el tema hasta que el chofer de ojos de sapo, la única persona además de ella en quien podía confiar, recibió la orden de llevarlos a la empresa.

Muy temprano llegaron Kikyo e Inuyasha, a quien no le había quedado otro remedio que llegar a tiempo junto con ella, Kagome llegó justo para verlos darse un beso antes de entrar al ascensor, de nuevo esa sensación extraña en su estómago.

- Voy con el señor Myoga a entregarle unos papeles, Kagome ¿Puedes atender mi teléfono?

- Claro.

En cuanto Kikyo se fue, Inuyasha salió necesitando algo de ayuda, Kagome lo asistió. Estaban en su oficina y él parecía más serio de lo normal.

- ¿Puedo contarte algo?

- Claro, sabes que somos amigos. -ingenuo de la fuerte amistad entre ambas y con una poco común confianza hacia la chica le contó de la extraña sensación que lo embargaba con Kikyo.

- ¿La amas? –preguntó por un impulso.

- Creo que la amo...

- Entonces no seas tonito, eso es lo que importa -sus palabras eran de desinteresada amistad por ambos, aunque no la hacían feliz.

- Gracias Kagome –dirigió una seductora sonrisa a la chica. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo y seguro, era el efecto de su amiga en él.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Muchas gracias a toda/os los que leen!**

**Pues ésta ha sido el capi más largo que he escrito, ojalá que haya quedado bien.**

**Voy a salir unos días, así que el próximo capi lo publico el lunes.**

**Kitsune saki: Muchas gracias por tu review! Este... pues lo intenté pero no pude asesinar a Kikyo... pero ahí van las cosas entre Inu y Aome jajaj algo lentas pero ahí van. Suerte con lo del insomnio.**

**HawkAngel: Muchas gracias por tu review! Hello! Pues la solución de Lin y Sessho aquí está, pero... pues Kikyo tendrá que permanecer un poquito más... aunque no desesperes.. :D**

**Naoko L-K: Muchas gracias por tu review! Por fin reacciona Sessho! Jajaja :D**

**Inumoonhp05: Catita igual y ya te ausentaste, pero sé que igual vas a dejar review, espero que te haya gustado el capi (cuando lo hayas leído) y que no quieras matarme por el lemon jajaja.**

**Especialmente muchisimas gracias a todo/as quienes dejen review.**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**


	7. El Amigo

El día transcurrió normalmente, aún no terminaba del todo la temporada alta para Sengoku y tenían muchos asuntos que resolver, las ocupaciones eran demasiadas, excepto cuando se trataba de Lin.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco, puedo pedir el almuerzo...

- No, tengo un lugar especial reservado.

Así salieron los dos de la oficina y llegaron hasta un restaurant, sencillo pero acogedor. Ordenaron y pasaron alrededor de una hora ahí, conversando sobre cualquier cosa, al terminar regresaron directamente al trabajo, entraron por la puerta principal del edificio y solos al ascensor que luego de cerrar las puertas y presionar unos botones se puso en marcha. Este movimiento hizo que Lin se mareara un poco y tuviera que detenerse de las paredes, Sesshomaru inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por los hombros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí...- susurró para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse muy cerca del rostro de él.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos mientras el elevador seguía su marcha al último piso, las manos de Sesshomaru recorrieron todos los brazos de Lin para colocarse luego en su cintura, no podía resistir más las ganas de besarla. La chica continuó mirándolo a los dorados ojos y sus labios se sentían irremediablemente atraídos hacia los de él. Sesshomaru la acercó más a su cuerpo y luego se acercó a su boca, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, entonces se besaron. Sintieron la suave caricia de los labios del otro, la chica puso sus manos en el cuello de él y comenzaron a jugar Lin algo inexperta y él sintiendo por primera vez un beso con amor y ansiedad. En un momento el beso se hizo más profundo y mágico, lleno de pasión, hasta que un timbre se escuchó y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pero ellos no se inmutaron, el mundo no existía a su alrededor. Esperando entrar en él se encontraban algunas personas, entre ellas Kikyo, quien los miró con rabia, no podía soportar ver cómo esa "niñita" tenía lo que ella no, cerró los puños y entró decidida a hacer algo al respecto.

- Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero éste no es lugar para que hagas tus cosas, Sesshomaru te lo he dicho muchas veces. Pero tú no te sientas mal .se dirigió a Lin- para él ya es costumbre. –habló con tono frío, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de ver.

Sesshomaru la miró con odio y tomó a Lin de la mano para sacarla de ahí ante la incrédula mirada y los cuchicheos de los espectadores. Entraron rápidamente en la oficina, él cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí y luego miró a Lin, quién parecía desconcertada.

- Lo lamento, no sabe lo que hace, te aseguro que lo va a pagar. – ella asintió y fue lentamente hasta su escritorio pensando en las palabras de la secretaria "Para él ya es costumbre".

El día terminó y todos partieron, Sesshomaru y Lin se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, desde luego que él hubiese querido más pero al parecer Kikyo había causado un daño.

Eran ya altas horas de la noche cuando el hijo mayor de Inutashou se presentó en la casa de la mujer, llamó a la puerta y ella abrió dejando escuchar cierta música en su interior.

- Veo que tienes compañía, no me extraña.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –se notaba nerviosa.

- Vine a advertirte que si se vuelve a repetir lo de hoy vas a tener graves problemas y no sólo en la oficina, sabes de lo que soy capaz... ¿Entendido? –su tono era en verdad amenazador.

- Yo hago lo que se me da la gana y si no tienes nada más qué decir en mejor que te vayas. –continuaba nerviosa pues sabía que él hablaba en serio pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo abiertamente. Sesshomaru la miró una vez más y luego se retiró, Kikyo cerró la puerta y entró pensando en qué decir.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Nadie importante, un vecino.

- Me alegra que se fuera pronto, ahora podemos seguir en donde estábamos...

Era media mañana y Sesshomaru y Lin apenas habían cruzado dos palabras, cuando la chica llegó había un gran ramo de flores amarillas en su escritorio ante lo cual sonrió ligeramente y dio las gracias, ahora ella se veía muy seria. Cuando él no pudo tolerar más el extraño silencio se acercó le tomó las manos obligándola a mirarlo, sus dorados ojos parecían capaces de penetrar en el alma de Lin.

- ¿Es por lo que dijo Kikyo? –fue muy directo, los rodeos siempre le molestaron.

Ella se soltó, haciéndolo sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelco y una tristeza inmediata lo invadió, dio la vuelta al escritorio y se puso frente a él, lo tomó nuevamente de las manos y se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

- Confío e ti... –entonces cerró los ojos y lo besó devolviéndole así la calma.

Sesshomaru la abrazó brindándole seguridad y dándosela él mismo, no estaba enojada, confiaba en él y no la defraudaría, lo que no notó fue como los ojos de Lin se llenaron de lágrimas. Se besaron con tranquilidad, reconciliándose de algo que jamás pasó en verdad.

Al escritorio de Kikyo llegaron las dos suplentes, Aska y Koshio para entregarle un memorando donde se le pedía que las instruyera detalladamente porque se iban a quedar de fijo con otros empresarios. La secretaria hizo una disimulada mueca al mirar a las dos jovencitas "Ahora me encargan a las novatas... justo cuando no debo alejarme de aquí, tendré que dejar encargada a Kagome". Se puso de pie y fue con su amiga para explicarle la situación.

- Necesito que hagas algo mientras no estoy, quiero que cuides a Inuyasha, esa niñita ya me quitó a Sesshomaru, nadie me va a arrebatar a su hermano –Kagome se sorprendió por el tono resentido de su amiga pero aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Entonces Kikyo entró con su jefe a notificarle que en los próximos días estaría con las niñas en el piso de abajo, pero que volvería pronto, él aceptó sin darle mucha importancia "Ahora estaré con Kagome más tiempo" y se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios prometiéndole que saldrían a cenar.

El resto de día Kagome entraba y salía de la oficina de Inuyasha, desde que Lin estaba con Sesshomaru ella sólo contestaba el teléfono y llevaba la agenda cosa que Lin también hacía, así que se había vuelto algo aburrido.

- Entonces la junta es a las cuatro

- ¿Con quién?

- Pues con el nuevo exportador...

- Te dije que le dijeras eso a Sesshomaru, a mi no me interesa...

- ¡Ay qué necio eres¡Qué eso te toca a ti!

- Feh¡Ahora tú me vas a decir qué es lo que tengo que hacer!

- ¡Eres imposible! – la chica se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió, pero antes de cerrar dijo algo más -¡Y la junta es a las cuatro!

Luego de que Kagome cerró la puerta Inuyasha estaba enojado, pero era una clase de enojo que sólo sentía hacia ella, algo diferente y que no era malo, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más antes.

Esa noche Kagome se dirigió a su auto, que había quedado muy cerca del de Inuyasha, y para su sorpresa algo no estaba bien, no pudo encenderlo, estaba desesperada cuando el chico de ojos dorados, el que menos quería ver luego de la pelea de unas horas antes, apareció.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No enciende... –murmuró.

- ¡Ja! Eso te pasa por mandona.

- ¡Ay! Tú no te metas que nadie te dijo que vinieras.

- Yo solo pasaba por aquí y te encontré y más te vale que te dejes ayudar porque a estas horas no tienes muchas opciones.

- ¡Puedo tomar un taxi!

- No vas a salir a buscar uno tú sola, yo te llevo a tu casa.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, súbete a mi auto y ya. –la chica sacó sus cosas y obedeció no de muy buena gana, mientras tanto Inuyasha hizo una llamada del celular para cancelar una cita, cosa que dejó a Kikyo bastante extrañada. En el camino no hubo más que silencio entre ellos hasta que uno decidió romper con su orgullo. - ¿Sigues enojada?

- No... bueno… muchas gracias por traerme y lamento haberte hablado así.

- Es que tienes muy mal carácter...

- Qué dices...

- ¡No! Lo lamento no vale la pena otra pelea –ella sonrió levemente. Al llegar a su destino Inuyasha se asombró de que Kagome viviese en un templo.

- ¿Eres sacerdotisa?

- No... en realidad sí, pero no me gusta mucho la vida del templo, prefiero estar en la oficina y conocer gente ahí... es algo extraño ¿No? –ahora estaba avergonzada por haberle confesado eso.

- Claro que no, cada quien es libre de decidir su vida. –Esas palabras le otorgaron tranquilidad y la hicieron sonreír ampliamente, Inuyasha se sonrojó. Luego se despidieron.

Mientras, Lin y Sesshomaru continuaron trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando él se dio cuenta del reloj partieron, inmersos en el viento provocado por el convertible sin capota y en un silencio melancólico al que Sesshomaru no le encontraba razón de ser.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...

- No estás bien, has estado callada todo el día.

- Ayer recibí una visita, un amigo... y creo que no lo volveré a ver... él ya no quiere verme.

- Es un idiota –su voz sonaba con el rencor propio de quien hiere la persona que ama.- No sabe apreciarte. -Lin sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que él la dejó en su casa y se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente un ramo de flores amarillas mezcladas con algunas rojas estaba en el escritorio de Lin, entró a su oficina y lo miró sonriendo levemente. Fue un día bastante aliviado y lleno de buen humor en el último piso de Sengoku, no sólo por Lin sino también porque extrañamente Inuyasha y Kagome no pelearon por nada.

- Es bastante curioso, pero me agrada que no peleemos.

- A mi también –la chica sonrió y se dirigió a su casa en su auto ya arreglado del pequeño desperfecto.

Él fue al piso donde estaba Kikyo y la encontró inmersa en explicaciones a las novatas. La sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda, luego salieron a cenar y se divirtieron bastante. Y aunque Inuyasha no olvidaba las palabras de Kagome, por más que lo intentara había algo en su pareja que no terminaba de gustarle.

Algo tarde era cuando Sesshomaru llevó a Lin a su casa, la ayudó a bajar del auto y la condujo hasta la puerta de entrada, ambos se acercaron y se despidieron como de costumbre con un beso. Ella entró y se sentó pesadamente en un sillón recordando el encuentro que la tenía así.

**FLASH BACK**

El timbre sonó desconcertándola bastante por las horas que eran, se acercó y al mirar por el ojo de la puerta se sorprendió aún más de ver ahí de pie con un ramo de rosas amarillas al que consideraba su mejor amigo, abrió de prisa la puerta y lo recibió cálidamente, agradeció por las flores y procedió a preguntarle que hacía ahí si él trabajaba en Inglaterra.

- Vine a verte, tenía que verte.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, al contrario, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado. –Lin no respondió esperando que continuara. – Vine por ti... me di cuenta del error que cometí al quedarme tan lejos, no me di cuenta de que no podía vivir así. Lin... te amo...

Ella no supo qué responder, si bien era cierto que lo había querido mucho y que el partir le dolió, ahora ella amaba a alguien y sólo lo consideraba un amigo.

- Kohaku... no...es que yo...

- ¿Qué pasa? –sin duda no esperaba que ella titubeara tanto.

- Kohaku, ahora tengo a alguien, lo amo mucho, tú eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero pero no como antes, no como cuando éramos novios...

- Hay alguien... –agachó la mirada triste- Debí suponerlo, ha pasado algo de tiempo y tú eres una gran mujer... –tomó su abrigo- Te deseo mucha suerte, y pues él, él ya la tiene si lo amas como dices.

- ¿Vas a volver a Inglaterra?...

- Sí...

- ¿Cuándo¿Podemos vernos mañana?

- Probablemente vuelva ahora mismo, no podría soportar estar aquí –su voz se quebró.

- Escríbeme como siempre.

- No... es mejor que lo dejemos así, que no nos volvamos a ver. Así quizás logre olvidarme del vacío que me dejas, como te lo dije, te amo. Ahora no puedo vivir sin ti pero me doy cuenta de que tampoco puedo hacerlo contigo... por eso es mejor dejar las cosas así. –el chico salió sin decir más y tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos aparecieran.

Ese fue un encuentro bastante extraño, donde se dijeron cosas importantes y donde Lin no supo qué hacer, quizás él fue muy directo y ella también, pero ahora así eran las cosas y aunque le doliera no poder corresponder los sentimientos de Kohaku, ya no lo amaba ahora su corazón y su alma tenían un nuevo dueño.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"Te voy a volver a ver... sólo hay que dejar que pase el tiempo y encuentres a alguien a quien amar de verdad, porque nosotros somos amigos... Kohaku... lo siento pero yo amo a Sesshomaru y sé que él me ama" –pensó dándose a sí misma la confianza que necesitaba para que no le doliera el miedo de perder a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente Lin apareció en su oficina sonriendo como acostumbraba y al ver su ramo de flores amarillas, esta vez combinadas con unas lilas muy pequeñas, se dirigió directamente hasta Sesshomaru, le tomó ambas manos y las besó dándole las gracias.

Llegada muy apenas la hora del almuerzo él se puso de pie y le hizo la invitación para salir y tomarse la tarde libre –El trabajo puede esperar – le dijo como muestra de lo mucho que cambió toda su existencia en tan poco tiempo.

Salieron de la oficina y llegaron hasta uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, era un lugar bastante iluminado donde el hijo mayor de Inutashou era ampliamente conocido por desfilar con diferentes mujeres muy hermosas, pero su acompañante era más que notable esta vez, menos llamativa que las otras, pero no menos bonita, al contrario su sencillez parecía distinguirla de todas las demás. Hicieron su orden y una de las manos de Lin permaneció sobre la mesa jugueteando, él sin dudarlo la tomó e hizo lo mismo con ella, mirándola a ratos a los ojos y a ratos a la mesa hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que les lleva sus platos. Pasaron la hora de la comida ahí y luego Lin le pidió que fuesen a un lugar que ella conocía.

Llegaron hasta un centro comercial no muy concurrido y se adentraron en él hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda donde desde afuera se vislumbraban prismas y cazadores de sueños además del notable aroma a incienso, cuando ella le anunció que ahí era él la miró con desconcierto. Entraron y poco a poco Lin le dio algunas explicaciones de los múltiples usos, creíbles e increíbles que tenían los artículos que los rodeaban, al final llegaron hasta donde estaban todos los cazadores de sueños exhibidos en la entrada.

- ¿Cuál te gusta? –él la miró sin saber qué responder, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que era en serio y buscó a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con uno que era de dos colores, la parte de abajo morada y la parte superior era de un tono naranja vivo. Al notar su mirada Lin lo tomó sin dudar y luego tomó el que se encontraba justo detrás de ése. Guió de la mano a su acompañante y lo dejó afuera de la tienda. –Espérame aquí.

Luego de unos instantes regresó con los cazadores de sueños idénticos y le entregó uno, el que le había gustado, con la promesa de que ella colgaría el otro en su habitación y así los dos tendrían buenos sueños y buen futuro juntos. En verdad sonaba muy extraño todo eso para Sesshomaru, que lejos de tomarlo en serio le apreció un gesto de ternura, así que prometió colgar el suyo también.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas y pasos que recorrieron la ciudad hasta dejarlos cansados, terminaron cenando en un humilde lugar, desde luego todo había sido idea de Lin y Sesshomaru aceptaba encantado por descubrir aquella alegría que la embargaba con las cosas más simples. Tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el convertible y éste hasta la casa de Lin.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor –sonrió ampliamente en la puerta de su casa.

- Lo que sea.

- Me va a costar algo de trabajo colgarlo yo sola¿Puedes ayudarme?

Así entraron los dos pensando únicamente en colgar el artefacto, cosa que Sesshomaru hizo de inmediato y sin muchos esfuerzos. Ambos se quedaron de pie al lado de la cama de Lin observando el cazador de sueños y pensando en la promesa que hicieron esa tarde. Ella lo tomó de la mano haciéndolo que la viera a los ojos, situación que provocó que se perdieran en la mirada del otro acercándose sin darse cuenta, rozando sus labios sin pensarlo, recorriendo suavemente con las manos sus cuerpos sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Continuaban así, de pie con la mente en blanco y las sensaciones a flor de piel, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y un leve movimiento, iniciado por ninguno o tal vez por ambos que los hizo caer con delicadeza a la cama donde continuaron besándose en los labios, recorriéndose mutuamente, provocándose a dar un paso más. Sesshomaru luego dejó de estar así para pasar al cuello de Lin, la besó lentamente y sintió como sus delicadas manos se posaban en su pecho. Luego ella entreabrió los ojos y dio un beso ligero en los labios de él, una caricia casi imperceptible que siguió a un prolongado abrazo. Todo ese tiempo sus mentes estaban vacías y sus almas plenas de felicidad, así se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente cuando los primeros rayos de sol terminaron con su sueño. Se despabilaron sin prisas y tomaron el desayuno de igual manera antes de partir a la oficina luego de la primera noche juntos.

Pasaron un par de días bastante normales en los que Kikyo no terminaba de instruir a las nuevas secretarias que a decir verdad eran bastante extrañas, pero muy serviciales y atentas con ella.

Kagome veía como cada vez Lin hacía todas sus funciones pero extrañamente no se sentía desplazada, ni por el trabajo ni por no estar tan cerca de Sesshomaru -Creo que en verdad no lo amo como pensaba… bueno… eso creo- le confesó a Inuyasha en una ocasión.

Con aquello él sintió hervir la sangre en su interior y sin saber por qué se puso de pie en un violento ademán.

- Feh! No sé cómo puedes pensar eso del imbécil de mi hermano si es un maldito aprovechado que no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo...

- Que violento eres, claro tú si me puedes contar tus cosas pero te confío algo y lo que haces es enojarte, pues entonces no me vuelvas a contar nada. –luego salió dando un portazo.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello! Primero que nada muchas gracias a todas las que leen y en especial a quienes dejan review. Pues ahora sí que me costó trabajo hacer este capi, ojalá que les haya gustado.

HawkAngel: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y pues ya estoy planeando la muerte de Kikyo... jajaja ntc. :p

Kitsuke saki: Muchas gracias por tu review! La identidad del traidor en el próximo capi jaja. :p

Afrodita coral: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar... :p

Samantha: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me das muchos ánimos, muchas gracias.

Inumoonhp05: Pues como te lo dije antes... hay cybers! Me dejaste abandonada...


	8. La noche trágica

- ¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? –dijo Lin mirando algunas fotografías

- Primero que nada voy a hablar con el imbécil de Inuyasha... llámalo. –ella lo hizo y él acudió.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que me expliques ésto –le lanzó las imágenes donde aparecía besándose en la puerta de la casa de Kikyo.

- Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones

- Tu vida no me importa pero quiero saber por qué traicionas a nuestro padre

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No te hagas el inocente, esa mujer y tú están aliados con Naraku.

- Ahora sí te volviste loco, crees que todos están en tu contra y óyeme bien no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esas acusaciones sin fundamentos, unas fotografías de nosotros no te dicen nada. –Inuyasha estaba exasperado.

- Entonces me vas a decir que no sabes nada de esto –entonces le enseñó otras fotografías de la misma Kikyo en un restaurant con Naraku, él las vio y se quedó mirándolas sin saber que decir o hacer, fue como si le echaran un balde de agua fría porque en realidad no tenía idea de nada. –Veo que no sabes nada, que imbécil eres.

- No... tenía idea… -atinó a decir apenas mientras su mente viajaba entre mil recuerdos y emociones agridulces.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes y que no se te vaya a ocurrir decir nada, no queremos complicar las cosas, ahora sólo falta tener las pruebas contundentes de su traición, las fotografías no son una prueba contundente en la corte.

Inuyasha salió de ahí con las fotografías en las manos y sin parecer entender lo que su hermano decía, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su oficina con apariencia de zombi. Cuando Kagome lo vio intentó detenerlo pero no la escuchó, preocupada entró con él, lo miró por largo rato mientras Inuyasha intentaba entenderlo, intentaba explicarse por qué había jugado con él de esa forma, por fin la chica se decidió a hablar.

- Inuyasha...

- Era eso, ahora lo entiendo, es una traidora, Kagome ahora lo entiendo nunca le importé en verdad, nunca…

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Kikyo me traicionó, me traicionó con el imbécil de Naraku...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No creo que ella...- la naturaleza noble de Kagome no le permitía desconfiar tan fácilmente de su amiga.

- ¡Vi las fotografías Kagome! – ahora gritaba de desesperación-Yo las vi, estaban juntos en un restaurant... –al notarlo así no pudo decir nada más, sintió su corazón oprimirse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sólo lo abrazó y fue bien correspondida.

Lin y Sesshomaru fueron citados en un restaurant esa misma noche, cuando llegaron encontraron al medio hermano, a Kagome y a la supuesta traidora. "Es un imbécil, le advertí que no hiciera nada". Todos se sentaron y entonces Inuyasha tomó la palabra.

- Pues todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. –Kikyo lo miró sin entender- Kikyo... creo que tus servicios ya no son necesarios en Sengoku y debes estar preparada, te aconsejo que contrates un abogado y le plantees tu situación.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡No te hagas la inocente! Estoy hablando de tu maldita traición, me traicionaste a mi y a la empresa, tú fuiste la que ocasionó todo ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar así de mi? –se levantó bastante indignada.

- ¡No seas hipócrita! –le lanzó las fotografías donde aparecía con Naraku, ella las miró, se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Por esto crees que soy una traidora? No me hagas reír, las fotografías no prueban ninguna de las dos cosas de las que me estás acusando... –ella pensaba qué hacer, su orgullo era tan grande que prefería renunciar y que todo terminara ahí, pero no quería perder todo lo que había ganado tan fácilmente, incluido Inuyasha.

- Creo que Kikyo tiene razón... –la voz de Sesshomaru era fría como siempre pero por dentro estaba muy enojado por la imprudencia de su hermano, si ella se iba ahora jamás podrían atraparla.

- No me digas que ahora las vas a defender.

- Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda... y hagan lo que quieran no es mi asunto en lo absoluto. Mañana mando a alguien por mis cosas y problema resuelto, además esas fotografías no son prueba ante ningún juez. –Kikyo tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida, Kagome, todavía sin estar segura de si ella era culpable o no, salió justo detrás, después de todo se conocían hacía mucho y no podía sólo perder la amistad si ella decía ser inocente.

- Kagome... –Inuyasha no entendía por qué se había ido así e intentó seguirla pero fue detenido por Sesshomaru.

- Te dije que no hicieras nada... –pero ni siquiera lo escuchó, se soltó y salió del lugar, Sesshomaru estaba enfurecido por los actos de su medio hermano, así que sin dudarlo salió detrás de él.

- Vamos… -tomó a Lin de la mano y la sacó consigo.

Cuando Kikyo salió del local se encontró detenida por un hombre armado que le exigió su bolso, pero antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar fueron llegando más personas y el ladrón se puso nervioso, no esperaba estar frente a cinco personas, de las cuales dos eran hombres bastante fornidos.

Sesshomaru colocó detrás de sí a Lin intentando protegerla e Inuyasha se puso delante de Kagome. El hombre sentía que no podía manejar la situación ante aquellas miradas intimidantes, Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia delante muy seguro de que el hombre escarmentaría y así lo hizo, retrocedió considerablemente. Kikyo no sabía qué hacer, estaba parada al lado del hermano mayor y el mal presentimiento que a la asediaba desde hacía varios días se había intensificado. Inuyasha caminó muy seguro hacia el tipo esperando que saliera corriendo, pero no lo hizo, sino que con la mano temblorosa disparó varias veces en distintas direcciones y fue hasta después de hacer el daño que desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche trágica. Al escuchar las detonaciones Sesshomaru dio la espalda y abrazó a Lin protegiéndola con su cuerpo, ella escuchó los ruidos muy fuertes de las detonaciones al mismo tiempo que lo veía abrazarla y luego sintió un dolor que la quemaba.

Pasados unos segundos Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y miró a Kagome, que estaba de pie, muy asustada pero ilesa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... ¿Tú?

- Sí... –respondió sabiendo que sí estaba herido pero considerándolo de poca importancia ya que según su juicio el dolor era insignificante, luego se abrazaron rápida e instintivamente.

Luego desviaron la mirada hacia los otros. Sesshomaru estaba de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo un poco a Lin, su camisa tenía sangre en un costado y sin darse tiempo para ver a la muchacha voltearon hasta donde yacía Kikyo, en el suelo y con un pequeño charco de sangre, Inuyasha corrió hasta ella mientras Kagome reaccionó y entró al restaurant para pedir una ambulancia, las cosas parecían serias.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con tono bastante preocupado a Lin, un tono que ella sólo escucharía de nuevo mucho tiempo después.

- Sí, fue sólo mi brazo ¿Pero tú? –la chicaza comenzaba a llorar, en parte por el susto pero más bien por verlo con la camisa ensangrentada.

- No es nada, sólo me rozó –al saberla sana y salva la abrazó con mucha fuerza, sentía que estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre, ahora no podía dejarla ir.

Inuyasha llegó con Kikyo y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su herida, era una perforación en el pecho que sangraba en una forma increíble, estaba apenas conciente, se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la mano intentando decirle algo, darle ánimos pero las palabras no salieron se su garganta ataviada con un fuerte nudo.

Kagome entró desesperada al lugar donde casi la obligaron a sentarse mientras algunas personas salían a ver a los heridos y alguien llamaba a la ambulancia, ella intentaba todavía tomar conciencia total de las cosas cuando alguien le preguntó que si estaba herida, ella respondió que no pero luego le enseñaron una mancha de sangre que tenía en el vestido. "No es mía..."

- ¡Inuyasha! –salió corriendo hasta la calle donde apenas pudo ver cómo se desplomaba al lado de Kikyo.

Horas después estaba Kagome en la sala de espera del hospital dando su declaración, cuando terminó, entró en una habitación donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Lin, ambos con vendajes y un poco adoloridos, pero perfectamente, él se mostraba indiferente y ella todavía muy asustada pero ambos estaban felices de estar juntos. Por su parte Kagome parecía haber envejecido veinte años de golpe, marcas negras debajo se sus ojos y la piel pálida mostraban su preocupación.

- ¿Ya fue contigo la policía? –le preguntó Sesshomaru

- Sí...

- Lo van a atrapar Kagome, lo van a atrapar... –Lin sabía que para ella las cosas fueron quizás peores que para nadie más, considerando todo lo que perdió en sólo unos segundos.

En ese momento interrumpió un doctor para avisarles que podían ver al paciente recién salido de cirugía exitosamente, aún no retomaba por completo la conciencia pero podía recibir visitas. Kagome fue a verlo, en el camino el médico lo explicaba que su estado era aún muy delicado, no estaba fuera de peligro, pero ella no escuchaba, no pensaba en nada más que en verlo con vida. Cuando por fin sus ojos lo encontraron tenía muchos aparatos alrededor y no lucía nada bien, al acercarse más se sentía más débil y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, por fin pudo llegar a tocar su mano. Él entreabrió los ojos y balbuceó algo.

- Kikyo...

- Ella... su herida fue muy seria… y… cuando llegó la ambulancia ya era muy tarde, no pudieron ayudarla… -habló pausado y directo aunque no sabía si esa fue la mejor forma sí fue la única en que pudo hacerlo.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos de nuevo y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran, no miró de nuevo a Kagome quién permaneció a su lado el resto de la noche.

Lin dormía apacible con los efectos de un sedante que el médico le aplicó, él la miraba con una dulzura infinita y con una gran preocupación por lo que pudo haber pasado. "No puedo perderla, no puedo vivir si ella...".

Con las primeras horas de la mañana apareció la hermana menor de Kikyo, una joven sacerdotisa llamada Kaede, y encontró a Kagome vigilando a Inuyasha. Al verse ambas empezaron a llorar y la secretaria se vio obligada a dejar su puesto al lado del herido, juntas fueron a casa de Kikyo, observaron sus cosas y decidieron donarlas a la caridad, arreglaron todo para su entierro y sufrieron juntas el dolor de haberla perdido. Llegada la noche un discreto funeral se había instalado en el propio hogar de la difunta, Kaede estaba ahí sola cuando sin sospecharlo empezaron a aparecer muchas personas que se enteraron por las noticias del incidente y querían ir a despedir a la muchacha buena que los ayudaba con comida, dinero, consejos y con todo lo que pudiera. La hermana menor se vio bastante sorprendida ya que no tenía idea de que Kikyo hiciese eso. Kagome mientras tanto regresó al hospital donde Sesshomaru y Lin ya habían sido dados de alta e Inuyasha estaba un poco mejor, entró en su habitación y lo vio con los ojos cerrados y creyó que estaba dormido así que le tomó la mano.

- Kagome...

- Aquí estoy.

- Quiero verla, antes de que la entierren, quiero verla.

- Estás todavía muy grave, no puedes dejar el hospital

- ¡No me importa cómo esté! Quiero despedirme de ella... ¿Por qué? Maldita sea... ¿Por qué? –ahora la desesperación lo embargaba por completo.

- Inuyasha... –Kagome se sentó a su lado y así pasaron toda la noche en silencio hasta el amanecer. "Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a Kaede" le besó la frente y se fue para encontrarse con la casa de Kikyo bastante más concurrida de lo que esperaba, Kaede le explicó la situación y así con todas esas desconocidas personas enterraron a la chica.

Lin estaba en su casa cuando llamaron a la puerta y al asomarse vio a un chico de pecas con un gran ramo de rosas amarillas, abrió apresurada la puerta y lo saludó efusivamente, no esperaba verlo ahí y mucho menos esperaba que unos dorados ojos la observaran desde lejos.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Pues he aquí, la muerte de Kikyo, aunque todavía no sé para qué la maté exactamente jajaja. Pero espero que haya quedado bien, muchísimas gracias por leer y un millón de gracias por dejar review. Sé que está algo corto, pero lo hice en un momento de inspiración (además que había que dejarlo así como en suspenso) muy pronto publico el que sigue. 


	9. El secreto de Lin

Sesshomaru sintió la enorme rabia que lo recorría y bajó del auto con el gran ramo de flores que llevaba, cruzó la calle y llamó sutilmente a la puerta, Lin abrió y lo recibió algo nerviosa, conocía en carácter de él y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kohaku. Sesshomaru entró decidido, le entregó el ramo de flores y miró desafiante al muchacho con pecas, él entendió de inmediato la situación.

- Soy Kohaku.

- Yo soy su novio, mi nombres es Sesshomaru, director general de Sengoku. –con su tono y esas palabras dejó muy en claro lo superior que era, luego la tomó de la mano.

- Tienes suerte, es una gran novia. –caminó hasta ella y se despidió con un beso muy cerca de los labios, lo cuál hizo que Sesshomaru no pudiera contenerse más.

Con un rápido movimiento lo empujó y le dio un golpe en la cara, el muchacho terminó en el suelo, Lin se acercó a Sesshomaru para detenerlo de alguna nueva agresión, luego le indicó a su amigo que era mejor retirarse y él así lo hizo, entendió las razones de Lin y la amaba lo suficiente para reconocer que no era correspondido como quería y no le causaría un problema.

- Es un imbécil –ella guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- Y tú un celoso… - retiró unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos mientras lo miraba, de esa forma permanecieron mientras él sentía los celos abandonarlo.

De repente ella empezó a reír como siempre y se abrazó de él quien en gesto espontáneo la cargó, la llevó hasta el auto y condujo hasta su casa, donde le tenía ya preparada una sorpresa. Entraron en silencio recorriendo a oscuras el departamento, él la guiaba de la mano, llegaron hasta el comedor y él encendió las velas dejando ver que la mesa estaba ya puesta, Lin miró la escena asombrada para luego sentarse en la silla que Sesshomaru le extendía. La velada fue fantástica, entre sonrisas y caricias, además, la cena era deliciosa.

- No sabía que eras tan buen chef.

- Nadie lo sabe –sonrió con complicidad. -al terminar el postre Sesshomaru encendió las luces y la condujo hasta el sillón donde se recostaron juntos, abrazados sólo escuchando la música suave que llenaba la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

- Muy bien, gracias a ti, porque me salvaste, me protegiste arriesgándote tú.

- Temía perderte... –ella se sonrojó- Lin... –la abrazó con más fuerza por unos instantes –Tuve mucho miedo de perderte y en cierta forma todavía lo tengo, temo que algo te separe de mi. –dada su naturaleza cerrada le era difícil decir aquello.

- Nada me va a separar de ti... nunca... lo prometo –luego lo besó.

Fue una sutil y delicada caricia que paulatinamente se profundizó, así abrazados en el sillón descubrieron todo lo que sus sentidos les podían dar. Exploraron sus bocas saboreando el gusto del otro, grabando en su memoria la geografía mutua, poco a poco se fueron quedando sin respiración hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

- Te amo Lin.

Ella juntó de nuevo sus labios en un beso desesperado, sentía deseos de estar más cerca de él, de sentir su piel. Trazó un delicado camino de besos por su cuello, saboreó la textura de aquel hombre que la volvía loca, sintió como sus varoniles manos la recorrían por la espalda y un poco más allá. Luego se topó con la camisa que le estorbaba, así que empezó a desabrocharla, Sesshomaru la separó un momento y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? –ella sonrió con un gesto de sensualidad desconocido y asintió con la mirada. – Entonces ven, éste no es el lugar –la tomó en sus brazos, ella lo rodeó por el cuello, y la llevó hasta su habitación, aquel lugar que con tantas mujeres había compartido pero que ahora estaba seguro de que Lin sería la única.

La recostó y luego la recorrió con la vista unos momentos, se acercó a ella para besarla, sintió su respiración entrecortada y como se erizaba su piel, colocó las manos en su cadera y la alzó un poco para así poderla besar más cómodamente. Bajó por su cuello con besos sutiles y cortos al tiempo que le retiraba la ropa con desesperante tranquilidad. Marcó con sus labios y gusto cada centímetro del cuerpo de Lin llenándola de pasión y ternura, haciéndola temblar y desear más de él.

Con un movimiento rápido lo empujó un poco para quedar ella encima y tomar la iniciativa. Desabotonó su camisa con calma mirándolo a los ojos y rozando su cuerpo, en poco tiempo lo vio desnudo, ahora los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Se acercó a sus labios para besarlos, ambos se probaron de nuevo, sintieron y reconocieron las caricias del otro. En un impulso Sesshomaru se giró para recostarla por completo y dejar sus embriagantes labios, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada un instante y no pudo esperar más para hacerlo de nuevo con besos hasta llegar a su intimidad, Lin se sorprendió un poco pero pronto se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que le eran provocadas.

La respiración de la chica era cada vez más agitada y empezó a suspirar, lo que hizo a Sesshomaru sonreír notablemente, luego bajó por sus piernas sintiéndolas por igual con las yemas de los dedos y con los besos que tanto le provocaban.

Luego de besar sus talones regresó hasta sus labios para besarla con pasión desmedida, ella aprovechó su distracción para acariciarlo con su característica inocencia, primero sus brazos y sus manos para pasar por casi todo su cuerpo y llegar a su masculinidad, sólo sintió cómo el hombre que amaba se estremecía y mordía con delicadeza sus labios.

Algunos instantes después las manos de él se posaron sobre la cadera de Lin y se acomodaron para llegar al punto culminante de su acto de amor, un baile íntimo y desconocido que de ahora en adelante sería sólo suyo.

Ambos se acostaron bastante cansados con sus respiraciones todavía agitadas y sus cuerpos aún temblando, conforme se recuperaron el sueño los invadió y se quedaron dormidos, descansaron en una noche eterna que sólo el paraíso les podía brindar.

Despertó con un suave beso en los labios, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unas doradas pupilas que la miraban fijamente.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. –su perenne sonrisa apareció y se sentó sobre la cama.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Perfecto... ¿No hay desayuno en la cama? –dijo divertida.

- Algo mejor. –la tomó de las manos y la hizo levantarse, ella se puso una camisa de Sesshomaru y luego sin que lo esperara la cargó y salió del departamento.

- ¿Qué haces? No estoy vestida.

- No es necesario. –se subieron en una limosina y llegaron rato después hasta una discreta casa.

Al entrar Lin se sorprendió mucho, todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores amarillas coronadas con otras de los más diversos colores, pero no había muebles, sólo una alfombra acolchonada donde se desplegaba un mantel con el desayuno servido. Se sentaron en el suelo y con la más grande paz y alegría desayunaron, luego cayeron en la cuenta de que había muchas cosas pendientes en la oficina y debían resolverlos. Tomaron un baño juntos entre besos y caricias y cuando Lin se preguntaba qué ropa usaría él le indicó una de las habitaciones, ella entró y vio tendido sobre la cama un hermoso vestido amarillo pálido y ropa interior.

- Espero que te guste.

- Me encanta. –contestó sonrojada por el acto de su pareja, algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina se encontraron con Kagome que guardaba las cosas de Kikyo en una caja, la chica se sorprendió al verlos.

- Tu padre y su esposa están en el hospital con Inuyasha, me llamaron cuando no te localizaron en el celular. –se dirigió a Sesshomaru.

- Kagome... dile al imbécil de mi hermano que abra los ojos. –sin decir más entró en su oficina.

- ¿A qué se refería?

- A lo que todos notan, menos ustedes dos. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

- Gracias, la hermana de Kikyo se está haciendo cargo de las cosas en su casa y yo de sus artículos personales.

- Tómate unos días, te va a hacer bien.

- Gracias, pero...

- Nosotros podemos arreglárnoslas –Lin sonrió dulcemente y entró con su jefe.

Kagome fue a la antigua casa de su amiga y ahí encontró un camión de mudanza y a Kaede.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo me encargue de sus artículos personales?

- Sí, verás, a pesar de que éramos hermanas ustedes siempre tuvieron más en común, desde sus dones naturales como sacerdotisas hasta que ninguna de los dos lo fuera. –Kagome asintió.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Hoy por la noche.

- Llámame luego.

La chica entró en el lugar vació y revisó todas las cosas personales pensando qué hacer con ellas, buscó en los armarios y en los cajones, donde encontró una especie de diario que en la portada decía "Cuaderno de anotar la vida" (N/A: el término y la descripción le pertenece a Isabel Allende) luego encontró otros y al echarles un vistazo se notaba que no tenían fecha ni un orden simplemente comprensible. Se sorprendió bastante y su primera opción fue destruirlo "Es algo que nadie debía ver", pero pronto se dio cuenta de que si en verdad era una traidora ahí estaría todo, inclusive las pruebas contra Naraku "Te prometo que sólo lo necesario será revelado"-pensó.

Una vez terminada su labor ahí partió de noche con el automóvil lleno de cajas hacia el hospital, al llegar se encontró con los padres de Inuyasha que salían, se saludaron cordialmente y sin despedirse, sabían que no sería su último encuentro. Kagome entró en la habitación de Inuyasha, estaba despierto con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el entierro?

- Muy lindo... ella se veía tranquila –se acercó a la cama y puso una mano encima de la de Inuyasha, él la tomó con fuerza intentando desahogarse, tratando de decir algo, sin embargo no le fue posible y pasaron la noche en silencio.

A los pocos días las cosas en Sengoku eran difíciles con los tres puestos que no estaban ocupados pero Sesshomaru y Lin se las arreglaban, además Inuyasha regresaría pronto y Kagome ese mismo día. Llegaron en la mañana y vieron como todo un comité esperaba los ascensores que los llevarían, seguramente, al salón de juntas más grande en el quinto piso.

- Vamos por las escaleras.

- ¿Cinco pisos?

- No es tanto. –lo llevó casi arrastrando en gesto juguetón hasta las escaleras que nunca se utilizaban debido a la magnitud del edificio.

Empezaron a subir, ella corriendo y él sin tener otra opción detrás de ella siguiéndola muy de cerca como si no pudiese alcanzarla. Para el cuarto piso la respiración de la chica era agitada y él la llevaba de la mano pero en su afán de jugar se soltó y subió las últimas escaleras más rápido que antes, al llegar al último escalón sintió un gran dolor en la espalda y como las piernas le fallaban, empezó a caer de espaldas pero fue sostenida a tiempo por Sesshomaru quien la cargó y la sentó ahí mismo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí... –murmuró con dificultad aún sintiendo el conocido dolor que parecía destrozarla por dentro. -¿Me puedes llevar a la oficina?

- No te ves bien, es mejor ir a un hospital.

- No, estoy bien, es sólo mi espalda, por favor es que necesito agua para unas pastillas que traigo en mi bolsa. –él la miró con desconfianza pero hizo lo que le pedía

La cargó hasta el ascensor y durante todo el trayecto al último piso para recostarla en el pequeño sillón que tenían entre sus dos escritorios, luego le llevó el agua y la vio tomarse los comprimidos.

- Voy a estar bien. –cerró los ojos y así permaneció por largo rato hasta que el dolor fue soportable y pudo incorporarse a sus actividades.

Sesshomaru la vigiló todo el día y la llevó a su casa por la noche, se quedó con ella hasta muy tarde, cuando fue interrumpido por una llamada "urgente" de su padre que decía necesitarlo inmediatamente. Muy contra su voluntad y sólo por la insistencia de Lin, acudió. Ella tomó el teléfono y llamó a una amiga, media hora después estaba en su casa con un pequeño maletín en la mano, se saludaron y le hizo una consulta a domicilio, pero dada la naturaleza del problema era necesario llevarla a un hospital para más análisis.

- No quiero...

- Sabes que es necesario.

- No quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

- Fue sólo un incidente causado por las escaleras, no debe ser nada grave. Ven, vamos es mejor si lo hacemos ahora.

Su amiga de la voz dulce la llevó hasta una clínica privada donde antes ya había estado, entraron y un médico de ojos azules salió a su encuentro saludando muy efusivamente a la doctora.

- Ella es Lin, una amiga. Necesitamos tu ayuda para hacerle unos análisis pero nadie puede saberlo.

- Claro mi querida Sango, vamos a mi consultorio. –dijo en un tono lujurioso.

- No, mejor al mío. – le lanzó una mirada asesina "Ginecólogo pervertido".

Hicieron las pruebas necesarias y le pidieron que se quedara esa noche, ella se negó pero al final no tuvo otra opción. Tan pronto como Sesshomaru estuvo libre la llamó pero como no contestó el teléfono supuso que estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente llegó temprano como siempre con un ramo de flores para Lin, esperó que se diera la hora en la que generalmente llega, pero al ver que no lo hizo la llamó de nuevo sin encontrarla.

- Vuelvo después –le dijo a Kagome mientras salía de la oficina sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

Llegó hasta casa de Lin y tocó el timbre, nadie le abrió pero la puerta de la casa de al lado dejó ver a una mujer de edad avanzada que le dijo que la señorita había salido por la noche con otra mujer y que no había regresado. Sesshomaru casi pierde la cabeza, estaba desesperado y sin la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba "¿Por qué no me llamó?... Maldición ¿Dónde demonios está?... Lin… Espero que estés bien…". Entonces su celular sonó, era Kagome.

- Me acaba de llamar Lin que hoy no vendrá hasta la tarde, dice que tiene unos asuntos pendientes.

- ¿Qué asuntos?

- No me lo dijo

- ¿Dónde está?

- Tampoco lo sé.

- Voy para allá.

Ahora es verdad estaba desconcertado "¿Qué clase de asuntos¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?... ¿Está bien?...". Una eterna mañana pasó en Sengoku hasta que Lin llegó con un aspecto algo pálido, entró en la oficina y de inmediato atrajo las doradas pupilas de Sesshomaru, la miró frío e indiferente.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con una amiga.

- ¿Desde anoche? – ella lo miró preguntándose cómo lo sabía- Fui a tu casa y me lo dijeron.

- Lo siento, tenía un problema y fui con ella –se acercó al escritorio y le tomó las manos para que se pusiera de pie, pero su mirada no cambió por largos instantes hasta que la abrazó con fuerza dando gracias porque todo estuviese bien.

Llegada la noche Kagome fue a casa de Inuyasha donde había una enfermera 24 horas, insistencia de su madre, que ya la conocía bien. Entró a la habitación del chico que reposaba todavía por la cirugía y lo miró tristemente "Sufre por Kikyo", se acercó y lo saludó con timidez.

- Kagome... ¿Por qué vienes todas las noches? No soy un bebé que tengan que cuidar. –sus palabras no tenían malas intenciones, eran sólo reflejo de su carácter.

- Pues porque me preocupo por ti

- Ya estoy bien, en unos días más voy a regresar a la oficina, tan pronto como todos dejen de atosigarme.

- ¿Atosigarte¡No te das cuenta de que todos se preocupan por ti!

- ¡Pero estoy bien! Y no es necesario que me tengan tantas atenciones ni que vengan a visitarme tanto –ni él mismo comprendía por qué le decía eso a la amiga que, sin admitirlo, esperaba todo el día.

- Perfecto, entonces no me verás más por aquí. –se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡No te pongas así! Es sólo que no lo entiendo. –la muchacha abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla lo miró tiernamente.

- Es algo que todos saben, menos nosotros… pero ahora creo que sólo eres tú. –sonrió melancólica y se fue sin decir más.

"Feh! A qué demonios se refería... algo que todos saben menos yo...esta mujer está loca de verdad que no la entiendo y no sé cómo podemos trabajar juntos... es tan exasperante. Es mejor que ya no venga... creo".

Sesshomaru llevó a Lin a su casa, se veía inusualmente cansada y distraída, abrió la puerta y él la cargó sin avisarle, gesto que agradeció por dentro, en verdad le era difícil caminar. La dejó en su cama y se sentó a su lado, le acarició el cabello tiernamente.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? Te ves muy cansada, no deberías pasar la noche sola.

- Gracias, pero estoy bien –sonrió alegremente.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

- Entonces te dejo dormir –la besó en los labios y se marchó, no porque en verdad le creyera, sino para averiguar qué pasaba.

Salió de la casa y se encontró con el sirviente de los ojos de rana, le dio unas indicaciones y se fue a su departamento. Pasaron un par de horas y la misma mujer de la noche anterior llegó encontrando a Lin bastante pálida.

- Debes venir al hospital.

- No quiero, no me gustan los hospitales.

- Pero es necesario... ya tenemos los resultados...

- ¿Qué tan malo es? –sonrió intentando dar consuelo a la triste mirada de Sango.

- No es como antes, pero tenemos que hacer más pruebas y es mejor si te quedas un par de noches internada, ahora lo que menos debes hacer es andar trabajando.

- Pero no puedo...

- Ven conmigo, si no, voy a tener que llamar una ambulancia –su amenaza era en tono dulce y preocupado.

- Está bien...

Salieron las dos vigiladas por el hombre que permanecía afuera y llegaron hasta el hospital, pero éste ya no las seguía por fortuna para ellas y desgracia para él las perdió en el poco tráfico nocturno. Entraron en el hospital hasta una habitación ya preparada donde estaba el médico de ojos azules, las recibió con una gran sonrisa y dijo que el encargado sería un gran doctor que lo había instruido a él puesto que un ginecólogo y una pediatra no eran apropiados para lo que ella padecía.

Lin estaba recostada en la cama con una intravenosa, todavía pensaba en qué le diría a Sesshomaru cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró un hombre con un ramo de rosas amarillas.

- Kohaku...

- Mi hermana me lo dijo, ella no sabe lo de la otra noche y pase lo que pase sigues siendo mi amiga… y te amo, así que voy a estar a tu lado.

- Muchas gracias Kohaku. -pasaron un buen rato hablando, sin tocar el tema de Sesshomaru, hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

El hijo mayor de Inutashou esperaba en su oficina la llegada de Lin cuando Kagome llamó a la puerta indicándole que alguien lo buscaba, pensó que era su chofer, pero el que estaba ahí era el muchacho de pecas que entró y lo tomó de la camisa reclamándole que era un -Maldito infeliz- .Sesshomaru lo empujó.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No sabes a lo que te arriesgas al hacer esto... además creo que todo quedó muy claro la otra noche.

- ¿Ni siquiera te importa verdad? Sabía que sólo jugabas con ella, pero que no se te ocurra ir a verla, ahora me tiene a mí.

- Explícate antes de que llame a seguridad y vayas a parar a la cárcel. –algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

- No seas hipócrita, me refiero a que ahora que está en el hospital la abandonas, de no ser por mi, hubiera pasado la noche sola.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo¿Por qué está en el hospital¿Está bien? –sintió como sus manos empezaban a temblar, pero no cambió su expresión fría.

- Si tanto te importa, averígualo tú. –salió de ahí muy enojado con aquel hombre y sin darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Sesshomaru tomó el teléfono y llamó al celular de Lin esperando que todo fuese una mentira pero no contestaba, tampoco en su casa, luego llamó a Jaken pero éste le informó que siguiéndola a ella y a otra mujer, las había perdido la noche anterior. Al preguntar cerca de dónde le informó que por la avenida principal rumbo al norte, cerca del hospital Mizu no Tsuki. Sesshomaru colgó sin más y salió del edificio a toda prisa esperando que no fuese cierto, condujo lo más rápido que pudo y en unos momentos estaba ahí, entró con furia desmedida y preguntó en la recepción, mientras la mujer buscaba el nombre de la posible paciente un médico se le acercó y le preguntó quién la buscaba.

- ¿Dónde esta? Le exijo que me lo diga inmediatamente.

- Cálmese, lo llevo.

Entraron juntos en el ascensor y recorrieron dos pisos interminables, las puertas se abrieron y Sesshomaru siguió al hombre hasta las puertas de una habitación donde salía Sango.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vengo a ver a Lin.

- Está dormida.

- ¡Tengo qué verla! –por primera vez su voz se alteró.

- Pero que no se den cuenta que está aquí, no son horas de visita –Sango tenía bastante intuición y supuso que era alguien que la quería mucho.

Sesshomaru entró cerrando la puerta detrás, sentía su corazón latir como loco y una gran ansiedad que conoció antes durante el asalto, se acercó a la cama y la miró fijamente. Ella abrió los ojos lento y lo miró sorprendida.

CoNTiNuaRá...

_Aquí tengo que dar los créditos a mi amiga Mari, es que me encontraba sin ideas y ella me dio todo un mar, tomé las que me gustaron y ahora ya sé qué rumbo lleva esto, ojalá que les guste._

Kitsune saki: Muchas gracias por tu review! Y sí, creo que Inu sufrió un trauma fuerte, ahora falta darle un zape para que reaccione jajaja.

HawkAngel: Muchas gracias por tu review! Ahí está el capi, sólo espero no haberme pasado con lo del hospital jajaja.

Ady: Muchas gracias por tu review! Pobrecillo Kohaku, era necesario pero creo que el golpe fue demasiado jajaja.

Angel sin alas: Muchas gracias por tu review! Gracias por los ánimos, ojalá que te guste y lo hayas seguido leyendo.

Samantha: Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad me das muchísimos ánimos, espero que te siga gustando :D

PD

Muchas gracias todas las que leen y en especial a quienes dejan review.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Byes!


	10. El saco amarillo

Se vieron por un rato sin poder decir nada, al final Sesshoumaru le tomó la mano y la miró con ojos de dolor.

- Discúlpame... debí haberte dicho antes pero no pude...

- ¿Qué pasa? –su voz era suplicante

- Es algo viejo, una enfermedad en los riñones...

- ¿Algo viejo?

- Lo tuve hace tiempo y había desaparecido... creo que no debí subir así las escaleras...

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio mirándola, no sabía qué decir, tal vez no fuese tan grave o tal vez era peor, necesitaba hablar con un médico. Se puso de pie y salió sin importarle la advertencia de que no eran horas de visita, acudió hasta la recepción del piso y pidió ver al médico de la señorita Lin, la recepcionista lo llamó sin interés en el extraño que no debería estar ahí.

- Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -el médico era un hombre bastante mayor y sin cabello además su aspecto dejaba bastante que desear.

- Quiero saber el estado de Lin –haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano decidió que debía recuperar su habitual apariencia indiferente.

- Lo siento, no puedo darle información más que a la familia y por lo que me dijeron ella no la tiene, ahora si me disculpa... –el médico dio media vuelta pero fue detenido por Sesshoumaru

- Yo soy más que su familia...

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrumpió Sango atraída por el alboroto que ya se formaba alrededor de ellos.- Suéltelo, es mejor que se vaya.

- No me iré a ningún lado, tengo que saber cómo está –soltó al médico sabiendo que con ello no obtendría nada.

- Esperen aquí, voy a hablar con Lin y sólo si ella quiere le diremos algo.

El médico argumentó que tenía otros pacientes y que él regresaría después. Mientras Sango acudió con Lin, Sesshomaru pasó interminables momentos de espera.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- El hombre de cabellos blancos quiere saber cómo estás.

- Aún no saben cómo estoy...

- Me acaban de entregar las últimas pruebas... ¡No se las di al doctor Moushin! Que tonta... pero es mejor así ¿Quieres que las veamos ahora?

- Sí... –abrieron lentamente el sobre y Sango les echó un vistazo, porque a pesar de no ser de la especialidad adecuada, sabía bastante. Unos segundos después sonrió plácidamente a su amiga.

- Fue sólo un susto, estás bien... necesitas reposo y medicinas pero sólo eso.

- ¿En verdad?...

- Claro... me da mucho gusto por ti... ¿Quieres que se lo diga a ese hombre?

- Sí... espero que Sesshoumaru no esté enojado por no habérselo dicho antes.

- ¿Sesshomaru, tu jefe?

- Sí... –la chica se dio cuenta de su error, porque la amiga suya era también hermana de Kohaku y no sabía nada del noviazgo.

- Parece muy interesado para ser tu jefe...

- Él es... mi novio

- Vaya –estaba en verdad desconcertada porque sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia la joven, "Pero aunque me duela porque es mi hermano, no puedo enojarme con ella". –Me da mucho gusto por ti, se ve que te quiere mucho.

Salió de la habitación a explicarle a Sesshomaru lo que había sucedido con las escaleras y que todo estaría bien lo cual para él fue como si recuperase la vida misma. Caminó ansioso pero sin prisa y entró a ver a la mujer que amaba, la miró frágil en la cama del hospital y de nuevo se sintió mal, quería ayudarla pero sabía que no estaba en su poder hacerlo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios porque necesitaba sentirla cerca, sentir que nunca se iría de su lado.

- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería que te preocuparas...

- ¿Qué no me preocupara¿Qué crees que pasó cuando no te encontré en tu casa y me dijeron que saliste a media noche¿Qué crees que pasó cuando no llegaste y me enteré que estabas en el hospital¿Qué crees que pasó cuando tuve que venir a buscarte sin saber si te encontraría? –su tono de furia desconocida asustó bastante a Lin.

- Lo siento... –las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos intentando encontrar salida pero no quería llorar ahora.

- Escúchame bien nada de eso se compara con la tranquilidad de saber que estás bien. Además ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Se paró a su lado izquierdo y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño saco amarillo, lo abrió y con cuidado sacó un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante, tomó la mano de Lin y luego habló esperando para ponérselo.

- ¿Quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Ella sentía como el corazón le latía tan deprisa como nunca antes, sus manos temblaban ante el suave toque de las de él, de quien tanto amaba, intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían de los labios así que sólo pudo asentir y sonreír esta vez sin retener el agua salada que corría por sus mejillas en pequeñas cantidades. Sesshomaru le colocó el anillo y pensó que tantos días de haberlo traído consigo sin valor para hacerle la pregunta habían valido la pena y que ahora nada se interpondría entre ellos.

Se besaron con delicadeza y pasión profundizándose en el alma del otro cada vez más hasta volverse uno mismo, ambos recordarían ese momento por el resto de sus vidas como el instante en que dejaron de estar incompletos y se unieron con un lazo invisible pero más fuerte que la misma realidad. Se quedaron en silencio con las manos unidas un buen rato hasta que el sonido del celular los sacó de la profunda fantasía que eran sus vidas.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome?

- Tenemos un problema que debes venir a resolver ahora.

- Estoy ocupado, llama mi padre –luego colgó pero fueron interrumpidos por el médico que entraba ya con los resultados.

- Te vas a quedar aquí un par de días más, luego una semana en tu casa sin hacer nada, tienes que tomar todas las medicinas y nada de esfuerzos. –después salió de nuevo.

Ahí se quedaron los dos solos, a ratos en silencio y a ratos platicando porque el tiempo ya no era importante, pensaban tener toda la vida para estar juntos.

Llegada la noche Kagome fue a visitar a Inuyasha en contra de todo lo que la razón le decía "No sé por qué lo hago si él ya no quiere que vaya". En su casa el chico estaba solo esperando sin admitirlo la visita que creía no llegaría más "No debí decirle eso". El timbre sonó y lentamente caminó a abrir la puerta, ella se sorprendió al verlo de pie.

- Kagome, entra...

- Lamento molestarte...

- No me molestas, siento lo que te dije ayer.

- No importa –la chica sonrió y entró buscando a la enfermera. - ¿Y la enfermera?

- Le dije que se fuera, puedo atenderme solo –Kagome movió la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio pero divertido el comprobar la necedad del chico. -¿Cómo están las cosas en la oficina?

- Hoy hubo un problema, pero tu padre se está encargando.

- ¿Con el maldito de Naraku?

- Sí...

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Se adelantó con un exportador que nosotros teníamos en mente... –no quería responder a eso porque sabía que el asunto probablemente tendría que ver con Kikyo

- Maldito... –no pudo decir nada más pensando lo que la chica temía.

- ¿Ya cenaste?

- Eso intentaba, pero no soy muy bueno en la cocina –entraron los dos a ver el pequeño desastre que ahí se encontraba, Kagome rió divertida.

- Sal de aquí, yo me encargo.

Él sonrió y salió pero se quedó en la barra que estaba cerca para seguir conversando con ella y ver si de paso aprendía algo. Un rato después la cena estaba lista, los dos comieron juntos y sin pelear.

- Es mejor que me vaya. –dijo ella cuando vio que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana?

- Voy a pensarlo –sonrió ampliamente y salió del lugar dejando al chico con una sensación agradable pero a la vez algo extraña, como casi desconocida para él.

Kagome llegó a su casa especialmente contenta y se puso a leer los "Cuadernos de anotar la vida" de Kikyo, ya había leído bastante pero todavía no encontraba nada que hablase sobre la empresa, Sesshoumaru ni mucho menos Inuyasha.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron con gran rapidez para la chica puesto que todo el día se le iba en ayudar a Inutashou con las cosas que sus hijos, uno en casa y el otro en el hospital con Lin, no hacían.

En el hospital fueron horas eternas pues si bien la vida de Lin no corría peligro, se encontraba cansada y en ocasiones hubo que administrarle calmantes para el dolor. Pasadas las 48 horas Sesshoumaru la llevó a su casa y contrató una enfermera para que la cuidara siempre que él no pudiese estar ya que su padre cada vez le insistía más en que regresara a la oficina.

Al tercer día hubo una reunión importante en Sengoku, a la que sólo asistieron Inutashou, su hijo mayor y Kagome, que dada la ausencia de los demás se vio obligada a suplir algunas funciones. En dicha junta se analizó la situación con Naraku porque cada vez ganaba más terreno y tenía más facilidades con otras compañías.

- Es porque siempre han sido suyas –le informó Sesshomaru a su padre. – No tenemos las pruebas contundentes, pero sí algunos antecedentes de los dueños y todos han estado relacionados con Naraku en algún momento. Esas empresas son sólo fantasmas creados para nuestra distracción.

- Entonces sólo somos él y nosotros.

- Y una empresa más que no hemos podido relacionar con él… ahora qué piensas hacer, padre.

- Primero que nada mantener la situación estable hasta que tu hermano y Lin se recuperen para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, Kagome te pido que cuando Inuyasha regrese te encargues de ponerlo al día y te vuelvas su asistente, has demostrado ser más que capaz.

- Sí señor –respondió algo apenada y triste puesto que eso le recordaba la ausencia de Kikyo y que todos creían que era una traidora.

- Entonces me retiro, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Mantener estabilidad tuvo ocupados a Kagome y Sesshomaru varios días hasta que Lin regresó bastante recuperada y días después Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Salió del ascensor en el último piso dando una gran sorpresa a su nueva asistente que, como todas las noches, había estado con él hacía unas horas y no le había dicho nada de su regreso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Regresé, por todo lo que me has dicho aquí hago falta así que tenía que volver lo más pronto posible, llama a una reunión con mi padre y Sesshomaru.

Ella lo hizo y al poco rato todos estaban en el salón de juntas, el hijo mayor observó a su padre y luego a su medio hermano, se dio cuenta de que el que tanto había odiado desde antes de que naciera se parecía mucho a su madre "Isayoi... esa mujer que conquistó a mi padre, siempre pensé que era una oportunista... mi padre quedó cegado con ella muy pronto, el muy ingenuo se dejó llevar por...". Entonces desvió la mirada hacia Lin y entendió por primera vez lo que su padre intentó explicarle desde hacía muchos años, cómo se había enamorado perdidamente de la madre de Inuyasha y cómo quería rehacer su vida al lado de ella luego de la muerte de su primera esposa. Sesshomaru sonrió complacido y tomó la iniciativa explicándole a su hermano con detalle cada novedad. El gesto extrañó a todos los presentes que sabían el arraigado odio que sentían mutuamente a pesar de ser hermanos, o más bien por eso. La junta terminó sin más sorpresas, todos empezaron a salir pero Inuyasha detuvo a su hermano.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- No me subestimes, desde que nací me has odiado y ahora te portas como si nada sucediera.

- Agradéceselo a Lin –y sin más regresó a su oficina dejando a un medio hermano bastante confundido.

Inuyasha fue con Kagome y le preguntó si no sabía por qué Sesshomaru se comportaba así y qué tenía que ver la otra chica en ello.

- Se van a casar...

- Qué dices... –su mirada de incredulidad provocó risa en la chica.

- A mi también me sorprendió bastante, pero al parecer Lin hizo un milagro en tu hermano.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? –le preguntó ensombrecido por el recuerdo de la confesión de su amiga sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru.

- Muy bien –sonrió- creo que lo que sentía por él ya no existe... me da gusto que haya encontrado a alguien a quien amar…

Inuyasha vio en los ojos de su amiga un brillo desconocido mezcla de alegría y cierto dejo de tristeza o nostalgia, impulsivamente tomó con una mano su rostro y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Segura de que estás bien?

- Tengo que decirte algo...vamos adentro –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a donde nadie pudiese oírlos. –Hay algo que desde hace tiempo he querido que sepas pero no tenido el valor de decirte... es que no es fácil luego de lo que acaba de pasar con Kikyo... yo sé que la amas... y no quiero perder tu amistad... sólo… sólo… quiero que me dejes permanecer a tu lado y olvides lo que vas a saber. – Hubo un corto silencio en el que tomó valor para continuar- Inuyasha te amo, me enamoré de ti como una tonta. –en un arrebato de valor lo abrazó por el cuello y se quedó así unos segundos en los que él no reaccionó, después salió corriendo para no volver en todo el día.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello! Primero que nada pido disculpas por lo corto del capi pero es que he tenido ciertos problemas familiares. Espero que les haya gustado. Y a continuación respondería reviews pero temo que borren el fic de acuerdo a la nueva regla de no hacerlo así que no me queda más que agradecerles a todas por los reviews y el que no los conteste no quiere decir que no los lea, de verdad me dan muchísimos ánimos. Y sólo respondiendo una pregunta, claro que puedes bajar mi fic, me haces un honor. Entonces nos vemos y espero publicar pronto.


	11. El sufrimiento de Lin

Kagome fue a su casa y sin saber qué hacer luego de la confesión se puso a leer los "Cuadernos de anotar la vida" y encontró, por fin, parte de lo que estaba buscando

"_Hoy estuvo Inuyasha aquí de nuevo, cada vez me gusta más y es bastante extraño cuando estoy con él ya no pienso en vengarme de Sesshomaru"_. _"Por fin me di cuenta del error que estoy cometiendo, ya no lo hago por despecho ahora en verdad me importa Inuyasha"_

"_Naraku es un hombre malvado... lo supe con sólo mirarlo hoy que me invitó a comer con él, aún no sé qué es lo que quiere porque no ha dicho nada, ni sobre la empresa ni sobre alguna otra cosa... creo que debería alejarme porque estoy caminando sobre fuego"_

"_Ahora sé lo que Naraku busca y de mi no lo va a obtener... aunque esa sería una buena forma de vengarme de Sesshomaru, llevar al fracaso su empresa... ya que lo de Inuyasha salió al revés pues quizás pueda hacer esto... pero es demasiado riesgoso"._ _"Naraku sigue presionando y ya no sé qué hacer, además no puedo decirle esto a nadie, es mejor no involucrar a otras personas, ese hombre es muy peligroso"_

- Entonces... ella... a ella en verdad le importaba Inuyasha, en verdad lo amaba y... tal vez no haya traicionado a nadie... pero...

Pasaron las horas y el desorden de frases y acontecimientos escritos no mencionaban más del asunto hasta que por fin Kagome se rindió quedándose profundamente dormida. Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol pero esperó a que se hiciera un poco tarde para no tener que topárselo en la mañana, cuando llegó al último piso de Sengoku se limitó a hacer su trabajo tratando de evitar hablar con él, Inuyasha hacía lo mismo. Se sentía inseguro pues él la consideraba su amiga y sólo eso, además estaba muy dolido por la traición y la muerte de Kikyo sin embargo al recordar el abrazo que le dio… la profundidad de sus ojos y sus palabras no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo.

Lin había recuperado por completo su usual felicidad, a pesar de lo cual Sesshomaru le proporcionaba cuidados desmedidos, inclusive se vio obligada a aceptar que la enfermera se quedara otras dos semanas atendiéndola. Él la recogía por las mañanas y la llevaba por las noches aprovechando para quedarse un rato y pasarlo con ella sin interrupciones y sin asuntos del trabajo, sólo los dos.

El periodo de la enfermera terminó y poco a poco las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron de ser tensas a sólo cordiales, pero aún así los dos se sentían incómodos y con el vacío propio de haber perdido a un amigo.

El chico la llamó a su oficina y ella entró con delicadeza en encontrándolo sentado en el escritorio.

- Kagome... quiero que me perdones...

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

- ¡Claro que sí! No seas tonta me he portado muy mal contigo –poco a poco su voz se tornaba triste.

- Inu...yasha... lo que quiero es que seamos amigos, como lo hemos sido, quiero permanecer a tu lado pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar...

En un impulso in contenido él la abrazó con fuerza en un gesto de disculpa y necesidad de tenerla cerca, el tiempo pasó en un largo suspiro de alivio que sanó todas sus heridas y dudas dejándolos como amigos, aunque sabían que las cosas serían diferentes, muy diferentes.

Lin dejó el teléfono en el escritorio bastante sorprendida y se dirigió a explicarle a Sesshomaru que Naraku quería reunirse con él y con su hermano para hacer una propuesta que catalogaba de "interesante".

- Dile que venga por la tarde si tan interesante es lo que quiere decir. –le respondió antes de contestar el propio celular y responder sólo con monosílabos la persona con la que hablaba

La asistente regresó y determinó la hora de la junta con la secretaria del otro lado de la línea, luego fue a avisarle a Kagome.

Estaban los tres hombres y las dos mujeres en un salón especialmente preparado para la ocasión, sin rodeos Naraku les dijo que sabía que buscaban alguna empresa para asociarse y que él estaba interesado en hacerlo, además les planteó los términos del acuerdo que eran aparentemente justos pero todos sabían que encerraban algo más. Una vez que guardó silencio el intruso, Sesshomaru dijo lo que todos pensaban.

- No se moleste, no estamos interesados y ahora si nos disculpa tenemos cosas importantes que hacer –y sin más todos salieron dando entrada a una muchacha que lo conduciría a la salida.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la oficina de Sesshomaru para discutir, en primer lugar si ese dato confidencial era aún legado de Kikyo y además para analizar las verdaderas intenciones del malvado hombre.

- Eso lo vas a resolver tú, Inuyasha porque es un asunto urgente y Lin y yo no vamos a estar una semana, así que lo dejo en tus manos y en las de Kagome. Cuando regrese quiero que me digas qué averiguaste para tomar una decisión. Y ahora si no hay nada más que decir me retiro. –salió de la oficina dando un suave beso a Lin y sin mirar a los demás.

- ¿A dónde va? –preguntó el hermano menor

- No lo sé... –respondió la novia del ahora ausente

La noche era fría y Lin salía de Sengoku en dirección a tomar un taxi todavía pensando en la actitud de Sesshomaru, se paró en una esquina y un auto convertible se detuvo ante ella, el objeto de su preocupación bajó para saludarla con un rápido beso en los labios. Ambos subieron al auto sin decir nada hasta que él interrumpió el silencio.

- Lamento haberme ido de esa forma pero era algo importante.

- Está bien –sonrió preocupada.- ¿A dónde iremos una semana?

- No puedo decírtelo, nos vamos en dos días y no lleves equipaje.

- Qué… -la situación se tornaba cada vez más extraña.

- Ya te lo dije, no lleves nada. –el ruido ausente los acompañó hasta que llegaron a casa de Lin y al despedirse él dijo algo que la dejó con más dudas de los que ya tenía.

– No iré mañana a la oficina pero el chofer vendrá por ti temprano y en la noche también, espérame pasado mañana aquí al amanecer para irnos y no olvides dejarle todo lo necesario a Kagome. –luego la besó con pasión inesperada ante las últimas horas de indiferencia y partió dejándola ahí casi estupefacta.

Pasó la noche en vela pensando en todas las posibles cosas que iban a suceder pero ninguna opción le parecía lógica, además un abismo en su pecho le indicaba que por primera vez le estaba ocultando algo importante. "No puede ser... yo confío en él y sé que no me va a defraudar" pero la razón y el amor parecían ya no alcanzar para tapiar el hueco que le formaba el presentimiento.

Kagome tampoco durmió mucho esa noche revisando los cuadernos de Kikyo donde parecía haber encontrado casi todas las respuestas que buscaba.

A la mañana siguiente Lin llegó con mirada de tristeza encubierta anunciando que Sesshomaru no se presentaría, los demás intuyeron que era mejor no preguntar.

A la hora del almuerzo Inuyasha y Kagome salieron a comer a un restaurant que estaba bastante alejado de Sengoku, cosa poco usual pero él quería llevarla a ese sitio donde iba con su padre y su hermano algunos fines de semana para estar "sólo los chicos" como su madre decía ante esa costumbre que conforme crecieron ellos fue desapareciendo. Entraron al lugar y escogieron una mesa con vista a la calle, tomaron los alimentos entre pláticas de Naraku y el trabajo que tenían por delante, antes de retirarse la chica le preguntó dónde estaban los sanitarios. Caminó entre las mesas hasta que llegó el fondo del establecimiento y miró hacia los lados reconociendo el lugar, "En verdad es un lugar para chicos" observó las imágenes deportivas y de chicas en bikini de las paredes, pero sus ojos se toparon con algo, o más bien con alguien, que hubiese preferido no ver. Sesshomaru estaba en la mesa más alejada y no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros que ella conocía perfectamente, se asustó y regresó con Inuyasha que la esperaba en la puerta.

- Que rápida eres, las mujeres siempre se tardan siglos... ¿Te pasa algo? –se veía muy alterada.

- No... estoy bien –no sabía si decirle lo que había visto ya que ni ella misma lo podía creer.

- ¿Segura? Estás pálida.

- Sí, vámonos. –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó fuera antes de que se diera cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y la mujer y se armara un escándalo de proporciones catastróficas. Regresaron en silencio puesto que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

En el transcurso de la tarde Kagome pensó en lo sucedido y en lo que encontró en las notas de Kikyo provocándose un dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba en paz "Tengo que decírselo a Inuyasha". Tomó una copia que había sacado a las partes indispensables de los cuadernos y entró con su jefe dejando la puerta entreabierta sin notarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo algo que debes saber. –le pasó la hoja.

"_Por fin me doy cuenta de la verdad... ya no tengo ninguna duda, me he enamorado de Inuyasha. Es extraño porque nunca pensé que sucediera así pero ya no quiero negármelo más aunque es probable que no se lo diga ni a él ni a nadie, eso no va conmigo"._

"_Ya no puedo más, Naraku sigue insistiendo con que trabaje para él pero no lo voy a hacer, además si se dan cuenta de que lo he estado viendo me voy a meter en muchos problemas."_

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con voz temiendo lo peor al ver la caligrafía de Kikyo en la fotocopia.

- Kikyo llevaba una especie de diarios, eso lo escribió ella.

Un pesado silencio se produjo, Inuyasha no daba crédito y no le alcanzaba el alma para arrepentirse de todo lo sucedido, de la forma en que la había tratado y maldecido sin merecerlo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que iban y venían sin atreverse a salir.

- Hay más –lo interrumpió por fin Kagome- Hoy en el restaurant, vi a tu hermano con Kagura, estaban comiendo juntos.

- ¿Qué¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!

- No lo sé, no quería hacer algo sin pensar ni que tú lo hicieras tampoco.

- Entonces fue él, el muy estúpido nos engañó con las fotografías y con su cambio de actitud y seguramente su asistente también tiene que ver en esto.

- ¡No!... No creo que Lin sepa algo.

- Ese maldito me las va a pagar no puede pensar que se va a salir con la suya. Querer traicionar a mi padre ha sido su último error. –dijo con furia Inuyasha echándole a Sesshoumaru todo su arrepentimiento y culpa por Kikyo.

Salió con Kagome detrás de él. "La puerta no estaba cerrada…" –pensó la chica temiendo que alguien hubiese escuchado algo. El joven irrumpió en la oficina de su hermano esperando encontrar a Lin y exigirle que lo encontrara, si es que ella no estaba confabulada también, pero no había nadie. La asistente abrió los ojos como platos, salió del lugar y encontró en su escritorio las cosas que se supone Lin le entregaría y recordó que al salir la puerta estaba abierta, lo demás era de suponerse.

La noche avanzaba lentamente como si se negara a marcharse y a ella le parecía un infierno helado y vacío en donde ya no existía retorno, lo había escuchado "Vi a tu hermano con Kagura, estaban comiendo juntos"... las palabras resonaban ensordecedoras en su alma quebrada. El mundo que conocía y que tanto amaba se transformó en el momento en que se vio engañada por el ser que era su todo, su universo entero y más allá. Intentó en vano doblegar sus sentimientos y seguir confiando en él, pero ese aviso que le indicaba catástrofe la atormentaba y la reprimía por completo.

Finalmente la oscuridad parecía tener fin y con las primeras nociones de claridad el timbre de su puerta sonó haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica pálida se levantara lentamente de su lecho, caminó sobre la nada secando las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos rojos, al pasar se miró en un espejo pero no se reconoció, ya no era la misma. Abrió la puerta con suavidad pues no tenía fuerzas, ahí lo encontró tan galante como siempre con lentes obscuros iguales a su traje, con la corbata blanca que se perdía en la camisa del mismo tono y esa expresión que tampoco reconoció.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó asustado por su apariencia al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas e intentaba tomarla de la mano, pero no se lo permitió. -¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que no puedo ir contigo –miró al suelo para disimular las lágrimas que llegaban nuevamente de improvisto.

- ¿Qué pasa? –ahora sonaba desesperado temiendo lo peor, la tomó por sorpresa de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, con la otra mano dejó caer los lentes al suelo y la abrazó por la cintura.

Ella no tuvo fuerzas para decirle algo o intentar soltarse, las piernas le fallaron y Sesshomaru la alzó para llevarla hasta su cama, le dejó con suavidad y le preguntó de nuevo qué le sucedía, ella lo miró queriendo detener el tiempo para no destrozar más su felicidad pero cuando ya no le fue posible hacerlo tomó fuerzas de su desolación para hablar.

- ¿Me amas?

- Sabes que te amo... no veo por qué lo preguntas.

- Porque te amo más que a mi vida –lo abrazó suplicante porque nunca se separaran – y no quiero que nada nos separe, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? –se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos, por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas, pero ninguna parecida a la que ella tenía.

- Dime que no estuviste con esa mujer, Kagura, ayer…–su tono de súplica le hizo entender a Sesshomaru lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Los vieron...

- ¿Fue Naraku? O alguien tomó fotografías seguramente, no te dejes engañar por ese infeliz... –su autoritaria voz estaba colmada de coraje contra el que creía culpable del engaño.

- Kagome te vio –cada vez era más inaudible, como un susurro que se pierde en su propio espacio desquebrajado.

- Ella quiere librarse de Naraku y me buscó para que la ayude a cambio de información, no te lo dije porque no es nada seguro este hombre es un asesino y no te quiero involucrar en eso –habló serio como siempre pero con un temor conocido de perderla, nunca dio una explicación de sus actos antes pero era un precio bajo si eso evitaba que se fuera de su lado.

Ella permaneció largo rato en silencio sintiendo como su ser se reconstruía y volvía a ser ella misma, vio como la habitación se llenó de luz sin saber si era por el amanecer o sólo porque ella así lo sentía. Luego cayó en la realidad y sintió temor por haber dudado, ahora no sabía qué decir o hacer. Lo miró a los ojos y él le secó las lágrimas en un gesto que terminó de devolverla a la vida, la abrazó con ternura y ella correspondió con el ímpetu propio de quien ama con todo su ser. Se recostaron en la cama y se acomodaron, él la abrazaba y ella se refugiaba en su pecho, ahogando los últimos suspiros de la noche eterna se quedó dormida.

Las horas pasaron inexistentes para la pareja hasta que el profundo sueño terminó y ella despertó con el aroma de Sesshomaru, se movió un poco y rozó sus labios con un toque suave que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

- Perdóname –dijo entre besos y evitando el nudo que le cortaba la voz, su primera respuesta fue un beso más profundo y el roce de las manos masculinas debajo de sus ropas erizándole la piel.

- Te amo...

Pasó de sus labios a su cuello donde jugueteó recorriéndolo incitado por la respiración cada vez más alterada de Lin, en verdad lo emocionaba tenerla tan cerca y tan a su merced, poder hacerla feliz y complacer hasta sus deseos más íntimos.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Pues qué tal? Espero que haya quedado bien... ahora sí no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo darle muchísimas gracias a todas quienes dejan review, porque cuando no sé qué escribir me ayudan muchísimo. También muchas gracias a todos quienes leen.**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Si alguna vez tienen chance de leer un libro de Isabel Allende háganlo.**


	12. El cometido del viaje

Con tranquilidad consumaron su reconciliación tomándose el tiempo necesario para descubrir todo lo que les faltaba saber del otro. Ya llegado el medio día partieron en la limosina camino al aeropuerto, iban en silencio porque las palabras sobraban. El celular de Sesshomaru sonó.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

- Soy yo y quiero que vengas inmediatamente, no me importa en dónde estás maldito traidor. –el tono de Inuyasha era desafiante.

- Cálmate Inuyasha –contestó con voz pasmosa-. El que yo haya visto a esa mujer no quiere decir que esté aliado con ella. Además ya teníamos la identidad de la traidora... ¿No es así? –sus palabras intentaban herir a su hermano, porque si bien ya no sentía por él el mismo rencor que antes, tampoco le permitiría que le hablara así.

- Kikyo no era ninguna traidora, tengo las pruebas.

- ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

- Su diario... –vaciló un poco antes de hablar

- No sabes si es verdad.

- Escucha lo que te digo, la persona que le vende los secretos a Naraku está todavía entre nosotros.

- Y supongo que sabes quién es.

- No...

- Averígualo y entonces me llamas –luego colgó sin más y se dirigió a Lin- Kikyo no era la traidora, aún tenemos a esa persona en Sengoku –así iniciaron una larga discusión sobre los posibles candidatos.

Llegaron a su destino y los condujeron hasta un avión privado que partió aún cuando uno de sus ocupantes no sabía el destino que llevaban, ella quería preguntar pero prefirió no hacerlo "Sé que no me dirá ahora, pero no me importa... sólo quiero que estemos juntos". Bastantes horas de vuelo y husos horarios pasaron hasta que llegaron a la ciudad de la luz.

- París... –dijo al reconocer el lugar.

- Es sólo una escala.

Del aeropuerto los llevaron al mismo hotel en el que se habían hospedado antes, sólo que ya no necesitaban dos habitaciones. Recorrió todo el lugar como la primera vez hasta que fue interrumpida por la mano de Sesshomaru, la llevó hasta la regadera para tomar juntos un baño. Se miraron y se recorrieron enjabonándose mutuamente perdidos en un juego de niños enamorados. Al salir envuelta en la toalla se dio cuenta de que no llevaba equipaje pero lo conocía y al ver en el vestidor encontró más ropa de la que podía usar en una semana.

- Espero que te guste algo.

- Tengo que pensarlo...

Lo besó tomándolo del cuello y saboreando el tacto de sus labios dulces que la volvían loca, pronto las cosas se volvieron más agitadas, sus respiraciones se dificultaron Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura por encima de la toalla y la arrinconó contra un mueble del vestidor. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que sus corazones casi se tocaban al latir, recorrían cada centímetro de la boca del otro con pasión y desesperación. Pero estando a punto de ir más allá cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta – Señor, traemos la cena.- provocó mucha risa al espíritu siempre fresco de Lin. –Adelante- Contestó Sesshomaru cortante y frío.

Entraron dos personas con uniformes propios del hotel, pusieron todo lo necesario en la mesa, sirvieron las entradas y se fueron cerrando la puerta, ese tiempo lo aprovecharon para vestirse. Antes de sentarse abrieron la puerta para dar entrada libre a los meseros que los atenderían. Terminaron la cena con las velas bastante derretidas, el personal limpió todos los vestigios y se fue dejándolos solos para que concluyeran el asunto interrumpido. Horas después fue despertada por un beso en los labios, abrió los ojos y lo miró con dulzura pero sorprendida porque tuviese un traje puesto.

- ¿Vas a salir? –preguntó en broma.

- Sí, ya es hora de irnos.

- Sí claro, las sábanas son la última moda. –le dijo riendo y haciéndolo mirarla, sólo la sábana la cubría.

- A mi no me molesta, harías las cosas más fáciles. –Lin se sonrojó al escuchar el tono serio y hasta intimidante de la sugerencia.

Luego de desayunar, y de que Lin se arreglara, salieron de nuevo camino al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión privado pero ella todavía no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigían. Horas más tarde llegaron a su destino donde el calor tropical los golpeó al bajar del avión.

- ¿En dónde estamos?

- En Cancún, en México.

- Vaya... –no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Pero es sólo una escala. –Lin no dijo nada más, sabía que todo sería sorpresa en los días siguientes.

Recorrieron la ciudad en una limosina hasta llegar a una casa en la playa, inmensa y solitaria, al igual que en París el armario estaba lleno de ropa y había personas para atenderlos. Estuvieron en la playa, ese lugar parecía sacado de un mundo en el que todo era perfecto, donde sólo existían ellos y la inmensidad del océano, en verdad perfecto. Pasaron ahí la noche para partir de nuevo en la mañana.

La rutina se repitió en el avión sólo que las horas no fueron tantas, una y media más o menos. Llegaron por la mañana, eso se veía por el Sol pero Lin ya no llevaba la cuenta de la hora o el día que era.

- Y ahora estamos en... –preguntó divertida por el sueño que estaban viviendo.

- Costa Rica, es otra escala.

Viajaron un rato en limosina hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo lleno de gallinas en la calle y personas platicando afuera de sus casas, subieron un poco un cerro hasta llegar a una casa tan solitaria como la anterior pero más majestuosa. El lugar de belleza indescriptible estaba rodeado por maleza específica del bosque lluvioso, un lugar profundo y lleno de secretos. Casi al anochecer bajaron a la playa, lugar curioso de arena aparentemente blanca que se tornaba negra una delgada capa más abajo. Cenaron en casa rodeados por velas dando así inicio a una noche que nunca olvidarían.

- Podría quedarme aquí para siempre... -esas palabras fueron sólo un suspiro de Lin, pero él la tenía abrazada tan cerca que pudo escucharla.

- Podemos quedarnos un día más. –ella se abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo y la protección que le brindaba.

Kagome e Inuyasha sin embargo no la pasaban tan bien, tenían entre manos no sólo la melancolía de haber acusado a Kikyo sin razón sino que no tenían idea de quién era el que los estaba vendiendo de esa forma. Muy temprano una mañana Kagome recibió una llamada de parte de una empresa, los dueños querían reunirse con ellos.

Se dieron cita en Sengoku esa misma tarde, al lugar acudieron un joven de ojos azules y su socia ojiverde con cabello de color rosáceo poco común. Se hicieron los saludos y presentaciones correspondientes, aunque no eran necesarios porque el único que ignoraba algo, que no se dijo, era Inuyasha, el interés de Kouga por Kagome. El muchacho sentía algo por ella desde hacía tiempo y ella estaba conciente pero dado su interés por Sesshomaru, y ahora su amor por Inuyasha, nunca le dio pie para algo más.

- Lo que pasa es que descubrimos algunas personas que trabajan como espías para Naraku y como sabemos que ustedes han tenido problemas con él creímos que podríamos hacer algo todos para erradicar a ese maldito. –explicó Kouga.

- Es cierto que se vale de trampas para los negocios pero no veo por qué tengamos que trabajar juntos. -desde el momento en el que Kouga saludó a Kagome con un beso en el dorso de la mano Inuyasha estaba renuente y de mal humor.

- Ves Kouga, vámonos –ordenó sin recibir respuesta Ayame, su socia, quien sabía de los sentimientos de su socio y objeto de su cariño.

- Inuyasha... –lo regañó Kagome- Claro que sí, es buena idea que hagamos algo…

Eso fue suficiente para que llegaran a un acuerdo en el que sólo participaron Kagome y Kouga ya que los otros dos estaban más pendientes de evitar las miradas e intentos de acercamiento del chico. Terminaron la reunión teniendo ambas partes, valiosa información de los empleados de confianza y del sujeto que ya estaba preso, Kyokotsu. Salieron los cuatro del salón de juntas pero Kagome fue detenida de un brazo por Kouga.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

- Claro –se alejaron un poco ante la mirada incriminante de los otros dos.

- Kagome, vengo a invitarte a salir conmigo. Sé que antes no aceptabas por tu jefe, pero me enteré que él se va a casar.

- Sí, se va a casar.

- Entonces es tiempo de que te olvides y por fin me aceptes, hoy paso a tu casa por ti a las 10.

- Pero...

- Nada, nos vemos –le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y se fue sin esperar a que la chica se negara.

- ¿Qué quería? –preguntó Inuyasha si pensarlo en cuanto estuvieron solos.

- Invitarme a salir.

- Feh! Como si te fueras a rebajar a salir con un idiota como él. –el silencio de la chica lo hizo dudar- No me vas a decir que aceptaste.

- Pues no me negué.

- En qué estás pensando es un imbécil.

- Siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.

- Feh! –entonces regresó a su oficina.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó divagando sin ocuparse de nada más que no fuera encontrar defectos en la cita de Kagome y evitar hablar con ella, hasta que se llegó la hora de irse cuando ella entró a despedirse lo primero que hizo fue decirle que tenían cosas pendientes y remarcarle todo lo que les faltaba por hacer en un inconsciente afán por retenerla.

- Eso lo podemos resolver mañana, ahora me tengo que ir.

- Claro, tu cita con Kouga. –su ironía enfadó bastante a Kagome.

- Pues sí, mi cita con él, te guste o no. –salió dando un portazo y dejándolo con una inmensa rabia y... ¿Celos¿Desde cuándo sentía celos de Kagome?

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha seguía enojado pero ahora era más con él mismo por el desplante. Llegó rondando la idea de pedirle una disculpa a Kagome, pero su intento se vio turbado por la actitud de la chica que aprovechando sus celos le contó sobre lo maravilloso de Kouga, como era de esperarse terminaron pelados de nuevo. Con un par de días y las negativas de Kagome hacia su pretendiente todo se suavizó con Inuyasha hasta llegar al punto en el que los dos compartían otra vez una relación apacible y muy agradable. Cada mañana se saludaban y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, sólo trabajando pero la compañía mutua y la ausencia de sus acostumbrados desacuerdos los hizo fortalecer más el lazo que los unía.

Para Lin y Sesshomaru fue una semana agitada pero de tiempo indescriptible, compartieron cada segundo del día y la noche en sus múltiples escalas, Ecuador, Chile, Australia, y China. Todo en una revoltura y horarios y noches amándose que sólo les permitió captar la magia de la primera impresión, pero fue suficiente para que todo resultara perfecto. Al final de la semana regresaron, Lin sin noción de tiempo o espacio y él con la certeza de que le viaje cumplió su cometido, ya sólo hacía falta resolver el asunto de Naraku para realizar sus planes.

Inuyasha y Kagome los pusieron al corriente de los hechos, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no mencionó nada sobre Kagura. Enterada de su regreso la mujer de los ojos rojos lo llamó concertando una cita para darle un nombre que seguramente le sería de utilidad, él acudió poniendo sobre aviso a Lin "No tiene sentido mentirle ahora, ya está enterada y lo único que puedo hacer es protegerla". Llamó a su sirviente de los ojos de rana y le indicó que a partir de ese momento su única labor sería custodiar a su prometida.

Se dieron cita en el lugar de siempre, ella se presentó vistiendo de manga larga y falda a los tobillos "Así no notará las marcas".

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Ya sabrás que son varias las personas que están infiltradas, obtuve el nombre de otro de ellos, Mukotsu.

- Bien, espero que no me estés mintiendo, llámame si sabes algo más. –se puso de pie y ella también, pero no dejaba de mirarlo. -¿Se te ofrece algo más?

- Sí –en un rápido movimiento lo besó, fue un beso muy corto porque como reflejo él la alejó.

- ¿Qué pretendes?...Si lo vuelves a hacer olvídate de nuestro acuerdo y prepárate para rendirle cuentas a tu jefe. –salió del lugar, pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

Kagome salía del edificio y encontró al lado de su vehículo a un chico intentando encender su auto quien al verla salió apresuradamente y llamó su atención.

- Mi auto se quedó sin batería¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Claro –sonrió y ambos hicieron las maniobras para pasar la corriente, una vez que sólo era cosa de esperar volvieron a decir algo.

- Bankotsu, mucho gusto –extendió su mano para saludarla.

- Kagome, te he visto antes por aquí.

- Sí, estoy un piso debajo de ti.

- ¿Me conoces?

- Eres la asistente del hijo menor del dueño, además es difícil no notarte. –ella se sonrojó. Ya listo el trabajo el chico procedió a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de verse de nuevo.

Temprano, inclusive antes de que hubiese alguien en el último piso de Sengoku, ya se habían reunido algunas personas con Naraku y la junta terminaba con resultados excelentes para él. Un hombre joven y bastante apuesto salía luego de despedirse

- No se preocupe, va a caer.

El dueño de la empresa se quedó ahí con unas fotografías en las manos, mirándolas y pensando en que todo marchaba bien.

- Ambos van a pagar por lo que hicieron, es sólo cosa de unos días para que sus vidas se arruinen. –señaló con mirada perversa.

Sesshomaru llegó a la oficina y preguntó a Lin sobre el sujeto que Kagura había mencionado, resultó trabajar ahí, pero en definitiva no era el único, su puesto no implicaba mayor responsabilidad. Fue llamado a encontrarse con los cuatro habitantes del último piso, resultó ser un hombre feo de corta estatura que al ver su situación se puso bastante nervioso. Lo interrogaron y amenazaron con proceder legalmente por largo rato pero al parecer tenía más miedo de Naraku que de la prisión, no les quedó nada más que llamar a la policía. Un pequeño alboroto se armó en Sengoku con las sirenas y los policías entrando y saliendo con alguien arrestado.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo te enteraste de ese tipo? –preguntó el hermano menor.

- Tengo mis métodos.

- Te exijo que me lo digas, tú nos pones a trabajar y te mantenemos informado ahora es tu turno de hablar.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie –salió del salón para encerrarse en su oficina, la única que poseía la llave era Lin. Inuyasha fue detrás de él golpeó la puerta demandando entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Inuyasha cálmate él sabrá lo que hace, lo importante es que atrapamos a uno de esos tipos.-a regañadientes entendió lo que Kagome decía y desistió.

Pasaba un poco de la hora del almuerzo y el mismo chico del día anterior se presentó en el escritorio de Kagome con algo para comer.

- Sé que no te has movido de aquí, debes estar hambrienta.

- Yo... es que...

- No digas nada. –sin dejarla hacer un movimiento Bankotsu puso las cosas que traía en la caja y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a ella.

Empezaron a almorzar entre conversaciones, la compañía del chico era agradable, pero lo único en lo que pensaba Kagome era en la escena que armaría Inuyasha si se le ocurría salir y se daba cuenta, pero por fortuna corrió con suerte y el chico de los ojos miel no se percató de lo sucedido.

- Nos veremos luego. –se alejó seguro de que estaba avanzando y ya con planes para su próximo encuentro.

Kagura estaba sentada en la oficina de Naraku esperando a que éste llegara, cuando por fin lo hizo se notaba más calmado que la última vez. Le dijo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que si continuaba así no sería necesario repetir lo de su último encuentro y quizás algún día llegara a perdonarla por intentar traicionarlo.

- A estas horas Mukotsu debe estar ya en prisión. -señaló la mujer.

- Espero que no diga nada.

- Es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

- Necesito que vuelvas a verte con Sesshomaru pero ésta vez en un lugar diferente.

- ¿Vas a entregar a otro de tus súbditos?

- No, aún no es necesario, tengo otros planes.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Disculpen la tardanza. Ojalá que haya quedado bien. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, me animan muchísimo, de verdad estoy que no quepo de felicidad jajaja. Muchas gracias también a todos quienes leen. Para leer de Isabel Allende, recomiendo Eva Luna, para empezar porque si bien creo que tiene otros mejores, como La Casa de los Espíritus, Paula o El Zorro, resultan ser un poco largos. Y de nuevo gracias, soy feliz... y creo que, muy a mi pesar, ya va llegando el final. Byes! **

**PD:**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**


	13. El Golpe Final

En otro lugar sonó el celular de Sesshomaru y se dio cuenta de que era ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito verte, Naraku sospecha.

- En el lugar de siempre en una hora.

- No, ahora no puedo ir allá Naraku se daría cuenta, ven a donde yo estoy.

- Dame la dirección

En contra de lo que su instinto le decía partió en búsqueda de Kagura, sabía que era extraño pero ahora estaba muy avanzado el plan de desenmascarar a los traidores y no tenía otra opción. De nuevo la única que sabía la razón de su ausencia era Lin.

Llegó en su deportivo hasta el lugar indicado, pensó que sería un restaurant o algo así pero no, se trataba de un pequeño departamento, algo escondido y del estilo que se rentan para unas pequeñas vacaciones en pareja.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Mira. –se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta y con la ropa corta y ajustada que era usual en ella se notaban marcas del golpes que antes se esforzó por ocultar.- Fue para demostrarme que estoy en sus manos.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –en realidad no se inmutó por lo que veía.

- Nada, no me conviene –se puso la gabardina algo enojada por su poco éxito de conmoverlo... o algo más – Pero ahora él no sabe dónde estoy y si me vuelve a ver me irá peor, sabes de lo que es capaz.

- Si no estás con él ya no me eres útil. –Kagura se mordió el labio conteniendo su rabia.

- Todavía tengo formas de acceso a los datos de la empresa.

- Naraku ya debe haberlas cambiado si sabe que no estás.

- Tengo mis métodos, lo que necesito es protección tuya.

- ¿Crees que éste lugar es seguro?

- Sí...

- Entonces quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras, yo cubriré los gastos y mandaré a alguien para traerte lo que necesites, siempre y cuando sigas dándome información útil. –sin otra palabra salió, la mujer había conseguido su cometido y no tardó en informárselo a Naraku.

Era de noche y todos salían juntos del ascensor, ahí Sesshomaru esperaba a Lin para llevarla a su casa, Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron hasta el estacionamiento donde se toparon con un sujeto que a Inuyasha no le agradó nada.

- Hola Kagome –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla-. Nos vemos de nuevo, parece ser el destino.

- Al parecer sí. – rió nerviosa puesto que ya esperaba la reacción de Inuyasha.

- Creo que no nos conocemos.

- Bankotsu, y tú debes ser Inuyasha, el jefe de Kagome.

- ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Sí, en el penúltimo piso. – miró su reloj- estoy algo corto de tiempo.-Se despidió de ambos y se fue, tenía pensado dar el primer golpe pero con Inuyasha presente no era buena idea.

- Debes conocerlo bien por su familiaridad contigo –los celos de nuevo.

- Lo conocí ayer. Adiós –se despidió con normalidad y se fue.

Sesshomaru entró con Lin y cenaron juntos.

- No soy tan buena cocinera como tú.

- No lo haces mal, además hay otras cosas para las que eres toda una maestra. –su comentario serio y la mirada que indicaba algo más la hicieron sonrojarse.

Al salir el chico de la casa vio que su sirviente estaba afuera, justo como debía ser, se acercó a él y le dijo que hiciera guardia toda la noche, él regresaría por la mañana.

En los días siguientes Bankotsu siguió frecuentando a Kagome, quien parecía no darse cuenta de las aparentes intenciones del chico a pesar de las advertencias, y celos, de Inuyasha. Ella lo consideraba sólo un chico atento con quién sentía cierta afinidad, pero sólo eso, sabía que estaba enamorada de su jefe y nada lo cambiaría.

Por su parte Kagura llamaba casi a diario a Sesshomaru para que fuera a verla al mismo sitio pero no le daba pistas concretas, él empezaba a cansarse porque además la mujer no perdía oportunidad de recibirlo en ropa llamativa o hasta casi desnuda.

En una ocasión le tiró "sin querer" un líquido encima y luego se acercó con afán de quitarle la camisa, él la rechazó y le ordenó, como siempre, que cerrara las cortinas no era seguro que las tuviera así puesto que estaba "escondida"... Sesshomaru ya lo dudaba y el día que se negó a visitarla fue el detonante del plan –Es hora de jugarse todo, Nadie se burla de Naraku… pagarán con algo más que su empresa.

- Hay lugares con hermosa vista en Tokio. –dijo Bankotsu a la que veía como su víctima.

- Sólo conozco algunos –la chica rió.

- Entonces déjame enseñarte, hoy en la noche paso por ti a tu casa, una hora después de que salgamos de aquí. –Kagome no sentía mucha seguridad pero se sintió comprometida y aceptó "Será mejor que Inuyasha no se entere".

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los había escuchado y seguro de las dobles intenciones del hombre se decidió a evitar aquella cita. Faltando poco tiempo para que salieran fue con Kagome y primero le dio mucho trabajo pero al encontrar que ella dijo –Mañana lo tendrás listo- supo que debía hacer otra cosa, intentó persuadirla diciéndole que Bankotsu no era de fiar pero aquello terminó en un pleito "Maldición… por qué es tan testaruda". No hubo fuerza humana que la persuadiera.

Fueron a un elegante restaurant, con una vista hermosa, en las afueras de la ciudad, entraron y la velada transcurrió en calma sin ninguna insinuación de algo, cenaron y emprendieron camino a casa de Kagome por una ruta que ella desconocía.

- Es un atajo, llegaremos más rápido. –pero no estaba convencida de ello, sin embargo por cortesía evitó decir algo.

De repente el auto hizo un movimiento brusco ingresando en una cochera que se cerró de inmediato, Kagome intentó salir del auto pero en cuanto lo hizo fue atrapada por un tipo muy grande y de apariencia torpe que le sofocó los gritos con una mano.

- Avísale a Naraku que ya la tenemos.

La llevaron hasta un cuarto donde vio otros rostros conocidos, eran empleados de Sengoku, pero aún así no creía lo que estaba pasando... Naraku sólo había mostrado interés por la empresa ¿Por qué hacía aquello? La ataron de piernas y manos y la dejaron en una cama vigilada por el mismo sujeto que del principio, cerraron la puerta y empezaron a discutir, con todo ella era capaz de escuchar la voz chillona de uno de ellos.

- Anda Bankotsu deja que me encargue de Inuyasha, él es tan apuesto por favor, no seas malo.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha...". Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente por la desesperación y el temor de que le pudiesen hacer algo, no tenía idea de lo que eran capaces esos tipos

Lin estaba en su casa luego de un día normal, todo parecía calmado y cotidiano, hasta que sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta y encontró a una mujer desconocida que dijo tener información valiosa, la chica se sintió desconfiada y decidió no dejarla pasar.

- Ni porque es la clave para que atrapen a Naraku. -Lin sintió una descarga de adrenalina y, sabiendo que era cuidada por Jaken, el sirviente de su novio, la dejó pasar dejando la puerta abierta.

- ¿No la va a cerrar?

- No es necesario.

- No importa, de cualquier manera, sólo vine a darle esto. –puso un montón de fotografías en una mesa y se fue. Lin tomó las imágenes y las vio sin dar crédito, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, después de todo, era cierto…

Sesshomaru entrando a unos departamentos, Kagura con poca ropa, la misma mujer empezando a desabrochar su camisa y otras imágenes por el estilo deshicieron su espíritu pero la décima era la peor, se estaban besando en un restaurant, quizás el mismo en que Kagome los vio, tal vez ese mismo día. Se quedó así por horas, llorando y observando cada detalle de la mujer, su cabello, su mirada, su expresión siempre de seguridad en ella misma.

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, él me ama, sé que me ama y que nunca haría esto, él me ama… me ama… en verdad… me lo ha demostrado, pero qué es esto... por qué hace eso... por qué la estaba besando... por qué su ropa... por qué estaban así...¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Sesshomaru? Qué tiene ella que te atrae tanto... mi Sesshomaru, mi señor Sesshomaru...".

El sol apareció y las actividades en Sengoku comenzaban, sólo que no todos estuvieron presentes a tiempo. Inuyasha notó que era tarde y Kagome no había llegado, sin dudar bajó el penúltimo piso y buscó a Bankotsu, pero tampoco estaba, regresó a su oficina intentó comunicarse con ella, todo fue inútil.

Por el ascensor subía un tipo vestido con colores extravagantes, sostenía una charola con una bebida.

- Espero que esté sediento porque sería una lástima tener que desfigurar su hermoso cuerpo, además no es ni tan rápido ni tan efectivo con esto. -salió del elevador y llegó hasta el hijo menor de Inutashou.

- Señor le traigo esto.

- Yo no pedí nada.

- Pero si no se lo dejo me regañan –puso el vaso con hielo y lago más en un escritorio y se marchó.

Sesshomaru esperaba impaciente que Lin llegara, cuando la duda fue más fuerte que su carácter de hielo llamó a su sirviente para preguntarle dónde demonios estaba su prometida.

- Está en su casa señor, yo estoy afuera. Quizás esté dormida porque no apagó las luces hasta hoy en la mañana, pero lo extraño fue la visita que tuvo anoche. Una mujer apareció y entró por un momento, se fue casi de inmediato.

- ¿Quién era?

- No lo sé, amo.

- Eres un imbécil te pago para que la mantengas segura.

- Ella está bien, la vi pasearse por adentro algunas veces yo creo que era amiga suya. –ahora sonaba vacilante, sabía de lo que su jefe era capaz por proteger a la chica.

- Ve y asegúrate que esté bien, voy para allá.

Un exasperado Inuyasha vio salir a su hermano pero no le dio la menor importancia, sólo quería encontrar a Kagome. Mil ideas se agolpaban en su mente temeroso del destino de su amiga, miró la bebida, definitivamente tendría alcohol y ahora lo necesitaba para calmarse así que dejó el teléfono y tomó el vaso.

Sesshomaru llegó y se encontró con su sirviente, él le explicó que la señorita Lin, sin abrir la puerta, le dijo que estaba bien. Cruzó la calle y ella le abrió la puerta tan pálida y llorosa como la vio una vez en circunstancias parecidas, sostenía unas fotografías en la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le extendió las fotografías y se dio media vuelta.

En otro sitio muy alejado dos hombres discutían sobre el destino de Kagome.

- Deberías terminar con ella ahora mismo, para que no de problemas... –dijo un sujeto que parecía frío y calculador a Bankotsu.

- Sí, sí sí… -agregó el de gran tamaño.

- Quizás tengan razón… aunque sería un desperdicio sólo matarla así… es muy hermosa…

**CoNtiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Seguramente más de alguna tiene ganas de matarme... lo entiendo. Pues ahora todo tiene que ser algo... crítico porque éste es el penúltimo capi... pronto tendremos final. Muchísimas gracias por su reviews! Aunque sean jitomatazos no hay problema. Muchas gracias a quienes leen. Byes!**


	14. El fin y una eternidad para amarnos

Sesshomaru miró las imágenes en sus manos y la furia se apoderó de él, Lin estaba en el interior dándole la espalda... y ahora cómo le explicaría eso... y todo era culpa del estúpido de Naraku.

- Ese maldito me las va a pagar. –entró pero se quedó a cierta distancia de la chica.

- Dime... dime que no es cierto... por favor –la voz se le quebró al final.

- No es cierto. –Lin lo escuchó, esa era la respuesta que creía le iba a dar, se secó las lágrimas para enfrentarlo, caminó hasta quedar a poca distancia y lo miró en silencio inspeccionando cada rincón de sus ojos.

"¿Será verdad? Las fotos pueden ser falsas... –las gotas saladas le rodaban de nuevo por sus mejillas- Por favor... tengo que creerle, tengo que ver en sus ojos que me ama... y que las fotos son falsas... por favor Sesshomaru, déjame ver que no es cierto". Eternos instantes pasaron mientras Lin intentaba creerle, intentaba no escuchar la razón y confiar en él sin reparos ni pretextos de ningún tipo... al final encontró su respuesta.

- Te creo, todo fue una trampa de esa mujer.

Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente, esperaba encontrarla dolida y enojada, pero que le creyera con las claras fotografías del "engaño" le resultó extraño... y encantador. Dejó caer las imágenes el suelo y la tomó de las manos pero no duraron mucho tiempo así, pronto ella lo abrazó con desesperación de no soltarse nunca, él la rodeó por la cintura lo más sutilmente que le fue posible conteniendo la furia que tenía. Largos minutos se quedaron así sintiéndose mutuamente y reconciliando una desavenencia que, de nuevo, nunca existió.

- Ese imbécil ya fue demasiado lejos. –le dijo luego de que se soltaron.

- No entiendo, si su interés es la empresa por qué hacer esto... –murmuró la chica más para sí, mientras Sesshomaru tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? No tienes idea de quién soy ni de lo caro que lo vas a pagar.

- Veo que tu noviecita ya recibió el regalo de Naraku, lo siento mucho Sesshomaru pero sabes que siempre eres bienvenido conmigo... –contestó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- Su estúpido plan no funcionó y ahora más vale que te cuides las espaldas, los accidentes pasan. –terminó la llamada y vio a Lin que lo miraba asustada.- Vamos a Sengoku, todavía no hay suficientes pruebas para acusar a Kagura de nada. –pero ella no reaccionó, nunca lo escuchó hablar así antes.

Sesshomaru le extendió una mano y cambió su mirada de hielo por la dulce que únicamente Lin conocía, la tomó y partieron en silencio. Entraron al primer piso con dirección a los ascensores, pero no pudieron evitar ver las patrullas de policía y la ambulancia que se encontraban afuera, luego se dieron cuenta de que la policía bloqueaba la entrada a los elevadores.

- Déjenme pasar.

- Lo siento señor, ningún empleado puede pasar.

- Soy el dueño ¿Qué pasó?

- Disculpe señor pero de todas formas no puede pasar hasta que los paramédicos salgan. -Las puertas de un ascensor se abrieron y dos hombres salieron con una camilla que lucía algo pesada, con un joven fornido en ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? –repitió la pregunta en tono intimidante.

- Un hombre se desmayó sin razón aparente... ya pueden pasar.

Sesshomaru tomó a Lin de la mano y la jaló un poco entre la pequeña multitud que pretendía ir a los pisos superiores. Entraron al último piso, en apariencia vacío y llamaron a la puerta de Inuyasha, nadie respondió así que lo llamó al celular.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó fastidiado el hermano menor.

- No me importa dónde estés, te necesito aquí y ahora.

- Lo siento, arréglatelas tú solo yo tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

- Te lo dije, no me importa tienes que estar aquí ahora mismo.

- Eres un estúpido, Kagome... ella desapareció anoche.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Naraku?

- No, anoche salió con un imbécil de Sengoku que se llama Bankotsu y él tampoco aparece...

- Ven de inmediato, todo es obra de Naraku... Inuyasha no hagas nada más, sólo ven para acá. –terminó la llamada esperando que a su hermanito no se le ocurriera cometer alguna impertinencia.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lin

- Naraku lo planeó todo, Kagome no aparece.

- Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

- Ese imbécil está bien protegido la policía no nos va a ayudar en nada, Kagura es la clave para enfrentarlo.

El tiempo pasó mientras Sesshomaru explicaba a Lin lo que harían, pronto el hermano menor llegó furioso, desconcertado y con un gran temor de lo que le pudiera pasar a Kagome. Les tomó algunos minutos perfeccionar los detalles, pero tan pronto estuvo todo listo se dieron cuenta de que, si las cosas marchaban bien, no sería tan difícil.

Lin entró en el departamento utilizando las llaves de Sesshomaru y se encontró con la mujer de los ojos rojos que la miró altanera y prepotente preguntando qué es lo que quería.

- Asómate a la ventana, te vas a llevar una sorpresa. –la chica requería de todo su valor y temple para mostrarse segura de lo que decía a pesar de los nervios. Kagura se asomó y vio una patrulla de policía y a Sesshomaru recargado en su auto justo detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué pretenden?

- Si no me dices inmediatamente dónde tienen a Kagome, él va a hablar y tú vas a estar en problemas.

- No me hagas reír, no tienen nada contra mi y en último de los casos que venga él, que de la cara y no mande a su noviecita.

- No te preocupes, con el dinero de Sesshomaru las pruebas para la policía salen sobrando y vine yo para evitar que salieras herida, -Kagura vaciló por un momento.

- Tengo la protección de Naraku.

- Eso ni tú te lo crees, sabes que no le importas y que si caes en manos de la policía vas a desaparecer misteriosamente, en cambio dime dónde está Kagome y es más probable que salgas bien librada... te recomiendo que te des prisa, por cierto, Sesshomaru no es muy paciente y en especial contigo y tu intento por separarnos. –unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta.- Te lo dije. –Se produjo un silencio que no duró mucho, Kagura estaba dudosa de qué hacer, pero la cárcel no era una opción, aunque tuviera que huir por sus propios medios.

- Una cuadra al sur, en una casa blanca, es todo lo que sé… pero si Naraku se entera que fui yo quien les dije –su tono era amenazante, pero sabía que estaba perdida, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Confesarles la verdad tampoco había sido buena idea.

- Entra Inuyasha -la puerta se abrió y el chico ingresó ante la sorpresa de Kagura.- Una cuadra al sur en una casa blanca.

Él salió sin decir más y un silencio se instaló de nuevo, la mujer no daba crédito de lo que sucedía, estaba literalmente perdida... unos instantes después los policías que aguardaban abajo entraron con Sesshomaru por delante,

- Nadie juega conmigo. –los hombres la tomaron y se la llevaron esposada y derrotada pero con la mirada en alto, tal vez podría llevarse a Naraku con ella.

Kagome estaba amarrada en la misma posición que antes, la habían golpeado un poco por diversión y el terror crecía cada vez que alguien entraba o salía de la habitación, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que el tipo de la voz chillona llegó gritando.

- Ellos lo saben, hermano... hay unos policías afuera del departamento de esa odiosa mujer y Sesshomaru está ahí, tenemos que irnos ahora estoy seguro de que va a hablar y si no desaparecemos vamos a caer junto con ella y Naraku.

- ¿Te hiciste cargo de Inuyasha?

- Sí… -el otro entró al lugar donde estaba la rehén y habló con el que la cuidaba.

- Dale el tiro de gracia y vámonos.

Una descarga de adrenalina la hizo abrir los ojos y buscar con ellos una salida pero no tenía forma de moverse, lo vio entrar y entendió que ese sería el fin de todo, cerró los ojos y la imagen de un chico se apareció en su mente. "Tú me lo advertiste, debía hacerte caso".

- ¡Date prisa! –se escuchó desde afuera y luego sólo un ruido ensordecedor.

La casa blanca en pocos minutos estaba totalmente rodeada por la policía, derribaron la puerta y entraron esperando encontrar algunos hombres, pero no fue así. El lugar estaba vacío, excepto por una recámara donde habitaba una chica amarrada, golpeada e inconsciente con la respiración en vilo. Una vez asegurado todo el sitio Inuyasha entró corriendo, cuando vio a Kagome no daba crédito de su condición, gritó que llamaran una ambulancia pero ya estaba hecho, sólo quedaba esperar, la desamarró y en su desesperación empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído.

- No me hagas ésto, no me dejes así... Kagome por favor... por favor...te amo... Kagome... tienes que ser fuerte, siempre has sido muy testaruda y tienes que serlo ahora para que cuando despiertes me regañes y te enojes y me grites como siempre... Kagome por favor no te vayas, no me dejes.

Eternos minutos pasaron hasta que la ayuda llegó, cada segundo mientras la atendían y la trasladaban fue un suplicio para Inuyasha, pero nada comparado con el largo rato de espera en la sala de urgencias mientras no sabía si viviría o no.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru y Lin se encargaron de la policía, contactaron a Kouga para que entre todos identificaran a los súbditos de Naraku con algunos datos y las listas de quienes no se habían presentado a trabajar, resultaron ser cuatro en total, más los dos que ya habían sido asesinados en prisión y Kagura, a quien el destino no le pintaba nada bien a pesar de que decidió colaborar con la policía, o más bien por eso. Pero todavía algo faltaba, o más bien tenían la sospecha de alguien más.

- Ni ella ni los otros estarán vivos mucho tiempo. –Sesshomaru conocía a Naraku mejor que la policía misma.

- Entonces se va salir con la suya.

- Por lo pronto sí, pero sin sus espías y con el escándalo su empresa va a pasar por la peor crisis que nunca haya visto... si a eso le sumas nuestras investigaciones de su evasión fiscal y los cargos por secuestro, intento de asesinato y difamación... está muy hundido.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –Lin empezaba a llorar de nuevo. –Son sólo negocios... Kagome no tiene nada que ver...

- Ese estúpido no se conforma con algo tan trivial como la empresa... su intención es y será destruir nuestras vidas, por eso las fotografías... pero no sabe con quién se metió porque si de dinero y poder hablamos –esbozó una sonrisa- no tiene idea de los alcances que puedo tener. –ahora mostraba otra vez esa actitud que tanto asustaba a su prometida.

- Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital, tu hermano está solo. –prefirió interrumpir para no tener que enfrentarse a esa expresión, pero luego de sus palabras él la tomó de la mano y la miró como si nada pasara, con tranquilidad y seguridad espantando así la sensación de miedo.

Los dos llegaron a la sala de espera de urgencias y encontraron al menor caminando enajenadamente por todos lados, les dijo que no tenía noticias de Kagome y hacía ya demasiado tiempo que la habían ingresado, intentando distraerlo la chica le contó que todos estaban identificados que sólo tenían sospechas de un sujeto, pero que a diferencia de los otros él sí había ido a trabajar ese día a la cocina de Sengoku, aunque se retiró a media mañana sin decir nada.

- ¿A la cocina?

- Sí...

- Maldición... –sacó su teléfono y dijo algo sobre un vaso sobre su escritorio y la policía.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

- Hoy un tipo raro llevó una bebida que no pedí y que por fortuna no probé, si es lo que creo. –en ese momento entró un médico diciendo el nombre de Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha acudió de inmediato y mintió diciendo que era familiar suyo para que le permitieran entrar a verla.

La miró en la cama con aparatos y tubos que la rodeaban, tenía los ojos cerrados y le explicaron que estaba débil pero fuera de peligro, al parecer los atacantes huyeron con tanta prisa que el tiro apenas le rozó un hombro –Mucha suerte y mala puntería- lo definió el médico antes de dejarlos a solas. Tomó su mano llena de rasguños hechos quizás al querer defenderse, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la chica y ella empezó a reaccionar, mirándolo confundida.

- Inu… yasha… ¿Qué pasó?

- Shhh... no te preocupes, ya estás a salvo, estás en el hospital, conmigo.

- Inuyasha ellos... ellos…

- ¿Qué... qué te hicieron? –contuvo la respiración temiendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Dijeron que te iban a hacer daño... tuve miedo de perderte...

- Nunca me vas a perder –exhaló aire de sus pulmones y la acarició de nuevo- Voy a estar contigo siempre, pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos.

- Inuyasha –no pudo contener más el llanto de desesperación y miedo acumulado desde aquella trágica cita. –Perdóname, perdóname por no hacerte caso, tú me lo advertiste y te ignoré por completo.

- No seas tontita, eso no importa, ya todo se acabó, digamos que me debes una –sonrió.- Además no creo que te cueste mucho pagarme –Kagome lo miró desconcertada- Quiero que salgas conmigo.

- ¿Una... cita?

- Sí, una cita Kagome porque cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de perderte... supe lo especial que eres para mi y que no quiero dejarte ir, en... ninguna forma.

- Inuyasha... –él se acercó y la besó en los labios con suavidad probando por primea vez la dulzura de ellos y todas las sensaciones que le provocaban.

- Señor Higurashi… tiene que salir ahora, la paciente necesita descansar –interrumpió un médico.

- Un segundo, ya me voy. –el doctor salió al escuchar la contestación.

- ¿Señor Higurashi?

- Tú eres Kagome Higurashi y para poder verte tenía que ser familiar, qué mejor que tu esposo... ¿No crees? –le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar y salió de la habitación con toda la paz y la felicidad que podía imaginar e inclusive un poco más. Regresó a la sala de espera luego de que el doctor le diera algunas indicaciones sobre los planes para su "esposa".

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma diferente para todos, Sesshomaru encargado de la empresa y de la policía que iba descubriendo poco a poco los cuerpos de los secuaces de Naraku, incluyendo al tipo de la bebida que resultó estar envenenada, pero de igual forma no se olvidó de visitar, pocas y cortas veces características de su frialdad, a Kagome. La mujer seguía en el hospital pero mejorándose cada día en la compañía de una amiga que descuidó a su jefe un poco por ir a verla y de un muchacho de ojos miel que no se le despegaba más que en las más indispensables ocasiones.

Intentaron buscar a Naraku por los contactos que tenían, ya que la policía no dio la más mínima importancia a atrapar al sujeto... por algo sería, pero de cualquier manera todo fue completamente inútil, sólo obtuvieron vagas pistas de un hombre que perdió todos los bienes legalmente materiales que tenía y que se fue exiliado a una isla del caribe para no caer en manos de la justicia... o peor aún, de Sesshomaru. Tiempo después de que Kagome abandonó el hospital se hizo hora de la prometida cita, el lugar elegido era un restaurant muy elegante y sofisticado que al chico le encantaba, sentía como si una especie de magia rondara el lugar.

- Shikon no tama... curioso nombre.

- Verás que es todavía mejor que el nombre.

Por dentro el decorado era particular porque predominaban los tonos de lila, desde el usual hasta el casi negro... y el negro. Kagome le señaló lo particular del sitio y le preguntó qué era lo que le llamaba la atención del lila a un hombre como él. Inuyasha le explicó que ese lugar le recordaba lo que todos somos, un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal que generalmente es una combinación de ambos

- Me recuerda algo de lo que era antes y a alejarme del negro.

- Te lo prometo Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Hace tiempo me prometiste que me ibas a proteger... en aquella reunión y ahora te devuelvo la promesa, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti para recordarte que te alejes del negro, claro que conociéndote no creo que me cueste trabajo.-rió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- No hagas eso. –el tono serio del muchacho la asustó bastante... ¿Había hecho algo malo? – Después de una promesa el beso debe ser así. –la tomó por la cintura e hizo que se tocaran sus labios, con ternura saboreó los de la chica hasta que se sumieron en un profundo contacto que les pareció una eternidad en su propio mundo, donde todo era perfecto y nadie más habitaba, por desgracia un mesero los interrumpió carraspeando sutilmente.

- Su mesa está lista.

Se separaron despacio y sin dejar de mirarse por unos momentos más, luego se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por donde les indicaban. El resto de la noche se les pasó entre risas, tiernos besos y algunas de sus ya conocidas desavenencias, que dada la ocasión no duraron mucho.

Un nuevo día aparecía en Japón y la chica era despertada, como en ciertas ocasiones, con un beso en los labios, abrió los ojos sabiendo que no estaba en su casa, con quién estaba y lo más importante que las cosas eran perfectas.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días...

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Las siete –Lin lo miró sin entender, siempre la dejaba dormir hasta tarde.

- Y eso... –le dijo divertida.

- Tenemos que tomar un avión.

- ¿A dónde? –a decir verdad estaba algo alarmada, no entendía cómo faltando sólo siete días para la boda ese hombre de traje negro que le daba la espalda, y al que tanto amaba, tenía prisa por abordar un avión.

- Es sorpresa. –se giró para mirarla a los ojos y sonreír casi imperceptible, una de esas expresiones que reservaba sólo para Lin.

Ella sonrió también sabiendo que ese viaje sería algo para recordar el resto de su vida, se puso una bata, caminó hasta él para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo con una pasión que lo tomó por sorpresa pero de inmediato respondió con la misma intensidad.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, sin equipaje alguno, y abordaron el mismo avión que tiempo antes los llevó por todo el mundo. Pasaron unas horas de vuelo en las que ella durmió recuperando el sueño sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, él acarició su cabello y aspiró su aroma a ella... deseando inconscientemente que el trayecto no terminara.

Su primera parada fue el lugar en el que se acercaron por primera vez y en el que pasarían dentro de unos días parte de su luna de miel. La ciudad de la luz era cada vez más bella, siempre llena de encanto y pasión.

- Déjame adivinar... es sólo una escala –divertida y repuesta por el descanso, su alegría estaba intacta.

- Sí, partimos en pocas horas.

Y así lo hicieron, luego de comer y caminar un rato, una limosina apareció frente a ellos para llevarlos de regreso al aeropuerto, abordaron el mismo avión que antes y se prepararon para las muchas horas que les quedaban por delante. El tiempo se les pasó entre juegos de niños... tomándose de las manos, besos tranquilos y miradas que decían mucho más que las palabras. Por fin llegaron a su destino, un pequeño aeropuerto que le era desconocido a Lin.

- ¿Dónde estamos¿Otra escala?

- Nuestro destino... ¿Recuerdas Costa Rica?

- Sí –"imposible de olvidar…"

- Estamos en el otro aeropuerto, el de San José.

- Perfecto. –se precipitó sobre el brazo de Sesshomaru como una niña, él la miró sin que se diera cuenta y se dio cuenta una vez más de lo afortunado que era al tenerla a su lado.

Un chofer los esperaba afuera, subieron a un auto, algo pequeño en comparación a las limosinas pero perfecto para los caminos del lugar al que se dirigían. Como todo estaba totalmente oscuro no pudieron ver el trayecto, pero sintieron que el camino era algo angosto y alrededor todo estaba en silencio, un rato después llegaron a la entrada de un coto privado, el guardia les permitió entrar. El lugar era notablemente diferente a las calles que lo rodeaban, estaba bien iluminado y excepto por algunas imponentes residencias no había nada más que campos verdes. El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada de una casa color durazno, el chofer bajó y abrió la reja de aproximadamente un metro de alto, entraron y luego se abrió un portón dejándolos ingresar a la cochera.

El interior del lugar era increíble, las paredes blancas y los pisos de madera, llena de desniveles y amueblaba con los colores favoritos de Lin, tomada de la mano Sesshomaru la guió por cada rincón del lugar, la cocina con vista al campo de enfrente, el comedor, la sala con salida a la terraza, el estudio, la habitación principal y al final la mejor parte; en la planta alta estaban una recámara y una sala de TV ambas con terrazas de vista a la nada... sólo una selva virgen y montañas verdes.

En una de las terrazas Sesshomaru la abrazaba por la espalda mirando el horizonte negro con el clima templado y una lluvia que empezaba a caer, todo era perfecto para hacerle la propuesta.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me fascina.

- ¿Tanto como para dejarlo todo y venir aquí conmigo? –ella se giró sin soltarse y lo miró a los ojos ausentes para cualquier otra persona, pero ella veía en ellos su alma, pasó los brazos por su cuello y se recargó en su pecho.

- Compartir el lugar más mágico del planeta con el hombre qué amo... difícil decisión.

Él esbozó una sonrisa algo más clara que las esporádicas dedicadas sólo a ella y la acercó más a su cuerpo, Lin lo besó rozando sus labios con suavidad pero pronto las manos de Sesshomaru recorriendo su espalda la incitaron a entreabrir sus labios y darle libre acceso a saborear cada instante que estuvieran juntos. Sus respiraciones se dificultaron y las ropas se volvieron un estorbo... se separaron un momento eterno mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo el corazón del otro contra el suyo propio, Lin lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la recámara más cercana, entraron encendiendo las luces pero antes de llegar a la cama Sesshomaru la sujetó por la cintura inmiscuyendo sus manos entre la blusa que sin dudas sobraba, ella se la quitó dándole paso libre para recorrer toda su espalda y abdomen marcando sus formas, pronto el brasier también estaba de más.

La examinó con las yemas de los dedos haciéndola temblar por el deseo de ir más allá, de recibir más. Ella le desabrochó la camisa con una lentitud desesperante, besó los marcados pectorales con labios húmedos y sutil gusto, sintió como las caricias de Sesshomaru bajaban más y se adentraban en su falda, que no fue difícil retirar, y más allá, se deslizaron por el contorno de la ropa interior que le quedaba, ya no soportaba más la situación, su piel demandaba más, sus labios y su boca gritaban en silencio por un beso.

Se recostaron en la cama, Lin quedó encima y le retiró el pantalón, estaba decidida a amarlo sin límites, lo dejó desnudo y se acercó a sus labios, se besaron con pasión, Sesshomaru tocó y recorrió cada centímetro de la boca de Lin con calma y sabiduría mientras sus manos descansaban en su cintura.

Terminaron el beso y ella decidió tomar las riendas, lo acarició y lo besó por el cuello y los oídos escuchándolo respirar entrecortado, bajó por su pecho y llegó a su virilidad donde se detuvo por un momento a hacer lo mismo, con suavidad y lentitud... lo escuchó gemir por primera vez y esbozó una sonrisa pero sin detenerse provocando los más bajos instintos de Sesshomaru. Él se sintió perder el control de sí mismo, ya no pensaba... sólo sentía y deseaba más, la deseaba a ella.

Con un movimiento rápido la dejó recostada en la cama. Empezó a besar sus labios con desconocida desesperación, nadie más lo había hecho sentir así.

Puso una mano en la espalda baja de Lin y la otra la llevó más abajo del vientre, sintió cómo al primer contacto la chica se estremeció y ahogó en sus labios un suspiro, acarició su intimidad sin reservas... sabiendo justo qué puntos tocar y el momento exacto para hacerlo.

Lin se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza, besaba e inclusive mordía los labios de Sesshomaru en una sensación de éxtasis adelantada, pasó las manos a la espalda de su hombre aferrándose a él para sentirlo más cerca, más suyo y más placentero.

- ¿Ahora? – susurró al oído de Lin quién sin fuerzas para hablar sólo asintió.

Se recostó un poco más sobre ella afirmándola por las caderas pero sin dejar de besarle el cuello por todas partes, pasando a sus lóbulos y de nuevo la los labios, finalmente se introdujo en ella con suma delicadeza, la escuchó gemir suave y se adentró más. Sus cuerpos empezaron vaivén de ritmo simultáneo, un poco más rápido cada vez, más fuerte. Sentían el sudor sobre su piel y los intensos besos que se daban sonde nada más existía, ni el tiempo ni el espacio, sólo el placer. Encontraron el éxtasis entre respiraciones agitadas y gemidos ahogados en besos.

Agotados y con las mentes todavía turbadas se recostaron, él la abrazaba por la espalda y sentía su ser junto a él, podía mirarla y tocarla para saber que el sueño permanente en el que estaba sumido era realidad. La aprisionó con más fuerza y susurró en su oído una promesa del tipo que jamás se rompen.

- Sin limitaciones siempre... – ella respondió con una sonrisa, en ese momento sellaron un pacto que mantendrían el resto de sus vidas.

Despertaron con los rayos de luz infiltrados por la ventana, ella lo hizo primero pero esperó para recibir su beso de buenos días. Se pusieron algo de ropa y bajaron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, lo llevaron a la terraza de la sala que daba al jardín trasero y con la primera vista Lin se quedó de pie mirando... no pudo creerlo, no pensaba que hubiese un lugar tan bello en todo el planeta, sintió el aire pudo entrar en sus pulmones llenándola de vida y felicidad, una lágrima solitaria y alegre recorrió su rostro, la inmensidad habitaba en ella ahora y por siempre que estuviese al lado del ser que amaba. Sesshomaru la observaba desde unos metros atrás, sintió lo que ella sentía, vio lo que ella y se dio cuenta de que la eternidad los esperaba para amarse.

**FiN.**

**T-T ya se acabó... no puedo creer que por fin haya llegado a la parte donde empecé... ojalá que les haya gustado le última escena... es que de ahí surgió toda la idea y tuve al fantasma de Sesshomaru rondando la casa (jaja claro que a quién no le gustaría verdad?). No me queda más que agradecerles a todas (os) quienes llegaron hasta aquí y en especial a quienes tanto me animaron con sus reviews, un pedacito de mi se queda aquí (sorry, me puse cursi)... MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**PD**

**Ojalá que el lemon esté bien... me tomó una eternidad y no estoy segura todavía jeje..**


End file.
